Hideg tél, forró éjszakák
by Garurika
Summary: Érdekes fordulatot vesz két szöszi élete, amikor Mustang egy gyors döntéssel összezárja őket. Jean ajándékba kap egy hisztis Edet, a kis alkimista pedig meglepetten ismeri fel a szobatársát... de hogy mit hoz a hideg tél? Az majd kiderül -MaesxRoy JeanxEd
1. Másnapos meglepetés

Reggelre leesett Centralba az első hó, vastagon beterítve a várost. Ilyen korai órában csendesek voltak az utcák, egy lélek se járt kint, mindenki a meleg házakba húzódott vissza, kivéve jó néhány katonát… A főhadiszállás területén már javában folyt az élet. Kiskatonák lapátolták a havat feletteseik szigorú ellenőrzése alatt.

Egy szőke férfi aludt békésen, pedig ha tudta volna, hogy mi vár rá még aznap…

A főépület előtt egy alacsony szőke srác és egy páncél jelent meg. A piros kabátos lesöpörte a válláról a havat és kissé mogorván pillantott a hatalmas kapura, aminek tetején szintén magasan állt a hó.

- Leesik az első hó és elromlik a fűtőrendszer a szálláson, nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy megfagyjak – panaszkodott a srác. – Meleg szobát akarok egy meleg ággyal…

A páncélos fiú békítőleg a szöszi vállára tette a kezét.

- Nézd a jó oldalát, bátyó, legalább rögtön leadod a jelentést Mustang ezredesnek – vigasztalta a bátyját nem sok sikerrel.

Edward dühösen dobbantott a lábával bele egy magasabb hókupacba. A hó belement a cipőjébe, ami nagyon hideg volt, de a kedélyállapotát nem hűtötte le.

- Nem akarok vele tárgyalni! Csak felidegesít még ennél is jobban! Kizárólag pihenni akarok! – rázta le a cipőjéről a havat, ahogy belépett a szintén hűvös épületbe és felfelé vette az irányt.

Roy Mustang a kezét nézegette és azt, hogy milyen jól áll rajta a fehér kesztyű, csak ne lenne télire ilyen hideg! Ugyanis a Láng alkimista speciális kesztyűje mutatós, de vékony volt. Ahhoz, hogy ujjai ne fagyjanak le kint ilyen hideg időben zsebre kellett vágnia a kezét, na de az hogy néz ki nem túl elegáns. Ilyeneken és hasonló fontos dolgokon gondolkozott, fittyet sem hányva az előtte tornyosuló halomra, ami a hosszú hetek óta gyűlő levelekből papírokból állt. Most nem volt bent Riza, hogy őt felügyelje mennyire halad illetve nem halad a munkájával.

Al reménytelen esetnek titulálta testvérét szóval persze nem mondta. Nem mert egy ilyen kijelentést megkockáztatni amúgy is paprikás hangulatú bátyjánál. Aggódva pillantott rá ahogy havas lábbal trappolt az említett személy felé.

- Azért sok mindent köszönhetünk neki! Mindig sokat segített, gondolj csak az első idelátogatásunkra! – kezdett érvelni.

- Persze emlékszem! Felszállított minket egy vonatra, amin egy körözött bűnöző is utazott – dohogott, persze azt kihagyta, hogy ennek köszönhetik, hogy vizsgázhattak. Odatrappolt az ajtó elé és finoman szólva a férfire törte.

- Ezredes! – harsogott és a fekete hajú férfira pillantott, aki szokás szerint egy adag papírhalom mögött ült.

Al sóhajtott, már most felkészült egy csípős szócsatára, amit végig kell hallgasson a bátyja mellett, hogy adott esetben közbe tudjon szólni. Még egymásnak rohannának…

- Jó reggelt Mustang ezredes! – köszönt megszeppenten, jóval csendesebben lépve a már jól ismert irodába.

Roy kis híján szikrát csiholt úgy rárontott a csöppnyi alkimista.

- Neked is jó reggelt! Ejnye, hát így kell üdvözölnöd kedvenc felettesedet? – csattant fel a férfi rosszallóan. – Szervusz Alphonse, látom Edwardnak a felfogóképessége is kicsi, már többször kértem, hogy tanuljon meg kopogni.

Edward közelebb lépett és az asztalra csapott. Arcáról sütött a feszültség és a harag.

- Ennél jobban maga sem tud felidegesíteni, de inkább ne próbálkozzon. – mondta fenyegetően. – Maga itt lopja a napot a szálláson meg nincs fűtés. Esik a hó. Meg lehet fagyni. Nekem pedig aludnom kell! Hidegben nem tudok – zúdította a panaszait, kihagyva, hogy a cipője telement hóval és a lába is majd megfagy. Azt viszont nem vette észre, hogy tekintélyes mennyiségű sarat is magával hozott az irodába. Royt figyelte és ujjaival az asztalon dobolt válaszra várva.

Roy hűvös nyugalommal, Al növekvő kétségbeeséssel nézte a kis hisztist. Felettese kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az asztal mögött, felkönyökölt és a kezére támasztva az állát figyelte Edet.

- Mi közöm a szálláshoz, vagy az alvási igényeidhez? Most vigyelek haza vagy olvassak fel mesét, vagy mi? – kérdezte csodálkozó arckifejezéssel.

Al ennél a pontnál lépett közelebb Edhez és emelte fel kezeit tenyérrel az ezredes felé, ha testvére esetleg felettesének akarna ugrani még vissza is kell tartsa.

- Nincs lehetőség esetleg másik szállásra átmenni? Legalább a bátyónak. Tudja ki van merülve, nem aludt túl sokat mostanában.

Edward lehajtotta a fejét és úgy festett, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán.

- Maga átkozott, - morogta, majd kezét ökölbe szorítva emelte. – Normális, hogy a felettesemhez fordulok, ha bajom van, nem? – harsogott és nem vette észre, hogy a csuklóját az imént belépő Maes kapta el. – A poklot képzelem úgy, hogy egy magához hasonló alak hazavigyen és olvasgasson meséket. – lendült volna előre a keze, de addigra Hughes biztosan tartotta, Al fele pillantva, ha esetleg mégsem bírja egyedül.

Roy Láng alkimista rangja ellenére továbbra is hűvös maradt.

- Mégis minek nézel engem? Szerelőnek? Mit tehetnék én a fűtéssel? – kérdezte és csak úgy mellékesen nézegetni kezdte csettintésre emelt ujjait. Ekkor vette észre Maest és egy mosoly kúszott fel az arcára.

- Valóban nem lenne tanácsos téged hazavigyelek. – mondta Maes szemébe nézve közben.

- Bátyó, ő a főnököd, nem beszélhetsz így vele!

- Igazad van Al, a testvérednek pihenésre van szüksége. Meddig is maradtok? – enyhült meg leginkább Maes hatására.

Al addigra finoman lefogta a lassan toporzékoló szőkét.

- A telet majd Centralban töltenénk, ilyenkor nem járnak normálisan a vonatok, hideg van és nem is tudunk mindig rendes szállást találni, kint éjszakázni pedig nem ajánlatos – magyarázta gyorsan, míg Ed nem kapcsol és próbálja magát kiszabadítani.

Edward eléggé fáradt, álmos, nyűgös, hisztis és éhes volt ahhoz, hogy nehezen koncentráljon az eseményekre. Maes a biztonság kedvéért még tartotta Ed csuklóját míg a srác teljesen megnyugszik. Ez persze nem történt meg.

- Adjon egy szobát vagy egy helyet, ahol végre lepihenhetek!

- Így igaz, - szólalt meg Maes is, egy mosolyt küldve az asztal mögött ülő katona felé. – Úgy látom az senkinek sem jó, ha Edward kicsit nyűgösebb, mint a megszokott.

- Kire mondod, hogy kicsi? – rándult meg dühösen a srác.

Hughes bizonytalanul hátrébb lépett.

- Annyit mondtam, hogy kicsit nyűgösebb. Roy, nem tudsz neki, vagy nekik valamit?

Al Maes helyett is lefogta, már jól ismerte az ilyen dühkitöréseket. Hughes jelenléte mindenképp megnyugtatta. Úgy tűnt, ő tud hatni Mustangra.

Roy le se tagadhatta volna, hogy élvezi a műsort.

- Az új szárny neked nem jó, a régi viszont majdhogynem tele van. Egy-egy üresedés van talán, hogy lásd kivel van dolgod, saját magam nézek utána. – játszotta a mártírt az ezredes és felállt az asztal mögül. Egy fiókos szekrényhez sétált és vastag lefűzős mappát vett elő. Lustán lapozni kezdte néha rápillantva a szöszi srácra.

Al alig hallhatóan sóhajtott, nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy jelenleg melyik a gyerekesebb: Roy vagy a bátyja. Maes Alhoz hasonlóan gondolkozott és hasonlóan sóhajtott, csak remélte, hogy Ed egyszer megkomolyodik és Roy sem akarja majd piszkálni

Edward jelenleg viszont egyre türelmetlenebb lett és ez az arcára volt írva.

- Még ma szeretnék lepakolni végre és aludni. Tegye meg, hogy csipkedi magát és leteszi ide elém a címet, meg a kulcsot. – csapott az asztalra nem foglalkozva öccse sopánkodásával.

- A türelem kulcsot terem – somolygott Roy épp egyik beosztottja adatlapját nézegetve. – Ő pont jó lesz Edwardnak. A fiatal alkimista legutóbbi itt tartózkodásánál, mintha eléggé szemügyre vette volna. Megjegyezte a fontosabb adatokat, visszaült az asztalhoz, majd tollat levélpapírt vett elő, íróasztala egyik fiókjából.

Al érdeklődve figyelte a férfit valahogy nem tetszett neki az a mosoly, amit egy pillanatra látott átsuhanni az ezredes arcán. Inkább nem törődött vele, csak fogta csendesen Ed karját.

- Ezt add át légy szíves a szállásmesternek. – nyújtotta át a papírt Ednek. – Határozat, hogy mától melyik szobában fogtok lakni. Ellenvetés nem érdekel.

Ed kirántotta a karját Al kezei közül, majd elkapta a lapot.

- Remek, már itt sem vagyok… - tűnt el szinte egy szempillantás alatt az irodából.

- Nagyon szépen köszönjük – hajolt még egy kicsit a férfi felé Al és sietve testvére után loholt.

Maes közelebb somfordált az íróasztalhoz, hogy rájöjjön mire az ijesztő mosoly kedvese részéről. Ahogy meglátta az adatlapot már tudta is.

Roy szintén az adatlapra pillantott.

- Mondanám, hogy csak mellette volt hely, de úgyis átlátsz rajtam. – vigyorgott és visszatette a mappát. – Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem láthatom az arcát, mikor Ed bőrönddel a kezében megjelenik előtte. – sajnálkozott majd eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi előző éjjel néhány társával elég szépen elázott.

Maes megcsóválta a fejét.

- Szeretném tudni, hogy melyikőjük lepődik meg majd jobban. De a szőke barátunknak már elég régóta tetszik a kis alkimistánk. Kérdés, hogy megmaradnak-e egymás mellett. – ült fel az asztalra és vett kézbe néhány papírt – Neked nem kellene dolgoznod?

Roy hamiskás mosollyal felnézett.

- Egy kicsit változtatnia kellene és nem lenne lehetetlen. Elég türelmes Edwardhoz pedig abból kell a legtöbb. – válaszolt, de a papírokat sem hagyta szó nélkül – Dolgoztam, míg rám nem törte a kis pukkancs az ajtót. – mentegetőzött ártatlanul, mire nem jó, ha Ed visszatér…

Maes felnevetett.

- Ha engem akarsz átverni, korábban kelj fel! – simogatta meg a szép arcot. – Voltam bent mielőtt jöttél és Ed hisztijének következményeit leszámítva, ugyanígy nézett ki az asztalod.

- Riza most nincs itt, hogy szemmel tartson! Ki kell használni a helyzetet! – simult Maes tenyerébe. – Mit csináltál volna, ha Edet hazaviszem? – tette fel a költői kérdést, egy komisz vigyorral.

- Veszek neki egy szelet tortát. Biztos szeretné, nem? – vigyorodott el Maes. – Miért, hazahoznád?

- Földdel tenné egyelővé a házam – húzta el a száját. – És nem hagyna minket aludni. Amilyen kis méregzsák kitúrna a saját ágyamból és még ő lenne felháborodva. – kezdte Roy átgondolni. Magában azt is hozzátette, ha levetkőzi a gyerekes viselkedését nem is olyan rossz…no meg a sok ruhát…

Maes elképzelte a jelenetet.

- Nem hiszem, tud ő komolyabb is lenni, csak most még nagyon gyerek és nincs egyedül… - adott egy gyors puszit Roy arcára.

- Gyerek vagy nem gyerek, kis hisztis méregzsák. – kapta el Maes karját és húzta magához egy forró csókra. – Nem vagyok gyerek, csak eleven és néha rossz…

- Mégis leállsz vitatkozni Edwarddal. – csókolta vissza Maes. – De nem baj, Te így vagy jó.

- Mert jólesik… - vont vállat Roy pimasz ábrázattal, mindig is imádta, mikor ott piszkálhatta Edet, ahol érte. Nem volt különösebb baja szegénnyel, csak az, ahogyan lereagálta a szekálásokat, további okot adott neki…

Maes beletúrt a tincsekbe, majd meg is igazította őket.

- Azért ne öld meg se őt, se Havocot...

- Nem szándékozok semmi ilyet tenni… szeretem a beosztottjaimat, Edward nélkül fele ennyi felfordulás se lenne! – húzott elő egy roppant gyűrött és maszatos jelentést a kupac alól. Egy előző jelentés, amit a kis szöszke volt kedves postán át küldeni, de előtte több mint valószínű, hogy a lapot valami állat szájából rángatta ki. A tintáról nem is beszélve, el volt folyva, végképp olvashatatlanná téve a macskakaparást. Roy annyit sikeresen kihámozott belőle, hogy a pénzük elfogy lassan és küldjenek még támogatást, illetve valami bányát emelgetett amiről utóbb kiderült, romokban hever.

- Még szerencse, hogy a Führer is kedveli, mint ifjú tehetséget... különben lehet, hogy nem nézné el az ilyesmi ügyeket - mosolygott a férfi, közben kedvese arcát figyelte, illetve a jelentést, amit szorongatott. - Nem kellene újraíratattani vele...? Így nem veheted jegyzőkönyvbe...

- Engem is szeret a Führer, különben nem engedné, hogy a beosztottjaim ilyen szétszórtak legyenek… de persze, újra íratom vele, amint lehiggadt. Most csukott ajtón keresztül átkozna ki… habár… úgy is érdekel, hogy jönnek ki…! – kelt fel jókedvűen, hogy felkeres Edet…

Edward sietve végigrobogott a katonaságon egyenesen a szállásmesterhez. Odaadta a lapot és nyomban kiderült, hogy Allal nem ugyanabban a szobában lesznek. Kézhez kapták a kulcsokat és felfelé indultak.

- Nem gond Al, egy épületben vagyunk. Maximum megkérjük szobatársainkat, hogy cseréljünk. – állt meg a saját folyosóján.

A szállásmester döbbenten nézett a két érdekes alkimista után. Tényleg híres az Acél Alkimista. – gondolta – Ha maga Mustang írt nekik határozatot.

Ed elbúcsúzott Altól, majd belépett a szobába. Az ajtó nyitva volt, tehát a szobatársának itt kell lennie. Belépett és körbenézett.

- Hahó! – kezdte kicsit bizonytalanul, de választ nem kapott. Mindegy… az ágy az első! Körbenézett és a szobában megtalálta az ágyat is és a szobatársat is…

Havoc?

Elképedt és ledöbbent. Pont vele tette egy szobába Mustang? És ahogy elnézelődött ez volt az egyetlen ágy is…

Lepakolt és egy nagyon gyors forró zuhany után pizsamát húzott. Így legalább nem a jéggé fagyott zokniban kell lennie. Az ágyhoz lépett és ébresztgetni próbálta Havocot sikertelenül. Elhúzta a száját, mégsem alhat a földön… Arrébb tolta az ágyban a szőke férfit, majd az ágy szélére feküdt magára húzva a fél takarót.

Havoc álmában nyögött egyet és a takarójáért nyúlt reflexszerűen.

Ed viszont nem engedte el a takarót. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett alatta és aludni próbált.

Havoc mordult egyet válaszul. Közelebb bújt Edwardhoz és így már békésen aludt tovább.

A szöszi azonban így képtelen volt alvásra. Felült és arrébb tuszkolta Havocot.

A kiütött hadnagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemeit. Edre pislogott,de nem lett jobban képben, csak elhatározta, legközelebb kevesebbet iszik. Félálomban már Edwardot látja! Abban a tudatban, hogy csak egy álomkép magához húzta és visszaaludt rögtön.

A szőke fiú félálomban nem sokat érzékelt az egészből. Egyszerűen túl fáradt volt bármihez is. Néhány pillanattal később már egyenletesen szuszogott mélyen aludt.

Havoc akaratlanul hozzásimult, abban a hiszembe, ő ezt csak álmodja… És mivel Ed se kezdett tiltakozni, az „illúzió" tökéletes volt…


	2. Lázas szöszi

Alphonse hamar megtalálta saját szobáját, illedelmesen kopogott és várt. Hamarosan egy borzas hajú srác nyitott ajtót és pislogott elképedve a páncélos fiúra.

- Szervusz én Alphonse Elric vagyok, Mustang ezredes ide osztott be, hogy itt még van egy szabad hely. – vázolta gyorsan a helyzetet.

A srác csak bambán pislogott, majd kezet nyújtott a páncél felé.

- Cristopher Kenneth. – mondta, majd félreállt az útból. – Te is állami akarsz lenni?

Al óvatosan kezet rázott a még álmoskás fiúval.

- Nem én csak a bátyámat segítem, azért vagyok itt. Ő már állami alkimista. – mondta kis büszkeséggel a hangjában. – te a vizsgára készülsz? – érdeklődött kedvesen, a bőröndöt az üres ágy mellé tette.

Chris biccentett.

- Elric… Elric… - motyogta maga elé. Majd hirtelen felcsillant a szeme. – Te csak nem Edward Elric, az Acél Alkimista öccse vagy? – ugrott fel. – Tényleg olyan erős a bátyád? És tényleg tíz évesen tette le a vizsgát?

- Igen ő a bátyám, de nem tíz, hanem tizenkét évesen tette le a vizsgáját. Nagyon ügyes, csak kissé hamar felkapja a vizet. Te mióta szeretnél állami alkimista lenni?

- Gyerekkorom óta – mondta Chris. – Te miért hordasz páncélt?

Al egy kicsit tétovázott. Mustang nagyon jól tudja, mi a helyzet vele,és az, hogy őt osztotta be a leendő állami alkimistához, bizonyára azt jelenti, megbízik benne, tehát neki sincs semmi oka kételkedni.

- Nos, nem szeretném a frászt hozni rád de… - és Al levette a páncélsisakját, majd elmesélte röviden, tömören Chrisnek, miért van páncélban…

Chris döbbenten hallgatta végig a történetet, és rögtön megkedvelte a srácot. Szegénynek biztosan nem lehet könnyű... a sztori hatására sikerült felébrednie is.

Al is hamar megkedvelte a lelke kis srácot. Ő is állami akar lenni, akárcsak ő meg a bátyja régen… Megígérte, segít neki, hisz már volt vizsgázni. Még sikerrel is vette volna az egészet, ha nem lenne ilyen fémbezárt teste…

Edward jónéhány óráig teljesen mozdulatlanul aludt a férfi mellett. Napok óta nem pihente ki magát rendesen, a vonaton próbált aludni, de nem tudott... ételt nem tudtak venni mert már nem maradt pénzük... ráadásul leesett az első hó, amikor rendes kabátja sincs... egyszóval: borzalmasan érezte magát, amíg el nem ragadta az alvás boldog tudatlansága.

Kicsivel később kezdett mozgolódni. Álmában arrébb tolta Havocot és teljesen magára rántotta a takarót...

Havocnak ez nagyon nem tetszett… Miután nem tudta visszarángatni a takarót, hátulról átölelte Edet, kezeit a hasánál összekulcsolta és úgy aludt tovább. Kezdett neki derengeni, hogy már nem álmodik, de a fáradtság győzött végül…

Ednek ez elég volt, hogy ébredezzen. Kinyitotta a szemeit és először azt hitte, csak álmodta, hogy átkarolják, de utána megérezte a derekánál a férfi kezét. Először kissé megdöbbent, majd gyorsan lebontotta Havoc ujjait a magáról és arrébb húzódott...

Az idősebb férfi viszont nem hagyta magát lerázni. Takaró és Edward közelsége nélkül hideg volt a szoba, ezért a fiú után mozdult és ismételten csak átfogta a derekát.

Edward félig felébredt, de kissé szédült és úgy érezte, hogy ég az arca. Nem foglalkozott olyan apróságokkal, hogy a férfi megint átkarolta a derekát... A nagy takarót jobban magára húzva kényelmesen aludt tovább...

Roy előbb Alhoz ment volna be, de meggondolta magát. Havocot még élve szerette volna látni…

Bekopogott, majd miután válasz nem érkezett, belépett… Az ágyhoz lépve igencsak meglepődött, erre nem számított… Most vagy tényleg ennyire fáradt a kis hisztérika, vagy vannak bizonyos hajlamai… Hangtalanul távozott, nehogy felébressze a kis édes párost…

Roy visszaért az irodájába és nagy nehezen nekiállt a vele szembe figyelő papírhalomnak az asztalán. Nem volt hozzá sok kedve, de egyszer ezt is meg kell csinálni. Riza visszajön és neki vége lesz…

Edwardnak egyáltalán nem tűnt fel a férfi érkezése és a távozása sem. Hamarosan viszont ismét közel került az ébrenléthez. Rázta a hideg és nyugtalanul forgolódott.

Havoc nehezen ébredt, az első pedig, amit érzékelt, hogy nincs egyedül! Ettől rögtön kipattantak a szemei, ijedten vette észre, hogy Edward fekszik a karjaiban. Az éjszakáról semmire sem emlékezett, de az akkor is lehetetlen, hogy Edet hazahozta volna! Arra sem emlékezett, mikor jött vissza a srác Centralba…

Edward tovább mocorgott, majd kinyitotta a szemeit és egyenesen Havocra nézett... először kicsit értetlenül pislogott, majd egyre inkább feszültnek tűnt...

- Szép reggelt… Te hogy kerültél ide? – kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel, hátha Ed magyarázatot tud majd adni… a kezét továbbra is a derekán felejtette.

Edwardnak még kellett néhány pillanat, hogy magához térjen, majd nagy lendülettel pattant ki az ágyból. Kicsit meg is szédült és elég gyakran megborzongott.

- Én...? Itt kaptam szállást... És csak ez az egy ágy volt... nem keltél fel és aludnom kellett! - morgolódott. - Neked nem kellene ilyenkor már a munkahelyeden lenni?

- Szállást…? – ült fel Havoc és nem nagyon értette az egész helyzetet. – Te nem a másik szálláson szoktál lenni…? – kérdezte és az órára nézett. – Nem, ma nem kell bemenjek…

- Ott nincs fűtés... - mondta, majd tüsszentett és szipogni kezdett... - Reggel érkeztünk Allal. Adtak egy szobát, de szerintem kint melegebb volt, mint bent... szóval felmentem Mustanghoz és megkértem, hogy adjon egy normális helyet, erre ide küldött...

Havoc így se értette, miért pont hozzá… hisz nála csak egy ágy van…

- Meg vagy hűlve? – nézett végig a szőkén és visszahúzta az ágyba és ráterítette a takaróját. – Merre jártatok megint, fogytál mióta utoljára Centralba jártál és sápad is vagy… Meddig maradtok? – tette fel a lényegesebb kérdéseket, ha már így alakult, nem akadályozza… Sajnos mindig tovább sietett a kis alkimista, sose maradt hosszabb ideig…

- Nem vagyok... csak tüsszentettem... - ült fel és törölte meg az orrát, hogy aztán ismét tüsszentsen. - Elfogyott a pénzünk Allal, ezért nem sokat ettem az utóbbi időben... Mustang meg nem küldött valami sokat... mintha attól félne, hogy hülyeségekre költeném! - egy enyhe szédülés után visszadőlt és majdnem nyakig húzta magára a takarót. - Egész télen maradunk a városban... de csak addig zavarok, amíg megjavítják a fűtést.

Havoc figyelmesen hallgatta, tulajdonképpen örült a srácnak… hihetetlen, hogy most vele van egy szobába.

- Ha Mustang osztott be, aligha kapsz másik szállást, de majd megkérdezem… Csinálok valami reggelit, addig pihenj… - mosolygott rá és szekrényhez lépett előbb. Kivett egy pulcsit és Ed felé nyújtotta.

- Vedd fel, látom, hogy majd megfagysz…

Edward arcára kirajzolódott, hogy mennyire meglepődött. Miért ilyen kedves vele a férfi? Mustangtól már hozzászokott, hogy csak csipkelődik vele... és a többi katona is gyakran ugratta... még Havoc is, társaságban.

Felhúzta a pulcsit, ami persze enyhén szólva is nagy volt rá...

- Elvagyok itt is... de kellene szerezni még egy ágyat... - tette hozzá két tüsszentés között.

- Elsőnek azzal törődj, hogy ne legyél még betegebb… - szólt hátra miközben felöltözött. – Mindjárt jövök.

- Nem vagyok beteg - bizonygatta, de azt el kellett ismernie, hogy a bőre forróbb volt, mint a normális…

Havoc már ki is lépett a folyosóra és sietve elindult ennivalóért Ed számára. Útközben átgondolta többször is a helyzetet. Azzal, hogy Ed nála lett elhelyezve, az egyik álma vált valóra… Vonzódott hozzá, de sose volt alkalma közelebb kerülnie hozzá…

Edward lecsukta a szemeit. Nyűgös volt, fáradt és szédült is, az arca pedig egyre jobban kipirult, ahogy kezdett belázasodni. Nyakig magára húzta a takarót és bízott benne, hogy vissza tud aludni... Közben Havocon járt az esze.. miért pont ide tette őt Mustang?

A szőke hadnagy enyhe fejfájással nézelődött, és nem csak a másnaposság miatt. Ha már Edet mellé helyezték, megpróbál a kedvében járni. Azzal sose tudta magára vonni a figyelmét, ha piszkálta. Teát, citromot és pár apróságot vett, köztük mentolos cukorkát is… Visszafele mosolyogva gondolt arra, Edék egész télen maradnak a fővárosban, bár nem sok reményt fűzött ahhoz, hogy marad is mellette…

Mikor Havoc visszaért Edward aránylag békésen aludt. Nyakig be volt takarózva és az arca erősebb piros árnyalatot vett fel, ami sápadtsága miatt jobban látszódott.

A fiatal katona leült mellé az ágyra, eltűrte Ed arcából a frufruját és tenyerét az arcára tette. Forró volt, légzése nyugtalan… Sajnálta szegényt, rossz volt ennyire sápadtnak és betegnek látnia. Kiment teát főzni, keresett lázcsillapítót, ezekkel tért vissza Edhez.

Óvatosan végigsimított a pofiján, hátha felébred…

Ed felnyitotta a szemeit és láztól csillogó pillantással nézte a teát és a gyógyszert, majd Havoc arcára koncentrált.

- Lehet, hogy tényleg megfáztam egy kicsit... - sóhajtott fáradtan.

- Úgy tűnik… - mosolygott rá a férfi. – Ma itthon leszek, ha bármi gond van, szólj… - borzolta meg a szőke tincseket barátságosan.

- Világos, mint a vakablak... - vette át a teát és kortyolgatni kezdte.

Havoc arrébb leült egy dossziéval majd olvasgatni kezdett. Inkább csak a szeme futotta a sorokat, egy szót sem jegyzett meg, gondolati minduntalan visszakanyarodtak Edward felé…

A srác leküzdötte a teát, majd ismét ledőlt az ágyra. Utoljára akkor volt lázas, amikor elveszítette a végtagjait... megremegett az emléktől és inkább gyorsan elfelejtette. Az orráig húzta fel a takarót és próbált aludni.

Havoc hamar végzett az átnéznivalókkal, unalmában olvasott utána… Leült az ágy mellé és néha Edre pillantott, hogy van. Délutánra se ment le a láza, borogatással igyekezett levinni…

A fiú látszólag egyre pocsékabbul volt. Sápadt volt, az arca mégis kipirulva, kapkodva szedte a levegőt és a bőre szinte égetett. Ezenkívül borzalmasan nyűgösen viselkedett, beszélni pedig egyre kevesebbet beszélt, mivel a hangja is berekedt.

A hadnagy hihetetlen türelemmel volt feléje, ahogy azt Mustang is megjósolta… Többször cserélte a borogatást, készített neki enni és a teában sem szenvedett hiányt. Sőt, még az ágyát is átengedte…

Edward délutánig pihent, ekkor azonban megmakacsolta magát és felült az ágyban.

- Be kell mennem a könyvtárba! - suttogta, majd lábra állt. Nem állt valami biztosan a talajon, az egész napos fekvés és a betegség elvette az erejét.

Havoc ijedten nézett fel, hirtelen érte Ed megugrása. Rögtön visszanyomta az ágyba, meg akadályozva az őrültséget, amire készül a fiú.

- Hogy is ne! Forró az arcod, a tested… csúnyán meg vagy hűlve, maradsz az ágyban…!

- De le kell adnom a jelentésem.. nem akarom, hogy Mustang ezzel szivasson... - motyogta megtörten, és az auto-maillel hűtötte a homlokát.

- Mustangtól nem kell félni, nem olyan harapós, mint látszik… - legyintett a férfi, kezét Ed arcára csúsztatta. Fogalma sem volt, hogy vigye le a lázát…

Ed lassan bólintott. Most minden jól esett neki, ami hideg, és Havoc keze az arcának nagyon is kellemes volt... Ujjait felcsúsztatta a férfi alkarján és az arcához szorította a kezet.

Havoc elakadó lélegzettel nézte, igaz, hogy a láz miatt, de akkor is, a fiú önként húzta magához… közelebb ült és fél kézzel a hideg vizes rongyért nyúlt. Gyengéden megtörölte a szöszi kis alkimista arcát…

Ed halkan felsóhajtott. Láztól égő bőrének nagyon jót tett az a kis hűvösség.

Azon kezdett el gondolkozni, hogy Havoc miért foglalkozik vele? Lehetne ezer más dolga is... erre itt ül és próbál rajta segíteni.

A férfi továbbra is mindent megtett, végül aggódva megszólalt.

- A hideg vizes fürdőt megpróbálod…? Hideg törülközőt terítesz magadra pár percre… Akárhogy próbálom, nem megy le a lázad… - simított a nyakán is végig. – Az egész tested tűz forró…

Edward érezte ahogy a férfi ujjai végigsimítanak a nyakán... talán még másra is gondolt volna, ha nincs magas láza. Lassan bólintott.

- Hidegvíz jó lesz...

A hadnagy segített neki felkelni és a fürdőbe kísérte. Egy nagyobb törülközőt itatott át hidegvízzel és mutatta Ed felé.

- Ezt kéne magad köré teríteni…

A fiú figyelte a törülközőt, majd lehúzta magáról a pulcsit és vele együtt a pólóját is... Megborzongott a hidegtől és a törülköző után nyúlt.

- Így is fázom... - nyöszörgött és érezte, hogy libabőrös lesz.

- Nem mondom, hogy kellemes lesz… de talán ez majd segít. – vette át a két ruhadarabot és húzva szét a tülközőt Ed előtt, hogy ezt fogja köré csavarni.

Ed nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel lépett közelebb és ismét kirázta a hideg. Bizonytalanul szemlélte a törölközőt és érezte, hogy egyre jobban szédül. Szívesen visszabújt volna a meleg ágyba.

Havoc amennyire csak tudott, kíméletes volt, de a hideg vizes törülköző akkor is hideg maradt, főleg Ed felhevült testének…

A srác szabályosan reszketett, ajkai remegtek. Nagyon fázott és pokolian érezte magát. Bíztatta magát, hogy jobb lesz így, de a szédülés csak erősödött, addig a pontig, amíg el nem vesztette az eszméletét és Havoc mellkasának esett.

Havoc kétségbeesetten tartotta meg, majd vette ölbe. Már tippje sem volt, mit kéne csinálnia… Az ágyához vitte, vissza adta rá a ruhákat és estig nem mozdult mellőle,homlokán gyakran cserélgette a borogatást és várta, felébredjen…


	3. Gondoskodó hadnagy

**3. rész - Gondoskodó hadnagy**

Edward estefelé halkan nyöszörgött, majd nagy nehezen felnyitotta a szemeit. Gyengének érezte magát és ez felettébb bosszantotta.

- Ed…? Végre… már kezdtem aggódni, komolyabb bajod van… - cirógatta meg a még meleg pofit Havoc.

Ed csendesen megrázta a fejét.

- Nem kell aggódni... egy fokkal jobban érzem magam. - figyelte a férfi arcát. Szegény Havocnak megjelenik itt a szálláson, elfoglalja az ágyát, és még a szabadidejében is őt kell gondoznia...

- Remek, akkor pár falatot is tudsz enni, igaz? – reménykedett a kezét a nyakára csúsztatva. Ha már nem is tűzforró a bőre, de lázas továbbra is.

Ed határozottan megrázta a fejét.

Nem érezte magát éhesnek és étvágya sem volt. Havoc érintése viszont nagyon is jól esett neki.

- Addig nem merek beadni még egy lázcsillapítót… Ma szinte semmit se ettél, délelőtt s épp csak csipegettél. – simizte még az arcát majd kapcsolt… még csak az hiányzik, hogy a frászt hozza rá…

Edward Havoc kezére pillantott, majd az arcára és néhány pillanatig azt is elfelejtette, hogy lázas.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Semmit… hozzak inni valamit…? – jött zavarba, gyorsan elkapva a kezét. Most, hogy a fiú mellette van, nem tudta, örüljön-e vagy sem…

- Vizet egy kicsit. - nézett Havoc keze után. Jó érzés volt, ahogy a férfi hozzáért az arcához. Valahogy megnyugtatta, de ezt nem tudta, hogy elmondani. Hülyének is érezte volna magát, ha ilyesmit beszél...

A hadnagy kint megdörgölte az arcát. Nem lesz ez így jó… Vonzódik hozzá, és most itt van, vele egy szobában… az ő ágyában. Hát hogy fogja ezt kibírni, hogy ne vegyen észre semmit a srác…?

Ed körbenézett a szobában, Havoc cuccait figyelte. Egész szép rend volt, ahhoz képest, hogy egyedülálló katona lakik itt. Gyakran pillantott az ajtó felé, hogy mikor jön már vissza a szőke férfi.

Havoc egy bögre teával tért vissza.

- A hideg víz lehet, nem tenne jót… - ült az ágyra s egyik karjával megtámasztotta Ed hátát, és odaadta a bögrét. Gyengéd volt vele, figyelve minden részeltre.

A fiú átvette a bögrét és kicsit megfújta a teát. A meleg italt gyorsan eltüntette és le se tagadhatta, hogy jól esett neki.

- Köszönöm... - mondta halkan, majd visszadőlt.

Havoc az asztalra tette a bögrét, betakarta Edet és visszaült az ágy mellé. Másnap mehet dolgozni, aminek nem örült túlzottan… Ed nagyon beteg, lehet, meg kéne kérnie az ezredest, legalább hamarabb had jöhessen haza…

Edward automail kezével Havoc kezét kereste, majd finoman maga felé húzta a csuklóját és az arcához érintette, fejével bújt hozzá.

Havoc visszatartott lélegzettel nézte, hogy vajon jól látja…? Ed tényleg a kezéhez bújt volna…? A válasz mindenképp igen volt, hát elmosolyodott, és apró mozdulatokkal cirógatta…

Ednek nagyon jól esett a simogatás. Forró lélegzete Havoc karját súrolta, ő maga pedig próbált nem a szédülésre koncentrálni.

- Hol alszol? - pillantott a férfire. Tulajdonképpen elfoglalta az ágyát...

- Nem tudom… De te ha beteg vagy, kell a meleg ágy neked… most magaddal törődj, és hogy meggyógyulj minél hamarabb… - válaszolt csendesen Havoc, folytatva a simizést.

Edward bólintott, majd lecsukódtak a szemei. Havoc simogatására nyomta el az édes álom.

Havoc kitartóan virrasztott Ed ágyánál, nem törődve saját fáradtságával. Az ágy mellett ült a földön, hátát a falnak támasztva…

* * *

Roy eközben ért haza és várta Maest…

Maes a szokottnál valamivel később érkezett haza.

- Megjöttem! - kiáltott Roynak. Leporolta a hajáról a havat, lehúzta a csizmáját és miután a kabátot is felakasztotta belépett a nappaliba és végigdőlt a kanapén.

- Nahát, így kifáradtál volna…? – guggolt a kanapé elé. Beleborzolt a hótól kissé nedves tincsek közé, arcán elégedett vigyor ült. – Ed békésen, szorosan hozzábújva a hadnagyunkhoz aludt délelőtt…

Maes átkarolta Roy vállát.

- Kémkedsz utánuk? - vigyorodott el. - De végülis ez volt a célod nem? Bár a hozzábújás még nem jelenti azt , hogy összejöttek.. biztos, hogy jól láttad? - vonta fel a szemöldökét. Edward délelőtt egy morcos kismacskával is felvehette volna a versenyt, hogy ki az ingerültebb... utána pedig Havockal egy ágyban feküdjön? Ez kicsit furcsa volt.

- Nem kémkedtem! – háborodott fel Roy a gondolatra is, hogy ő a beosztottjai után kémkedne – csupán benéztem hozzájuk és Ed Havoc mellkasának támaszkodva aludt, aki szorosan karolta..

Maes felült és szorosan magához ölelte Royt.

- Akkor lehet, hogy már előbb is jártak, csak jól titkolták... bár Havoc amikor elszólta magát, hogy tetszik neki a srác, úgy tűnt elég reménytelen a dolog...

- Havoc tegnap kiütötte magát… félálomban bárkit megölelgetne, Ed pedig mostanra borzalmas állapotban lehet… Délelőtt is látszott, bujkált benne a láz… - sóhajtott a fiatalabb katona komolyabban, simulva Maes karjaiba.

Maes biccentett.

- Én is kiszúrtam... Szokottnál is ingerültebb és sápadtabb volt... Remélem Havoc elboldogul vele. De ha segítség kell neki tud sok emberhez fordulni... - fonta át kezeit Roy mellkasán.

- Igaz… türelme van, több is, mint nekem… én nem bírnék el egy ilyen hisztis sráccal… - kuncogott miközben Maes ölébe ült. Sötét szemeivel érdeklődve méregette a borostás arcot, ujjaival is érintve.

- Ha úgy alakulna, biztosan elbírnál vele... még lehet, hogy együtt kell majd dolgoznotok valamikor és nem baj, ha nem marjátok szét egymást. - figyelte Roy arcát és a mozdulatait.

- Havocra bízom… A helyzet úgy hozza, neki kell ápolgatnia… és a beteg gyakran beleszeret az ápolójába… - karolta át a nyakát, csípőjét pedig kicsit közelebb nyomta Maeséhez. Hangja mélyebb lett és bársonyos, úgy bújt, mint egy kiscica…

- Érdekes páros lesznek... a kérdés, hogy ki fog kit nevelni - karolta át Roy derekát és kezdte érezni, azt amit a férfi mellett elég gyakran. El lett csábítva...

- Én őket… - piszkálta a férfi tarkóját, ujjaival véletlenszerű mintákat rajzolva. Fejét oldalt fordította, sötét szemei szembogara kitágult, ahogy magabiztosan levette a lábáról Maest… orrával épp csak hozzáért a másik orrához…

- Hát persze... - simogatta az orrával, majd az ajkai után kapott, nyelvével végigsimítva a puha szájon.

Roy egy pillanatra hagyta, aprót harapott Maes ajkaira és fejét elhúzta, cicázva a férfival. Szemében pajkos fény villant…

Az idősebb férfi lesimított ujjaival a férfi nyakán majd kigombolta a felsőjének a legfelső gombját. Keze utat talált így a póló alá és végigcirógatta a mellkast.

A Láng Alkimista hosszan nyújtózott a férfi ölében, élvezve társa simogatását a mellkasát… Egész teste megfeszült, ahogy nyújtózott…

Maes megállta, hogy odahajoljon és megcsókolja a hófehér nyakat. Még jobban kibontotta az inget és végigsimított egészen az alhasáig.

Mustang szaggatottan felmordult, testével közelebb simult macska módra. Tudta jól, mivel lehet Maest megőrjíteni, élt is vele… Feltérdelt a kanapén, ne nehezedjen teljes súlyával az alezredesre…

A nyomozó keze felcsúszott Roy derekáról a hátára, szabad kezével pedig lefele húzta a férfi karján az inget.

A fiatalabb katona elegáns, kissé kényes mozdulatokkal segítette az ing leesését, félig lehunyt szempillák alól fel-felpillantva kedvesére.

- Szép vagy - simított végig Maes a már csupasz mellkason és Royt figyelte továbbra is. Őszintén mondta, amit mondott, bár azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Roy pontosan ismeri az adottságait.

- Sokan mondták… de tőled hallom a legszívesebben… - görbült felfelé a szája sarka, ujjai a hátánál matattak… Majdhogynem dorombolva bújt a férfihoz.

Maes hagyta magát meghódítani. Ujjai Roy hátán táncoltak fel és alá, közben párjának mozdulatait, arcának rezdüléseit figyelte.

Roy jól tudta, innen már nem lesz nehéz dolga… Ugyan szinte bárkit megtudott volna hódítani, de neki Maes kellett… Ujjai kecsesen siklottak a póló alá, végig a bőrén, gyorsan és elegánsan lehámozva azt. Mozdulatai szépek, kifinomultak voltak, még a ruha kanapé támlájára dobásának közbe is.

Maes elégedetten felnyögött, majd szorosabban magához húzta Royt.

- Mi lenne Cicám, ha felmennénk a hálószobába? - súgta a fülébe, közben finoman ráharapva az érzékeny területre.

- Nem vagyok cica… - ellenkezett Roy hátát homorítva, csak hogy vitázzon még egy kicsikét. – Szúrsz… - sóhajtotta gyengén, a borosta a nyakát csikizte.

Maes szélesebben elmosolyodott és állát végighúzta Roy nyakánál.

- Tudom...

Roy alig hallhatóan nyüszögött, feltérdelt rendesen és kiszállt Maes öléből. Kezét az idősebb felé nyújtotta, szeme csalogatta.

Maes megfogta Roy kezét, majd elé lépett és a hálószoba felé húzta, majd félúton megállt, magához rántotta a csuklójánál és forrón megcsókolta.

Roy szorosan simult hozzá egy röpke pillanatra, hogy gyorsan kibújjon az ölelő karok közül és cicázva az idősebbel hátralépjen…

Maes nem lépett semmit, csak figyelte Royt.

- Roy, drága Royom...mégis mit csinálsz? - nyújtózkodott egyet kényelmesen. Eldöntötte, hogy most nem megy csak úgy a férfi után.

Roy az ajtóig sétált, lustán nekidőlt és kihívóan figyelte Maest… Végigmérte tetőtől talpig, szája sarkában mosollyal nyugtázva, Maes úgysem bírja soká…

Maes Royt figyelte és tényleg nem tudott már neki ellenállni. Közelebb lépett, majd megállt az ajtóban kedvesével szemben.

Roy fürgén ellépett és már a hálóba is volt…

Maes utána lépett, majd behajtotta maguk mögött az ajtót.

* * *

Edward láza néhány óra alvás után ismét felszökött a fiú pedig leizzadva, zaklatottan ült fel. Levegő után kapkodott és rászorított a fémkarjának a váll részére. Valamiért piszkosul fájlalni kezdte...

Havoc már mellette is volt, aggódva téve tenyerét a homlokára.

- Sajogsz mindenhol? – kérdezte, közben visszanyomta a srácot az ágyba.

Edward arca piros volt és elég meleg is. Lassan biccentett és jobban rászorított az automailre elnyomva egy fájdalmas fintort.

Havoc aggódva huppant le az ágyra.

- Mit tehetek…? Masszírozás segít? Gyógyszert nem adok, amíg nem ettél, többet árt étgyomorra, mint használ! – húzta el a száját, szomorúan nézve a sápadt, kimerült arcot.

- Borogatást kérhetek? - kérdezte halkan, majd elgondolkodott. - Talán egy kis masszírozás is jót tenne...

Havoc bólintott, kiöblítette a törülközőt és előbb az arcát törölte meg, újra vízbe mártotta s aztán tette a homlokára. Sose ápolgatott még így senkit, de figyelmese és lelkesen csinálta: mégis csak Edről volt szó…

Ujjaival finoman simította ruhán keresztül Ed bőrét, hol fáj neki…

Ed először összevonta a szemöldökét fájdalmában. Meg kellett szoknia Havoc érintését az érzékeny csatlakozásnál, ami most amúgy is rendesen sajgott. Arca fokozatosan lett egyre nyugodtabb, ahogy valamivel enyhült a fájdalom.

Havoc türelemmel érintette, simogatásai lassan masszírozássá alakultak. Mondta volna szívesen, vegye le a pólóját, de nem bírta volna kinyögni… Ed félre értené, beteg és amúgy is: nem merte…

Edward lassan fújta ki a levegőt, majd halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Jól esett... - mondta halkan, majd egy olyan szó is elhagyta a száját, amit amúgy nem sűrűn használt - Köszönöm...

Havoc szelíden somolygott rá, kezének nem tudott megálljt parancsolni, hogy ne húzza végig a sápadt arcon.

- Holnapra jobb lesz…

Ed bólintott, majd kezével ismét hozzáért Havocéhoz, hozzányomva a férfi tenyerét az arcához.

- Arrébb húzódok - mondta halkan a hangja még mindig nem nagyon akart visszajönni - Feküdj le te is aludni...

- Tudsz tőlem aludni? – kérdezte, kezdett ő is álmos lenni. Ha alszik, álmában félő, hogy hozzábújik…

Ed bólintott. Se így se úgy nem tudott volna aludni, de nem akarta, hogy Havoc miatta ne aludjon.

- Persze... megleszek - füllentette és az ágy szélére húzódott.

* * *

Havoc előbb elment tusolni, hogy frissen, illatosan feküdjön le aludni… Csak egy alsó és póló volt rajta, túlságosan megszokta, hogy egyedül alszik, a pólót is utolsó pillanatban vitte magával…

Edhez egész közel bújva helyezkedett, az ágy ugyan nem volt vészes kettejüknek, de a takaróért érezte, hogy lesznek még harcok, hacsak nem bújnak össze… Utóbbiban nem mert reménykedni sem..

Edward amennyire lehetett félre húzódott, hogy ne zavarja Havocot. Érezte, hogy a bőre forró, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tudni rendesen aludni. Pedig szeretett volna végre pihenni és túllenni a lázon, bár még csak egy napja tartott... Úgy tartotta magán a takarót, hogy Havocnak is jusson bőven, de ő se fázzon.

Havoc ezzel szemben közelebb húzódott, sóhajtva vette tudomásul, Ed teste milyen forró és csak reménykedni tudott, a pihenéssel kimegy belőle a láz…

Ed kissé oldalt fordította a fejét és a férfit figyelte. Elgondolkozott rajta, hogy miért törődik ennyit vele? Miért nem adja le egy kórházba, vagy Alnak?

Halkan sóhajtott és ismét a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, közben próbált nem a karjában lévő sajgásra koncentrálni.

Havoc hosszú percek után Edhez hajolt, minden orvosi végzettség nélkül is egyértelmű volt számára. A kis szöszinek valami nagyon fáj.

- Nem tudsz enni semmit? Egy fájdalomcsillapító enyhítené, így csak szenvedsz és kialudni se fogod magad…

Gondolkozott, szóljon-e Alnak, de most jobbnak látta, ha nem nyaggatják körbe, de ha egyszer a testvére…? Nála senki se ismeri jobban…

Ed fáradt szemmel nézett rá, majd biccentett.

- Valamit eszek akkor... - vett erőt magán, hogy kimegy a konyhába, de hirtelen az egész nagyon-nagyon távoli pontnak tűnt...

- Maradj, hozok valamit… - kelt ki az ágyból, hagyva Edet piheni. A láz izomfájdalmakkal jár, és egy sérült végtag kellemetlen sajgással kínozhatja ilyenkor…

Ed csak figyelte a férfit és még mindig nem értette, de talán majd egyszer megkérdezi... lecsukta a szemeit és arra gondolt, hogy talán egy kis étel tényleg jól fog esni...

* * *

Al eddigre nagyon megkedvelte a fiatal fiút, akihez be volt osztva. Kiderült, Roy nagyon jól választott, szándékosan egy békés, megbízható fiú mellé helyezte el. Elmesélte, Ed végül is nem tíz évesen tette le, és azt is, őt miért nem engedték át, és számára a bátyja a legfontosabb, hogy újra normális teste legyen…

A fiatal srác lelkesen hallgatta Al történeteit és kicsit beszélt magáról is, hogy vidékről jött, a nagyanyja nevelte mert az apja katona volt, az anyja meg elhagyta. Az apja meghalt egy háborúban ő pedig eldöntötte, hogy állami alkimista lesz.

Al estére aggódni kezdett testvéréért, vajon hogy boldogul? Bár, ha komoly problémái lennének, azt már hallaná… Nm az a típus, aki eltűri a beszólogatásakat. Másnap mindenképp megnézi, hogy megy a sora…

A srác lassan alváshoz készülődött, majd Alra pillantott.

- Te nem alszol, igaz? - nézett rá részvéttel.

- Nem… fáradtságot, fájdalmat sem érzek… - sóhajtott. – De így mindig éberen tudok figyelni a környezetemre, bátyó életvitele mellett ez nem hátrány! – próbált jó arcot vágni ehhez. Valójában nagyon is vágyott már meleg paplanra, a jóleső fáradtság érzésre, testvére ölelésére… Ezeket mind nem képes érzékelni, csak a hiányukat…

A fiú sóhajtott.

- Nem lehet könnyű, de azért szurkolok neked... jó éjszakát - ásított, majd bújt be a takaró alá.

- Jó éjt! – mondta Al is, eldőlt az ágyon és a látszat kedvéért magra húzta a takaróját… Semmit sem érzett a melegéből, de az érzés a szívében enyhítette fájdalmát. Könnyei belül mardosták, ahol senki sem látja…

* * *

A hadnagy kevés étellel tért vissza, megterhelni sem akarta Ed gyomrát. Segített az ágyon felülni majd kiment a teáért és gyógyszerért…

Edward lassan enni kezdett és valamennyire jól is esett neki. A tányér feléről eltüntette az ételt, a többihez viszont nem nyúlt. Amint megkapta a teát bevette a gyógyszert, majd visszadőlt az ágyra...

Havoc megmosolyogta a fiút, úgy érezte, sikerült legalább azt elérje, kicsit jobban legyen…

- Ébressz, ha nagyon fájna… - bújt mellé, állig felrántva a pokrócot.

A srác nagyon lassan bólintott, majd fokozatosan elnyomta az álom. Békésen vette a levegőt és feküdt mozdulatlanul.

Havoc mély levegőt vett és érintette meg a kezét… ujjait finoman rákulcsolva aludt el….

Mustang lépését nem értette csak hálásan gondolt a férfira. Legalább ennyire, de közel kerülhetett Edhez…


	4. Munka után

**4. rész - Munka után**

A fiatalabb katona nevéhez illően tüzes volt… Szinte felperzselte szenvedélyével a belépő férfit, karjaival forrón átölelte…

Maes kissé meglepődött a hirtelen váltástól, majd szorosabban ölelte magához Royt és lángoló szenvedéllyel viszonozta a csókjait.

Roy egész testével simult Maeshez, karjait lejjebb csúsztatta a derekára, csókjai a férfi nyakát kényeztették.

Maes hátrafele kezdte tolni Royt egyenesen az ágy irányába, simogatásaival egy pillanatra sem állt le. Érezni, érinteni akarta a férfit.

A Láng alkimista lassan lépdelt hátra, az ágy széléig. Kihívó pillantást vetett a férfira, ujjait ajkain húzta végi….

Maes leült az ágyra, majd magához húzta Royt és a hasát kezdte puszilgatni, néha szándékosan piszkálva az állával, a borostával...

Roy amilyen felhevült állapotban volt, többnyire a vállára szorítva igyekezett levezetni a feltörő érzelmeit, hangját így se tudta visszatartani… Érzékeny bőre borzongott a kellemes kényeztetéstől.

Maes elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd az ölébe húzta Royt, utána a nyakához hajolt és kisebb nyalintásokkal kényeztette.

Roy finom, alig észrevehető mozdulatokkal kezdte lehámozni az egyenruhát… Nyakát megadóan mutatta Maes felé, addig se figyeli, milyen hamar megszabadul a ruháktól…

Maes hátrébb dőlt az ágyon és végigmérte kedvesét, többször is. Még mindig ugyanaz volt a véleménye. Roy nagyon csinos fiatal férfi. Bárki számára vonzó lehet. Szemében vágy csillant, ahogy a fekete tekintetet figyelte.

Roy akaratlanul, pusztán megszokásból is pózolt pár mozdulatnyit, mielőtt Maes fölé térdelt volna. Keze kíváncsian siklott égig nyakától az ágyékáig, érezve lentebb társa lüktető férfiasságát, forró, vágytól megremegő bőrét.

Maes hangtalanul felnyögött és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Keze lecsúszott Roy derekán végigsimítva a fenekén.

Roy pillantása megakadt kedvese arcán, szabad kezével a tarkójára simított, közelebb vonva az alezredes. Ajkai lágyan simultak a másikéra, forró vérének sürgetésével nem törődött.

Maes finoman átkarolta és a csókot meg sem szakítva döntötte a hátára és hajolt fölé. Ujjai lecsúsztak az arcán és a nyakán, végigcirógatva a bőrét.

Roy hátrébb tolta Maes és ártatlanul nézett fel rá.

- Hová sietsz? – kérdezte, ezzel kijátszva az utolsó lapját… Maes erre már ugrani szokott…

Maes szeme megvillant, egyelőre nem válaszolt, csak még forróbban csókolta meg a párját. Keze lecsúszott Roy oldalán, majd benyúlt a már kibontott nadrág alá és lassan megszabadította tőle... utána keze végigsimított Roy ágyékán, az alsóján keresztül és elmosolyodott.

- Nem is tudom... mintha itt ébredezne valami...

A fiatalabb katona egyetértően bólintott.

- Nahát, milyen jó megfigyelő a nyomozó úr… - szemtelenkedett élénk tekintetét Maes szemébe fúrva.

- Végülis ne siessünk... - csúszott fentebb a keze ismét a mellkasra csókjaival a nyak puha bőrét simogatta.

Roy elvigyorodott… Kettejük közül Maes volt a türelmesebb, kivéve ilyen helyzetekbe.

- Előttünk az éjszaka… - ölelte magához, karjaival rabul ejtve.

Maes szorosan simult Royhoz, karjai átfogták a derekánál, ujjai gyengéden cirógatták. Közben elvarázsolt tekintettel figyelte a szép arcot.

Mustang sötétkék szemei vágytól csillogtak, csípőjét Maeséhez dörzsölte. Kíváncsian figyelte a reakcióját…

Maes ismét hátradöntötte Royt és szorosabban ölelte át, majd forró csókot nyomott az ajkaira. Keze a férfi alhasánál járt. Egyszerűen nem bírta megállni, hogy simogassa, hogy megcsókolja, vagy csak hogy egyszerűen hozzáérjen.

A fiatalabb katona érintései gyengék, alig érezhetőek voltak… Arcán apró mosoly suhant át és szenvedélyesen markolt Maes fenekére, ajkaival vadul kapott Maes ajki után…

Maes felhevülten viszonozta a csókot és simult egész testével Roy forró testéhez. A szíve egyre hevesebben vert, miközben kedvese ajkait ízlelte.

Roy érezte, amit Maes is… szenvedélyt, vágyat… ujjai vadul cikáztak testén, feltérképezve az izmos, gyönyörű testet.

Maes hosszasan és forrón csókolta, majd amikor elvált tőle Roy nyakához hajolt. Apró gyengéd csókokkal kényeztette, ahogy azt kedvese szerette.

A Láng Alkimista szaporán szuszogott a fülébe, ujjai tovább markolászták Maes bőrét. Elmosolyodott, kezeivel masszírozó mozdulatokkal folytatta tevékenységét.

A férfi a csókjaival áttért Roy vállára, majd keze lecsúszott a derekára és lassan megszabadította az utolsó ruhadarabtól is.

Roy elismerően hümmögött, csupasz testével érzékien simult Maeshez. Szerette megőrjíteni, a végsőkig húzni a férfit.

Maes felsimított Roy combján, közben belenyögött a férfi vállába és szorosabban simult hozzá. Kedvese tudta, hogy hogy húzhatja fel...

Roy ezen felbátorodva tovább gyötörte, Maes vállára húzta kezeit és hátrébb tolta.

A nyomozó már igencsak felhevült állapotban volt és figyelte Roy arcát, a mozdulatait. Keze a férfi ágyéka felé csúszott.

Roy feljebb ült és határozottan eltolta Maest, majd a vállait megragadva a hátára fektette. Lovagló ülésben a derekára ült, szándékosan mocorogva helyezkedve.

Maes kissé hátrahajtotta a fejét és felnyögött, majd ujjaival beletúrt a fekete tincsekbe, végigsimított az arcon, le a nyakán vállán az alhasa felé. Kezének vonalát követte pillantása is.

- Jó érzéssel tölt el, hogy egy higgadt nyomozót így láthatok… - jegyezte meg Roy Maesen végigmérve. Kicsit hátrébb csúszott, átvéve a vezetést… Kezével óvatosan fonta körül a vértől duzzadó férfiasságot és segített, hogy testük eggyé váljon.

Maes ismét felnyögött. Keze Roy derekára csúszott, tekintetével nem tudott elszakadni a férfitől.

Roy felmordult a pillanatra feszítő érzéstől. Lassan mozdult meg, kezével a mellkasra támaszkodott, hátát kissé homorítva.

A nyomozó ujjai lassan lecsúsztak a férfi alhasára, majd onnan egészen a lüktető férfiasságáig. Finoman ráfogott az érzékeny testrészre, majd lassan mozgatni kezdte a kezét.

Roy kéjesen sóhajtozott, arcára is kiült a szenvedély. Maes kezének ritmusára mozgott, lassítva a tempón…

Maes szabad keze Roy derekát simogatta, másik keze egyre ütemesebben mozdult fel-le. Érezte, hogy már nem sok hiányzik neki.

A fiatalabb katona félig nyitott ajkait egyre hangosabb sóhajok hagyták el, mozdulatai hol gyorsultak, hol szinte megálltak… Teste ívben megfeszült, ujjai remegve támaszkodtak Maes mellkasán…

A férfi hátradöntötte a fejét és hangosabban nyögött fel. Teste megremegett, ahogy elérte a beteljesülés. Ujjai kissé belemartak Roy derekába.

Roy fáradtan bújt Maeshez, hangosan zihálva a nyakába. Még csak fáradt volt, álmos még nem…

Maes beletúrt a férfi hajába és közelebb vonta magához.

- Jól kifárasztottál - suttogta szeretettel.

- Öregszel drága..? – szemtelenkedett Roy gonosz vigyorral az arcán – régen jobban kellett gyötörjelek…

- Csak elfáradtam... egész nap ugráltattak az irodában... - karolta szorosabban - Meg talán igen... nos az ember minden perccel öregszik...

- Naaa… ne légy ilyen komoly… kicsit több élénkséget… - duruzsolta az arcához dörgölőzve. Légzése kezdett lecsillapodni és testét se érezte olyan kocsonya-állagúnak… Sőt, feljebb emelkedett és ujjaival Maes haját piszkálgatta.

Maes felnevetett.

- Jól van... meggyőztél! De te még mindig túl élénk vagy - nyomott egy csókot a homlokára, majd felült. - Mit szólsz egy kiadós fürdőhöz?

- Dúl bennem az energia… - bólogatott Roy s fürgén felpattant. Már rég az ajtóban volt, mikor Maes felkelt… Most, hogy Riza két hétre át lett helyezve északra, nem volt aki lefárassza az irodában… Békés unatkozásnak adhatta át napjait…

- Ilyenkor komolyan áldom Rizát... hasznos, ha valaki a körmödre néz - motyogta maga elé, majd követte a férfit. Kezeit rátette Roy vállára, maga előtt tolva egészen a fürdőig.

- Miért is? – pillantott hátra Roy, direkt nehezen lépkedve, hogy Maesnek nehezebb legyen tolnia. – Egy kis szabadság nekem is kellett már! – dugta ki a nyelvét komisz arccal. Bizony Riza nélkül arany élete volt…

- Akkor élvezd a szabadságot és készítsd elő a fürdővizet! - vigyorodott el, ahogy barátját figyelte.

- Azt csinálom… - nevetett, jól tudva, amint a szigorú katonanő visszajön, rá száll és addig nem mozdul mellőle, nem engedi haza míg nem lesz kész mindennel.

Lassan a kádhoz sétált, körbemosta és vizet engedett. Kezével játékosan lötykölte a folyó vízsugarat…

Maes hátulról átkarolta.

- A sok szabadság nagyon felpörgetett... - mosolyodott el ahogy a vizet figyelte.

- Fel hát! Kellett is ez… - adott egy kis csókot a nyakára, ujjaival is simogatva.

Maes továbbra is szeretettel figyelte Royt, majd belépett a kádba és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, maga után húzva a másik férfit is.

- Így legalább lesz időd az alkalmazottaid körmére nézni...

- És megnevelni a kis szemtelen alkimistánk… összesározta az irodámat, kiabált és hisztizett… De lehet Havocra hagyom… Ő szenvedjen vele! – ült Maes ölébe, fejét a mellkasának döntve.

- Edwardtól ezt megszokhattad volna... eléggé agresszív tud lenni a srác. És most még mellé nyűgös is volt. Csodálom, hogy még nem robbant fel a szállás. Bár Havoc türelmes vele... - simogatta Roy hasát és elmerengett - Riza meddig is lesz távol?

- Agresszív vagy nem, nevelés kérdése… A hadnagy betörhetné… - hunyta le a szemeit. – Riz? A héten még nem jön vissza.

- Ezek szerint a továbbiakban rám hárul a feladat, hogy estére lefárasszalak? - hajolt a nyakához és suttogta halkan - Ha gondolod elmehetünk valahova még...

- Így van… - csusszant feljebb és öntötte fejét Maes vállára, hogy jobban elérje a nyakát. – Verjelek el mondjuk billiárdban…? Abban még akár meg is tudsz szorongatni…

- Ilyesmire gondoltam... útközben benézhetnénk a szállásra is... meg néhány kocsmába, összeszedni a bandát... nem hiszem, hogy ilyenkor már alszanak... Bár lehet, hogy Havoc már lepihent... nem lehet könnyű egésznap egy bolhazsákkal...

- Jó ötlet… Bredáék nemrég lettek Centralba visszahelyezve, Havoc lehet még nem is tudja… Ed biztos nem jön, az ágyat nyomja miután szerencsétlen hadnagyot kitúrta. Kinézem belőle… - nyúlt a tusfürdőért.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - vette el tőle a tusfürdőt, majd nyomott a kezére belőle és Roy bőrét kezdte dörgölni. - Tisztán illatosan felkeressük a csapatot...

- Menjünk a szokott helyünkre… ott van billiárd és darts is… - térdelt fel és fordult szembe Maessel, hogy elérje mindenhol tusfürdővel.

Maes kezével finoman belesimogatta a tusfürdőt Roy bőrének minden négyzetcentiméterébe.

- És lehet kártyázni is... A többiek biztosan fognak örülni...

- Én annak fogok örülni hogy ismét elverhetlek! – kuncogott Roy és megvárta,míg Maes lemossa róla a habot. – Állj fel kérlek…

Maes hosszan nyújtózkodott, majd felállt.

Roy gyengéden habosította fel a tusfürdőt Maes testén, figyelve minden mozdulatot.

Maes elmerengve figyelte Royt, majd amikor végeztek megengedte a zuhanyt és mindkettejükről lemosta a habot... utána törülközőért nyúlt. Egyet magára tekert egyet pedig Roynak nyújtott, végül magához ölelte és forrón megcsókolta a férfit.

Roy vadul viszonozta, mutatva,még mindig túlságosan tele van energiával.

Maes belemosolygott a csókba. A fürdő és Roy közelsége feltöltötte energiával...

- Mielőtt túl élénk lennél… - simított a törülköző alá – öltözzünk és akár indulhatnánk is…. –lépett el hirtelen, nem várva meg a „megtorlást".

Maes bólintott... egyszer még haza fognak érni... Átment a hálóba, majd gyorsan felöltözött és kint megvárta amíg Roy is elkészül és mivel ez beletelik egy kis időbe leült és nekifogott olvasni...

Roy tényleg nem készült el olyan hamar, mint Maes szokott. Ráérősen vett fel civil ruhát, haját hátratűrte. Maes így nagyon szerette…


	5. Játékos este

**5. rész - Játékos este**

Havoc ekkortájt kezdett ébredezni, Edo nem aludt nyugodtan és ez őt is zavarta. Nem is annyira a fáradtság, inkább az aggódás miatt. Óvatosan simogatta Ed hátát.

Edward piros arccal feküdt, szemét bágyadtan nyitotta ki, ahogy Havocra nézett.

- Felkeltettelek? - kérdezte halkan.

- Nem gond… - bújt közelebb a remegő fiúhoz. – Fázol…? – kérdezte a bőrén végigsimítva. Ugyan forró volt, mégis… úgy tűnt, reszket.

Edward kissé megremegett és már nem csak a láztól pirult. Miért bújik ilyen közel hozzá a férfi?

- Csak a láz.. - húzta összébb magát és fordított Havocnak zavartan hátat.

- Én is arra gondoltam…- sóhajtott a férfi. – Lázasan fázik így az ember, hisz a takaró nagy részét magadra rángattad… - kuncogott és átölelte a fiút.

Edward fészkelődött, majd igyekezte lefejteni magáról a férfi kezét.

- Attól nem gyógyulok meg, ha ölelgetsz - mondta kissé szúrósan. Zavarba volt, nagyon is. Viszont nem csak azért mert Havoc átölelte, hanem azért is, amilyen gondolatok születtek a fejében emiatt...

- Én pedig megfagyok… lerángattad rólam a takarót… - vázolta a helyzetet Havoc. A hátára semmi se maradt… Bőven elfértek volna alatta, ha Edo nem gyűri maga alá az egészet.

- Szóval radiátornak használsz, vagy mi a fene? - morgolódott a srác a láza ellenére és még jobban összehúzta magát - Keress egy másik pokrócot.. biztos van valahol, nem?

Havoc beletörődve helyzetébe kiszállt az ágyból és a sötétbe előtúrt egy pulcsit és melegebb nadrágot. Másik pokróca nem volt így a télikabátját terítette magára jobb híján, hogy ne fagyjon meg…

Edward felé fordult, majd felült.

- Hé.. nincs másik takaród? - motyogta, majd az ágy közepe felé húzódott néhány centit és a takarót félig meddig Havocra terítette. A férfi mégiscsak gondoskodik róla.. nem kellene kitúrnia az ágyból...

- Nincs… egyedül vagyok a szobában, és ez elég szokott lenni… Használd csak, már takarózom a kabáttal, de amint meggyógyulsz, a takaró fele az enyém…. – azt már csak magában mondta, amilyen kicsi, olyan nagy helyet foglalt.

Edward biccentett, majd maga köré húzta a takarót gondosan beburkolózva. Valamivel meg kell hálálnia a gondoskodást... ez így egyenlő. Piros arccal húzódott közelebb, majd bújt hozzá Havochoz.

- Csak hogy ne fázz meg... - mondta zavartan és a szemeit is lecsukta. Nem is akarta Havoc arcát látni.

Havoc elmosolyodott, egyik karjával óvatosan átölelve Edet. Bele se mert gondolni, milyen rossz lehet most a másik szálláson lévőknek, akik mégis maradtak… Szíve hevesebben vert Ed közelségétől.

Ed néhány percig hallgatta Havoc szívverését, majd lassan elnyomta az álom. A férfi karjaiban valahogy nyugodtabban el tudott szunyókálni. A láz miatt kissé szaggatottan vette a levegőt még alvás közben is.

Havoc apró mozdulatokkal simogatta a srác hátát, álmos volt de a kellemes érzés, hogy Ed hozzábújt, ébren tartotta.

* * *

Maes amint látta, hogy elkészült letette a könyvet, majd felkapta a kabátot és bevárta Royt. Az ajtóban még átölelte.

- Így ma legalább tíz ember fejét elcsavarod és minden harmadik utánad fog nézni... - mondta enyhe büszkeséggel a hangjában. Hiszen Roy az ő párja.

- De lehet megint el lesz engedve a billiárd díja… - vigyorgott a csinos katona és hosszú, fekete kabátot vett fel.

Hughes felnevetett az emlékre.

- No igen... csak akkor a fickó arra számított, hogy vele mész el este...

- Naiv volt… de azért kedves gesztus, nem? És akkor nagyon csúnyán kikaptam, lehet azt hite, vigasztalásra van szükségem…

- Azt hitte nincs senki más, aki megvigasztaljon... - búgta Hughes, majd messzebb meglátta a szállás épületét. - Csak utánad... te tudod merre van Havoc...

- Megyek is… - sietett előre, egészen a szobáig vezetve Maest. A szállásmester nem nagyon izgatta magát a látványuk miatt, Royt gyakran látta…

* * *

Maes a szobánál előrelépett, majd halkan kopogott. Választ nem hallott, ezért óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset és belépett. Jobb csendben lenni és nem felkelteni az alvó kisoroszlánt... Az előtérben lámpát kapcsolt így a fény megvilágította a kis szobában fekvő két összebújt alakot.

Roy csendesen követte, szeme lassan szokott hozzá a sötéthez. Mikor kirajzolódott a két szöszi, óvatosan megfogta Maes karját és kifelé húzta, csendesen lépdelve, a lámpát is lekapcsolva.

- Ne keltsük fel Havocot? - nézett rá a szemüveges férfi. Bár volt egy sejtése, hogy a szőke hadnagy, most úgysem hagyná itt a kis beteget...

- Ne… Szerintem jobban érzi magát a kis hiszti zsákkal… Lehet, ha meggyógyul, az ablakon hajítja ki a hadnagyunk amiért ölelgeti… - húzta továbbra is maga után.

- Vagy ő maga fog bújni hozzá - kuncogott a férfi, majd kiléptek az utcára. - Akkor Bredáék, igaz?

- Összeillenének… - mosolygott, kivételesen nem gúnyosan tekintve Edre. – Bredáék… Az új szálláson hideg van… Havocén nincs üresedés. Maradt a régi szállás. Hamar meglesznek…

* * *

Edward az ajtónyitásra felébredt a fényre meg kissé mozgolódott, majd miután ismét csukódott az ajtó körbekémlelt a szürke szobában...

Havoc félkómásan emelte fel a fejét és ejtette is vissza.

Edward visszatette a fejét és csendben maradt. Nem akarta zavarni Havocot... hadd aludjon legalább ő.

* * *

Hamarosan tényleg meg is lett a csapat, bár nem a szálláson, sokkal inkább mellette a kocsmában... Maes már messziről felismerte a hangjukat...

Royt Breda egyenesen leteperte örömében… Már igencsak volt benne alkohol. Ne akart semmi durvát, csupán megölelte szeretett ezredesüket, de a lendület és testfelépítése után Royt a fenekét tapogatva tápászkodott fel és nevetett együtt a férfival…

Maes csak a fejét csóválta, majd hátba vágta a megtermett férfit.

- Buliztok, és nekünk még csak nem is szóltatok?

Breda zavartan vakargatta a fejét és nyomott Maes kezébe gyorsan egy whiskyt.

- Bocs fiúk, de a szállásig se jutottunk el… - vallotta meg.

Maes vigyorogva vette el az italt, majd szervált gyorsan Roynak is egyet.

- Akkor igyunk a két szőkére... akik otthon alszanak és kimaradnak ebből a remek éjszakából..

- Két szőke? – nézett érdeklődve Breda de nem sokáig érdekelte a téma, Furey kis híján az ölébe esett. Szerencsétlent aznap majdnem mindenki fellökte… Most éppen Roy esett át rajta…

Fallman megragadta Furey karját és egy székre nyomta.

Maes csak nevetett.

- Gondolom unjátok már itt a levegőt.. átmegyünk billiárdozni, ha velünk jöttök...

- Gyere Breda, kíváncsi vagyok, billiárdba mennyire vagy jó… - invitálta az alacsony katonát és állította irányba.

- Igenis, főnök… - lépegetett előre kicsit bizonytalanul az említett.

Maes felnevetett.

- Szerintem odáig el sem vánszorognak már - mondta oldalvást Roynak, ahogy kiléptek a füstös épületből.

- Próba szerencse… szeretnék minél több embert elverni ma… - vigyorgott magabiztosan és lépett volna a pulthoz. Mit ad isten, pont az a bizonyos srác volt, akit egyszer csúnyán kikosarazott. Nem az, aki elengedte a billiárd díját, de ez a srác is hasonlóan próbált közeledni.

Maes csak vigyorgott, hogy nem veszi észre szegény srác, hogy Royt egy cseppet sem érdekli a személye... ellenben az ingyen billiárddal, amit nyomban elfogadott.

Amint az asztalhoz értek Maes már készítette is a golyókat.

- Elsőnek én verlek el Roy... aztán megverheted a többieket...

- Álmodj királyfi… - somolygott Roy és nyitott… túl jól is, Breda csak ámultan leste minden mozdulatát, ahogy messziről a pultos is gyönyörködött egy sort ahogy Roy az asztalra hajolva szinte már puccsított… A férfi mindebből semmit sem érzéke, hozzá volt szokva, őt megbámulják mindenfelé. Inkább folytatta a játékot, alig engedve teret Maesnek…

Maes amint odajutott hasonló munkát végzett... a saját golyóit sorra tüntette el a pályáról így szoros meccs alakult ki közöttük. Hol az egyik hol a másik vezetett egészen a végéig...

- 1-0 ide… - lökte meg csípővel Maest, arcán önelégült vigyor. – Ez azt jelenti, a következő kört te állod…

- Gratulálok... de miért nem kéred ki te? Neked ingyen adja a pultos - veregette hátba, majd az italokért indult.

- Mert még kér a végén ellenszolgáltatást… - kapta el a karját és súgta a fülébe pajkos vigyorral.

- Azt úgysem engedném... - mosolygott rá vissza hasonlóan, majd eltűnt és hamarosan több pohár whiskyvel jelent meg, amit szét is osztott... - A győztesnek kettő jár - tette le az említett két pohárkát Roy elé.

- Le akarsz itatni? – kérdezte az egyik poharat elemelve. Lassan szopogatni kezdte a Whiskyt, a pályát pedig átengedte Bredanak, ő maradt néző.

- Ugyan már... mit feltételezel rólam? - nézett rá ártatlanul, majd nyitott...

- Csak ismerlek… - vont vállat és a mögötte lévő asztalra ült. Legtöbb esetben a katonákat elzavarják, de a srácnak esze ágában sem volt Royt fegyelmezni… Inkább néha rápillantott titokban, figyelve a többiekkel való viszonyát is…

- Ejj… csomós a filc… - morgolódott Breda és simított végig a számára gyanús területen. Roy nevetve figyelte….

- Dehogy csomós! - legyintett Maes - csak te ittál már túl sokat... gyerünk... még egyet ütsz és nyertem...

- Nem nem… ez itt egy csomó! – magyarázta még majd elszánt arckifejezéssel meglökte a golyót ami Maesét be is juttatta a lyukba…

Roy kuncogva figyelte a jelenetet. Kezdett jó lenni a buli.

* * *

Maes elvigyorodott miután megnyerte a játszmát, majd ledobta magát Roy mellé.

- Dartzban nem győzöl le - pillantott a kerek tábla felé.

Fallman közben kihívta Fureyt billiárdban.

- Ne légy olyan biztos magadban… - vonta fel egyik szemöldökét és Falmanékat nézte.

- Majd meglátjuk... - fogta kézen és húzta fel.

Roy az italáért nyúlt még mielőtt követte Maest a táblához. Ebben tényleg Maes szokott jobb lenni…

Maes rögtön egy szép dobással indított, majd átadta a lehetőséget Roynak is.

A fiatalabb katona hasonlóan szépet dobott, rögtön meg is lökve Maest szokásosan, csípővel. – Azért én se vagyok úgy elmaradva…

- Most még nem... - mondta magabiztosan a férfi, majd hamarosan jócskán elhúzott pontszámban Roy előtt.

- Legalább ne ilyen csúnyán porolnál el… - húzta el a száját Roy és indult az italokért… A srác most is végigmérte, de nem tett semmi feltűnőt, egyelőre beérte azzal, hogy néha megbámulta. Sok katonát látott már, de Roy különleges volt…

Maes csak mosolyogva nézte, ahogy megmosolyogta a pultost is. Nagyon is feltűnő volt már a srác.

A Láng Alkimista nehezen, de Breda kezébe nyomta a poharát. A férfi rögtön nadrágjára is loccsantotta mire Roy a homlokára csapott…

- Jó helyre öntöd te is… - nézte világos nadrágján a foltot. – Még jó, hogy neked is whiskyt hoztam, talán elpárolog…

Maes csak vigyorgott Bredán.

- Hagyjad már... nem is fog rá emlékezni.

- Én annál inkább.. – csóválta a fejét végigsimítva a folton. Itt jött el az a pillanat, hogy a pultos fiú inkább nem bámulta tovább, ez már sok volt neki is… Roy nem úgy tűnt, hogy most talán szabad lenne…

Maesben már volt annyi alkohol, hogy nem érdekelte ki látja. Roy elé lépett és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Majd takarlak, vagy akár nadrágot is cserélhetünk a mosdóban... - hajolt a füléhez.

- Nem szükséges… Elpárolog… - tolta el gonosz vigyorral. – De most azt hiszem, el tudlak kapni dartsba…

- Kizárt... Én kaplak el billiárdban is. - ígérte, de mivel az asztalnál épp Breda és Fallmann verték el felváltva Fureyt maradt a dartz.

* * *

Roy ígéretéhez híven meg is verte, aminek egyértelmű oka az alkohol volt…

Maes átkarolta Roy derekát.

- Örülj csak... vakszerencse volt - mondta közben egész közel hajolt Roy arcához.

- Vagy csak sokat ittál és kiütöd magad..:? – csípte meg Maes arcát és küldte italért… Ő nyert,Maes fizet…

Maes hamarosan meg is jelent és mindenki elé letette a poharakat, Roy elé szintén kettőt, mint az előbb is.

Breda szépen lassan ki is dőlt…

Roy még csúnya vereséget mért Maesre és széles vigyorral az arcán csóválta a fejét.

- Vesztettél…

Maes Royra mosolygott.

- Hozzak még egy kört?

- Nem kell… Furey még eljátszadozik Falmannal, én viszont veled szeretnék majd otthon… de ha így folytatod, bealszol…- suttogta a fülébe és megbökte a hátát, hogy merre a kijárat.

- Ó? Játszani akarsz... azt hittem már kinőtted a gyerekkort, de elraktam néhány régi kisautót... építsünk nekik pályát. - túrt bele Roy hajába, tekintetében vad tűz gyulladt.

- Igen… Valahogy úgy… de előbb neked kell pályát találni… - szélesedett ki a vigyor és a kocsma elé kiérve kedvesen egy hókupacba lökte Maest, fejjel előre és rögtön húzta is ki…

* * *

A pultos fiú fejcsóválva nézett a két katona után. Mit eszik egy ilyen gyönyörű férfi egy egyszerű nyomozón? – gondolta majd összeszedte a poharakat.

* * *

Maesnek ez idő alatt volt annyi ideje, hogy egy marék havat a kezébe vegyen, amit utána Roy felsője alá varázsolt be.

Roy gyanúsan magas hangon fejezte ki nem tetszését, sietve próbálta kirázni a havat felhevült teste mellől…

Maes magához karolta, és szorosan hozzányomta Royhoz a felsőt.

- Mindjárt elolvad... - mondta, közben simogatta a férfi hátát.

Roy sápítozva tiltakozott a hideg hó ellen és inkább Maes ölébe ugrott, hogy hanyatt essenek a hóba.. Amint háta a hónak csapódott, fordult is át lenyomva Maest…

Maes megragadta Roy csuklóját és felülkerekedve rajta fölé hajolt.

- Csak lassan a testtel...

- Ó hogyaza… - morgott Roy. – te mióta józanodsz ki ilyen hamar…?

- Mióta belelöknek kétszer is a jéghideg hóba... - cirógatta meg Roy arcát. - De az a javaslatom, hogy siessünk haza...

- Akkor szállj le rólam… nehéz vagy… - böködte mutatóujjával Maes mellkasát és megpróbált felülni…

Maes szorosabban hozzásimult, ajkaival végigsimított Royén, majd felkelt és felrántotta a férfit is.

Roy gyorsan le is porolta magát és maga után rántotta barátját.

- Tessék egyenesen menni!

- Én tökéletesen egyenesen megyek - karolta át a derekát és mosolygott továbbra is.

- Mióta egyenes ez? – nézett hátra a lábnyomokra, Maesé igencsak csálé volt…

Maes hátranézett és elmerengett a lábnyomai fölött...

- Meg kell állapítanom, hogy valaki kicsivel többet ivott a kelleténél... nézzük csak.. lehet, hogy ketten voltak és épp hazafelé tartanak...

- Csak te drága… - szédült meg Roy, ellentmondásosan a kijelentésre. Egész jól felértek a lakásba és rögtön a nadrágján akadt meg a tekintete.

- Ez még mindig alkoholtól nedves.. fene Bredát, hogy engem öntött pont le…

Maes keze lecsúszott a nadrág övére, majd pillanatok alatt eltüntette Royról.

- Akkor nincs is rá szükség... de mintha az alsódra is ment volna... - tapogatta meg az alsónadrágot elől. - Szerintem már ez sem kell... - villant meg a szeme.

Roy teste megrándult Maes gyors „támadásától"

- Maes… - nyögte remegő hangon, ujjaival párja hajába markolva.

A férfi közelebb hajolt, majd megállt Roy ajkai előtt és épphogy nem érintette csak hozzá.

- Igen, Roy? - búgta halkan.

A fiatal katona apró puszit nyomott az ajkaira.

- A nadrágomat beáztatom először is… Nem szeretném, ha foltos maradna… - adott még egy puszit és hajolt le a kérdéses ruhadarabért.

- Beáztatod reggel - simogatta Maes a derekát és nyúlt be az alsó alá. - Biztosan nem marad foltos...

Roy rögtön felugrott a simogatásra, kezében szorítva még a nadrágot…

- Türelem… - simogatta ki Maes kezeit az alsójából és mielőtt utánakaphatott volna, ellépett a fürdő felé. Arcát is megmosta, kezdett elálmosodni.

Maes vállat vont, majd előre ment a szobába és végigdőlt az ágyon... fáradt volt és ha Roy nem foglalkozik vele... akkor inkább alszik.

Roy kómásan lépett be a hálóba és dőlt Maes mellé… Alig tette le fejét a párnára és el is nyomta az álom.

Maes még félálomba magához ölelte a férfit és reggelig gyakorlatilag meg sem mozdult és Roy is békésen aludt, az ébredés legapróbb jele nélkül.

* * *

Ellenben Edwarddal, aki nyugtalanul aludt és csak azért nem forgolódott sokat, hogy Havocot ne keltse fel...

Havoc hajnaltájban arra ébredt, hogy karjai gyengéden átfogják Edwardot, arcával a nyakához bújt… Zavartan húzódott hátrébb és inkább a hátának támasztotta fejét…

Edward álmában a hátára fordult és Havoc felé mocorgott, a vállára döntötte a fejét békésen szuszogva a férfi nyakára.

A szőke férfi ébren volt már és szeretettel ölelte át, Ednek már nem volt olyan forró az arca, se a teste…

A kis alkimista hajnaltájt végre mély álomba zuhant. A láza lentebb ment így nyugodtan tudott aludni pár órát.


	6. Iratok szerteszét

**6. rész - Iratok szerteszét**

Maes reggel hamar felébredt és a fejét fogta. Eléggé megviselte az elfogyasztott alkohol. Végigmérte a mellette fekvő Royt, majd szeretettel elmosolyodott és közelebb húzta magához.

Roy a hasán feküdt, háttal a „világnak". Halkan morgolódott, hogy fel akarják kelteni és feljebb húzta a takaróját…

Hughes elvigyorodott, majd lehúzta Royról a takarót és ráhajolt, majd a nyakára adott néhány puszit.

- Aki legény este legyen legény ilyenkor is - suttogta a fülébe.

- Ne… - nyöszörgött Roy fázósan és megborzongott Maes csókjaitól. Nyűgösen nyitotta ki a szemét és karmolt Maes hátába. – Kegyetlen vagy, olyan jól aludtam…

Maes elmosolyodott, majd még néhány csókot adott a puha bőrre.

- Hogy te milyen vad vagy - búgta halkan és áttért Roy tarkójára.

- És hajlékony… - nyúlt hátra és kapta el Maes kezeit. – Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy reggel van?

- Lehetnél te is nyomozó - húzta végig az állát Roy tarkójánál és simogatni kezdte a kezét.

Roy felmordult és kicsit feljebb emelkedett.

- Szúrsz… - kuncogta megfeszített háttal, maga elé húzva Maes kezét.

Maes ujja hegyével simogatta Roy arcát.

- Nehéz is vagy… - mocorgott Maes alatt és bosszúból, hogy nem száll le róla, csuklóját kezdte nyelve hegyével ingerelni…

Maes kissé hátrébb húzta a kezét.

- Most inkább ne húzz fel - mordult halkan. - Be kellene érni időben... ugyan Riza nincs, de a nagyfőnök bent lesz...

Roy elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Te heveskedtél, én csak folytattam… és valóban, a Führer ma biztosan benéz…

* * *

Havoc megvárta, míg Ed felébred és addig szinte mozdulatlanul feküdt, hagyva, hogy a kis alkimista rajta feküdjön…

Már jócskán eltelt a délelőttből, amikor Edward kinyitotta a szemeit. Amit látott az Havoc nyaka és néhány szőke tincs volt. Bágyadtan dörgölte meg a szemét, majd ült fel. Az arca halványan piros volt, a láza még nem múlt el teljesen.

Havoc felkelt és végigmérte Edet, haját kicsit megborzolta.

- Tudtál aludni? – kérdezte kedvesen.

A fiú bólintott.

- Valamennyit igen... és te? - kérdezett vissza ásítva, majd az órára pillantott. - Nem azért a pár szóért, de neked nem kell dolgozni?

- Kéne – hagyta rá Havoc és most nem sok kedvet érzett egy korai munkába menéshez. A végig aggódott éjszaka után úgy érezte, alig aludt egy-két órát.

- Mindjárt bemegyek…

- Be kellene mennem Mustanghoz - emelte az automailt a homlokához, hogy hűtse. - Lenne hozzá egy-két keresetlen szavam...

- Tegnap nem beszéltél már vele? – kérdezte a szőke férfi az egyenruháját felvéve.

- Azóta felmerült néhány probléma! - morgolódott, majd visszadőlt a párnára, miután már gondosan végigmérte az öltöző Havocot...

- Nem ilyen szállásra számítottál, igaz? – sóhajtott a hadnagy, ujjai gyakorlott mozdulatokkal siklottak végig az egyenruha kabátkáján és gombolták be.

- Csak egyszerűen nem értem, hogy miért hozzád rakott be, amikor tudja, hogy ez a szoba csak egyetlen ággyal rendelkezik... - vont vállat. Havockal mint szobatárs nem is lett volna baja még az egy ággyal sem... csak azzal, hogy Mustang mintha ezt direkt csinálta volna...

- Ez egyszerű… ezen a szálláson nincs egy szabad hely se igazán… az újoncokéról jöttél gondolom, a másik, kettes pedig nem nagyon az ő hatásköre… - vont vállat és kész volt az indulásra. – Reggelinek valót hagytam a konyhában, sietek vissza, ha lehet ne mászkálj el, Alt még felküldöm. Nem örülnék, ha jobban megfáznál…

- Ne aggódj értem! - vigyorodott el magabiztosan a srác, majd kisebb köhögő rohamot kapott és inkább nem virgonckodott, hanem nyakig húzta magára a takarót. - Megleszek... - motyogta halkabban.

Havoc még intett az ajtóból és téli kabátját a vállára téve kilépett a folyosóra.

* * *

Nehezen, de csak megtalálta Alék szobáját. A páncélos srác megörült a hadnagynak, de annak már kevésbé, hogy Ed így lebetegedett.

- Itt a kulcs, vigyázz rá, míg visszaérek, jó? – nyomta Al kezébe és indulni készült a munkahelyére.

Al szobatársa ekkor pattant elő a szobából, fáradtan lihegve, kissé idegesen gombolta a felsőjét.

- Elkéstem! - szaladt ki Al mellett kis híján fellökve Havocot. - Majd este jövök Al! - kiabált vissza, majd zavartan fogta meg Havoc karját - E-e-elnézést... - rohant is tovább.

- Kis pelyhes? – kuncogott a magas férfi a srác után nézve. – Ma mindenki késésben van… ahogy én is, viszlát, Al! – köszönt el.

- Jó munkát, hadnagy úr! – intett Alphonse is, majd sietett a szoba felé, hogy láthassa bátyját…

* * *

Maes feltápászkodott, majd nyújtózkodott.

- Akkor kezdjük meg ezt a szép napot! Kíváncsi vagyok Bredáék milyen állapotba futnak be..

- És Havoc… - tette hozzá Roy, szép lassan kelve csak fel. Ráérősen megmosakodott és öltözött, nem sietett el semmit sem.

Maes szintén lassan készülődött. A másnaposság miatt kissé le volt lassulva.

- Egy-kettő, siessünk..! – állt meg előtte Roy csípőre tett kézzel, várva, induljanak végre.

Maes előreengedte a férfit.

- Gyerünk... még szerencse, hogy alig öt percre lakunk a főépülettől.

Roy elhaladtában meglökte a csípőjével és kacéran visszanézett. Maes most úgy se tud semmit tenni…

A főépület előtt Havoccal futottak össze…

* * *

Edward kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyba, amikor Al belépett. Sápadt arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg.

- Jó reggelt, Bátyó! De jó, hogy már fent vagy! Jobban érzed már magad? – sietett rögtön a páncélos fiú testvére ágya mellé.

A fiú meglepetten nézett Alra. Tényleg ennyire aggódnak érte az emberek? Elmosolyodott és lassan bólintott.

- Jobban... lentebb ment a lázam és pár órát aludtam is.

- Örülök, hogy az alhadnagy mellé kerültél, nagyon aggódott érted és ő érzi, ha lázad van… készítsek reggelit?

Edward bólintott, majd kikérdezte Alt, hogy milyen a szobatársa. Valahol végülis hálás volt Mustangnak, hogy Havoc mellé tette. Őt mégiscsak ismeri és még kedveli is... bár ezt úgyse fogja neki mondani...

Al lelkesen mesélte, hogy az ezredes olyan mellé osztotta, akit ismer és bízik benne, és még őróluk is hallott. Állami alkimista akar lenni és segíteni fog neki, hisz a könyvtárba amúgy se mehet be és sokszor csak hátráltatja Edwardot, így viszont a felesleges időt a sráccal tölti.

Edward figyelmesen hallgatta öccse beszámolóját. Ismét egy jó pont Mustangnak... de lehet ,hogy csak véletlenül tette őket ide?

* * *

Maes végigmérte a férfit.

- Jó reggelt... este már aludtál, mégsem tűnsz kipihentnek..

Havoc szemöldök ráncolva nézett rá.

- Honnan tudja…? – nézett rá meglepetten a szőke, mire Roy hátba veregette.

- Ma hamarabb hazamehetsz, biztos ápolgatni kell még a kis pukkancsot…

Maes csak mosolygott.

- Nyomozó vagyok... amúgy meg, hogy van Edward?

- Pocsékul volt még reggel, lázas és nyűgös… - vázolta fel a helyzetet és nézett csúnyán Mustangra. Sejthette volna…

- Tegnap már lehetett rajta látni... ahogy berontott az irodába, az megismételhetetlen...

- Én arra ébredtem, hogy már mellettem van… - sóhajtott. – Miért pont hozzám tettétek be? – kérdezte ártatlanul, mintha Ed iránt teljesen közömbös lenne.

Maes hátba vágta a férfit.

- Ha zavar egy szavadba kerül és Roy intézkedik... de szerinted miért pont hozzád került?

- Nem hinném, hogy szükség lesz rá… - vigyorgott Roy és előresietett.

- Elleszünk… - bólogatott gyorsan Havoc, egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy Ed máshová kerüljön.

* * *

Al kicsit magára hagyta Edet, míg a konyhába ment reggelit készíteni.

Edward nyakig húzta magára a takarót. Kíváncsi volt, hogy ha nem lenne megfázva, vajon érezné e rajta Havoc illatát... Talán igen, de lehet, hogy nem... Lehet, hogy az egész lakásban dohányszag van... bár előző nap nem is látta, hogy Havoc rágyújtott volna. Amikor megkapta a reggelit csak keveset evett belőle. Jobban volt már, de az étvágya még elkerülte.

Al csendesen nézelődött és meglepődött, Havoc milyen rendes férfi… egész szép rend volt a szobájában, főleg a bátyjával ellentétben.

Edward reggeli után ismét elaludt... bár elég sokat forgolódott álmában és még gyakrabban riadt fel.

Al csendesen ült mellette, gyakran figyelve Ed arcát, mennyire szapora a légzése. Lázát nem tudta megmérni, és keze se érezte a hőt…

* * *

Maes felsietett az irodájába, hogy folytassa az előző nap félbehagyott projektet. Még így hogy túlórázik is le volt maradva.

Roy Havoccal ment fel az irodába ahol kegyetlenül ott vártak a papírok.

- Na kezdjünk neki… Elviszel párat a postára Utána haza is mehetsz… - huppant le az asztala mögé, maga elé húzva pár levelet.

Roy irodájának ajtaján kopogtattak, majd Chris lépett be, kissé bizonytalanul.

- Jó napot uram - hajolt meg kissé majd megszeppenten nézett fel. - Csak meg akartam köszönni a bizalmát, amiért Alphonse Elricet a szobatársamnak rendelte...

Roy végigmérte a fiút, és biccentett.

- Én köszönöm, hogy a jelek szerint kijöttök… Ő egy nagyon rendes fiú, segít biztos felkészülni a vizsgádra…

- Igen... nagyon okos! Még egyszer hálás vagyok, és sajnálom, hogy zavartam. - lépett hátra.

- Igazán nincs mit, és ha a vizsgád jól sikerült, behívlak a csapatba, kevés alkimistánk van sajnos… - intett a fiatalnak, jóképű és élénk volt, értelmes tekintettel.

- Köszönöm - hajolt meg még egyszer, majd elsietett..

Roy Havoc felé fordult és elnézegette a szőkét.

- Mond csak… bírsz vele…?

Havoc szája sarka felfelé mozdult.

- Asszem'… Kicsit nyűgös, de nem lesz gond.

- Nem erre gondoltam…- villant Mustang szeme ördögien. – Miért nem vagy határozottabb…?

- Majd megnevelem… vagy megpróbálom.. – tért ki a szőke és leült a másik szabad asztalhoz.

Maes egy köteg papírral lépett be.

- Párkapcsolatban egymást nevelitek... vagy nem erről van szó?

Roy Havoc arcát meglátva majdnem elnevette magát.

- Ne…Nem erről volt szó… - rázta meg a fejét zavartan. Kérlelőn nézett Mustangra, haladjon már gyorsabban a papírokkal…

- Tényleg Havoc... ugye tudsz róla, hogy Edék most hosszabb ideig maradnak?

- Tudok róla… - válaszolt tettetett színtelen hangon. Valójában nagyon örült ennek, főleg, ha Ed marad mellette.

- Remélem ennyi idő elég lesz, hogy végre lépj... - tette hozzá letéve néhány papírt feltéve néhány másikat. Direkt nem nézett Havoc felé.

A szőke nem válaszolt csak sóhajtva hátrébb dőlt. Honnan tudják ezek ketten…? Sosem beszélt erről… legalábbis, nem tudott róla.

Roy megvető pillantást vetett a hatalmas köteg iratra és tollával megbökte, mire az egész megingott és elcsúszott az asztalon, fele pedig szépen szállva a padlóra került…

- Felgyújtom mindet… - morgott görcsbe rándult ujjakkal…

Maes csak a fejét csóválta.

- És téged is Riza, ha visszaérve meglátja ezt a rumlit... - figyelte a lehulló papírokat és elképzelte a jelenetet. - Este meg majd panaszkodsz. - tette hozzá bújkáló mosollyal.

Roy addigra az asztalra hasalt, kezeit a papírok felé nyújtva… mindezt félig a székén ülve, arcán csalódott arckifejezés…

- Riza meg fog ölni…

- Meg ám, főnök… - vigyorodott el Havoc, hogy végre nem ő van a középpontba.

Maes Havoc felé sandított.

- Téged nem vár a kis szöszid? - lépett az asztalhoz, majd felszedett néhány papírlapot és fejbe csapta vele párját. - Te meg szedd össze magad!

- Szöszim? – hervadt le Havoc arcáról a mosoly, pedig Royon olyan jót derült.

- Ezt inkább mond a papíroknak… - kapta el Maes karját és az előbbitől eltérően nagyon is fürge volt… lerántotta Maest az asztal alá ő maga pedig a papírok után indult: négykézláb ereszkedve…

Havoc kimered szemekkel nézte, Royra biztos ráugranának így páran, ahogy finoman ringatva csípőjét szedegette össze a lerepült irományokat…

Maes kissé döbbenten figyelte Royt, no meg a férfi hátsóját. Így hogy lehajolt egész szépen feszült a kék nadrág a fenekén... Tekintete követte a férfi mozgását, minimális figyelmet fordítva a szétszóródott lapokra.

Roy ráérősen gyűjtötte össze a rengeteg papírt, ami vagy 10 percbe telt így. Nem nagyon érdekelte most, mennyire bámulja meg a két bent tartózkodó katona.

- Ajánlom, hogy ezt valaki más ne csinálja meg… - húzta el a száját Havoc. Belegondolni sem mert, mit tenne, ha Ed így puccsítana előtte…

Maes csak gondolt erre valamit, de inkább nem mondta ki hangosan... Átkarolta Roy derekát, majd felhúzta a földről.

- Remélem ilyet nem gyakran csinálsz máshol...

Roy éppen a köteget szerette volna felemelni, mikor Hughes felszedte a földről, így a hatalmas papírtorony 1 másodperc alatt dőlt össze, pedig szerencsétlen jó 10 percig kaparta egy kupacba.… Szembefordult Maessel és lassan, nagyon-nagyon lassan fújta ki a levegő.

- Nem hát… Riza nem szokta megvárni, hogy így összegyűljön… - nézett csúnyán Maesre, félreértelmezve a kérdést.

Havoc kicsit hátrébb húzódott Roy nagyon tudott zsémbeskedni…

- Azért ne gyilkolj meg a pillantásoddal... - simított végig a derekán és engedte el. - Nagyon tudod mutogatni magad, félelmetes vagy...

Roy továbbra is csípőre tett kézzel állt majd az ajtóhoz hátrált és kulcsra zárta, a kulcsot pedig zsebre vágta.

- Ki nem mész, míg fel nem szedted! – nézett szigorúan, hátát az ajtónak támasztva. Nagyon is komolyan gondolta…

- Ne duzzogj már... az előbb is szépen felszedted... - mentette volna magát a munka alól.

- Gyerünk, Maes, kezdjed… - sürgette, természetesen élvezte a helyzetet. Havoc inkább meg se szólalt, inkább figyelte a műsort…

Maes megrázta a fejét.

- Egyedül nem kaparom fel... az a minimum, hogy segítetek...

- Nincs hiszti… tessék szépen felfókázni az egészet! Én is egyedül csináltam, míg ti jól szórakoztatok, hogy itt kúszok-mászok!

- Én hozzá sem értem a papírokhoz…! – emelte fel kezeit Havoc megadóan…

- Nem azon szórakoztunk... - húzta el a száját Maes, majd megadóan lehajolt és gyorsan nekifogott összekaparni a lapokat.

- Persze persze! - bólogatott Roy, elnézegetve, hogy kínlódik meg kedvese is.

Hughes jóval gyorsabban és praktikusabban szedte össze a papírokat, majd feltette őket az asztalra és leporolta a nadrágját.

- Te dísznek tartod a takarítót? Vagy ő is szabadságra ment?

- Kitakarítottam, majd rám törte az ajtót az Acélbolha és összesározta az irodám… De ha gondolod, hozok egy köténykét, seprűt, és kezdheted is… A takarítót ezer éve nem láttam…

- Hozz... szívesen megnézem, ahogy felszeded ezt a mocskot... Havoc! Az ágyadba is sárosan mászott be?

- Ne érts félre,nem magamnak hoznám… - nyitotta ki az ajtót Roy.

- Pizsamában volt, mikor ébreden, és illatos volt… mármint, lefürdött... - zavarodott bele.

- Aha... persze illatos - nézett rá sunyin Maes, majd elkapta Roy karját és egy lendülettel visszahúzta az asztala mellé. - Munka után ne várj meg, ma is sokáig leszek.. további szép napot! - lépett ki az ajtón.

Havoc és Roy is felvont szemöldökkel nézett utána, az ezredes kicsit a ruháját is igazgatta.

- Már csak a herceged hiányzik, és teljes lenne a káosz az irodámban. És persze Rizát se hagyjuk ki… apropó, Edward… siess haza hozzá, mielőtt felforgatja a szobát… - engedte el korábban, Havoc kitörő örömmel fogadta.

- És a levelek… Ne vigyem el őket a…

- Elleszek velük, egész napom itt van… - húzta a száját kedvtelenül.

A hadnagynak nem kellett kétszer mondani…


	7. Esti program

**7.rész Esti program**

Maes amint visszament az irodájába egy Royéhoz hasonló papírhalommal találta szemben magát. Kedvtelenül kezdett neki. Ezekkel záros határidőn belül el kell készülnie...

* * *

Edward délelőtt egész békésen aludt, de hamarosan fel is ébredt. A láza ismét felszökött kissé és elég nyugtalannak tűnt.  
Al teát melegített és csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy még borogatta testvére homlokát…  
Ed alig ivott pár kortyot a teából. Szédelgett és nem volt kedve az égvilágon semmihez. Aludni akart volna, de arra meg képtelen volt és egyre nyűgösebbé vált.

* * *

Havoc az ajtóhoz közeledve egyre izgatottabb lett, szíve hevesebben vert.  
Al nagyon megörült a hadnagynak… szinte könyörgőn nézett rá és hívta ki.  
- A bátyó nagyon nyűgös, de én nem érzem a lázát, csak az arca pirosságából gondolom, hogy megint felment… - panaszolta.  
- Nem gond, mindjárt megnézem, hogy van… - mosolygott rá a férfi és a szobába belépve elszorult a szíve a beteg fiút látva.  
- Bátyó, a hadnagy hazaért….  
Edward először fel sem fogta Al szavait. A jobb oldalán feküdt, hátha kicsit elnyomja az auto-mail körüli bizsergő fájdalmat. Ahogy beléptek Alék ismét a hátára feküdt és a szája sarkában halvány mosoly jelent meg egy pillanatra.  
Al látta Ed arcán az átsuhanó mosolyt és megnyugodva sóhajtott.  
- Szép napot, Ed… megint fáj? – ült le mellé, keze simult is a homlokára.  
- Vigyázna rá? Nekem vissza kéne menjek a saját szállásomra, de egyedül se szeretném hagyni… - aggodalmaskodott a fiatalabb testvér, és úgy tűnt, Ed jó kezekben van.  
- Nem megyek ma már sehova persze, vigyázok rá… - mosolygott és megcsóválta a fejét. – Ha tudnám, milyen egy jó ápoló…  
- Ne aggódj. - suttogta rekedten Alnak a bátyja. Pár nap és meggyógyul, legalábbis ebben bízott. Bár elnézve, hogy Havoc mennyire gondoskodik róla és mennyire figyel rá lehet, hogy még kevesebb is. Megfogta Havoc csuklóját és a homlokához szorította a kinti hidegtől még hűvös kezet.  
- Akkor vigyázz magadra, bár felesleges ezt kérnem, a hadnagy úr megteszi helyetted is!  
- Nyugodtan tegezz csak,Al… - mosolygott rá Havoc és másik kezét tette a fiú homlokára.  
Al bólintott s meghajolt, majd rendkívüli háláját fejezte ki, milyen türelmes és kedves nyűgös testvérével…  
Ed elégedetten sóhajtott. A hideg kéz kellemesen hűtötte az arcát és ennyi most épp elég volt neki.  
Havoc gyengéden simított a forró arcra, magában megállapítva, Edward jóképűbb lett az elmúlt egy-két hónap alatt,még így betegen, sápadtan is szinte ellenállhatatlan volt…

* * *

Al abban a biztos tudatban libbent vissza a szállására, hogy bátyja a legjobb kezekben van… és igaza is volt.

* * *

Edward felnézett a férfire, majd lesütötte a pillantását.  
Már megint gondot okoz... pedig Havoc ki sem érdemelte, hogy a nyakán maradjon nyűgösen és betegen...  
A férfi érdeklődve nyúlt az álla alá, hogy Ed a szemébe nézzen.  
- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen rossz ápoló vagyok… de fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnék érted, hogy jobban érezd magad…  
Ed zavartan elvigyorodott.  
- Idióta... egy hivatásos ápoló fele ennyit se foglalkozna velem. Szóval nekem ne mondj ilyet, hogy rossz ápoló vagy. - köhögött kissé.  
- Akkor miért vágsz ilyen elkeseredett képet? – kérdezte széles vigyorral s kicsit megborzolta Ed feje tetején a tincseket, hogy azok kócosan mindenfelé álltak így már.  
Edward elhúzta a száját.  
- Talán mert lázam van és valaki a hajamat borzolja.

* * *

Mustang unottan végezte a munkáját, amiben több érdekes levélen is megakadt a szeme: feljelentés ellene, miszerint elvonta az őrök figyelmét az egyik hétvégén, így a raktárakba beengedtek civil személyeket is. Hát tehet ő róla, hogy megbámulják !

* * *

- Al talált valami ennivalót? Mustang hamarabb elengedett…  
A szőke bólintott.  
- Hozott valami reggelit, ettem is belőle... Mustang hogy-hogy elengedett?  
- Úgy tűnik, ma jó kedve volt, leszámítva, hogy megbökte azt a papírtornyot ami az asztalán van, és az a földig meg sem állt majd Maes kiverte a kezéből… és hogy összesároztad tegnap az irodáját… - mesélte Havoc jókedvűen, felidézve, mit művelt főnöke, és mi lett volna, ha mindezt nagyobb társaság előtt csinálja…  
- Összesároztam? Úgy kell neki, majd kitakarít... Tudja azt is, hogy beteg vagyok? - kérdezte és bele sem mert gondolni, hogy milyen piszkálásoknak lesz kitéve, ha visszamegy...  
- Ő is rájött és Maes is látta rajtad, hogy nem vagy jól… és piszkálják egymást eleget,no meg az ezredes kedvel téged...  
- Én vagyok a kedvenc iroda-összekoszoló munkatárs? - morogta maga elé. Valahogy nehezen hitte el, hogy Roy kedveli őt.. hiszen mindig csak szekálják egymást.  
- Más szavakkal fogalmazott de valahogy így… - kuncogott és inkább nem részletezte, aznap milyen fogalmazással illette Edet. Nem javított volna a srác kedélyállapotán…  
Edward biccentett, majd nyűgösködve nyögött fel.  
- Unalmas ez így... egész nap csak fekszem.  
- Van kedved kártyázni? – érdeklődött a férfi, nagyon más nem jutott eszébe, amit betegen lehet csinálni.  
- Rendben... de tét nélkül, nem akarlak megkopasztani... - mondta még mindig unott arccal.  
- Hú de biztos valaki magában… - somolygott Havoc és előkereste a kártyát. – Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy játszol…  
- Jól - vette kézbe magabiztosan a paklit, majd keverni kezdett. Legalább valamivel elütik az időt.

* * *

- Ed, vedd csak ki azt a lapot a ruhád alól… - sóhajtott Havoc a csaláson kapva a fiatalt.  
- Mi van? - döbbent meg a srác. Eddig sose vette észre senki az ilyen lépéseit.  
- Ezt itt.. – hajolt Edhez és nyúlt a póló alá…  
Ed a láz pirossága mellé még el is pirult, majd dacosan oldalra fordította a fejét.  
- Katona vagyok és eljárok kártyázni… csak ügyesen… - mosolygott és inkább ő maga osztott, de Ed durcis arcától minden baja lett már… Imádnivaló, állapította meg magában…  
- Akkor tanítsd meg, hogy hogyan játszhatlak ki téged... - figyelte a két ászt a kezében. Ezzel akár nyerheti is a kört.  
- Meglátom, mit tehetek… - nézegette saját lapjait és egész jó lapok voltak… a kört viszonylag hamar nyerte is…  
Edward ebbe viszont nem nyugodott bele. Sikerült csalás nélkül úgy forgatni a lapjait, hogy a következőben ő nyerjen...

* * *

A játékban viszont hamar elfáradt... hiába még gyenge volt.  
Ásítozott, majd letette a kezéből a lapokat.  
- Alszom egy kicsit... - motyogta félkómásan.  
- Rendben, ha kell valami, itt leszek melletted… - ült le az ágy mellé.  
Ed rákulcsolta az ujjait Havoc csuklójára, majd az arcához emelte a kezét és belehajtotta kissé a fejét.  
- Rendben... - suttogta még, a következő pillanatban pedig már békésen szuszogott.

* * *

Havoc közelebb húzódott és fejét az ágyra hajtotta. Nem volt túl kényelmes a földön ülni…  
A szőke álmában kicsit fészkelődött és gyengített a szorításon és a fejével is arrébb fordult. Álmába ajkai résnyire nyíltak és száján keresztül vette a levegőt.  
Havoc feltérdelt és közelebb hajolt. Kisimította Ed haját az arcából és óvatosan végighúzta mutatóujját az ajkain majd gyorsan vissza is ült… Fejét hátravetette és próbált másra gondolni…  
Ed álmában mélyet sóhajtott és az oldalára fordult és tovább szuszogott tudomást sem véve a külvilágról.  
Havoc néha felé pillantott, azt meg remélte, nem tűnt fel neki, hogy az ajkait simogatta… Talán jobb is így, hogy alszik, és nem érzékelt ilyeneket…

* * *

Ed még egy óráig legalább aludt és csak utána kezdett ébredezni. Nagyot nyújtózkodott és fájdalmasan fel is nyögött.. meghúzódott a válla és az az elmúlt nap óta már eléggé fájdalmas volt.  
Havoc mellé ült az ágyra, a paplan alá nyúlt és masszírozni kezdte a sajgó testrészt…  
Ed felé pillantott és fájdalmasan megrándult az arca. Akárhogyis most rosszabb volt, mint eddig.  
- Fordulj hasra, kicsit megmasszírozlak…- simította meg a mellkasát óvatosan.  
A fiú halk nyögéssel fordult a hasára és húzta a feje alá a párnát. Magában már sokadszorra határozta el, hogy még meghálálja a gondoskodást.  
Havoc a derekáig tolta a takarót, hogy hozzáférjen hátának teljes hosszához. Az automailnél óvatosabb volt, ujjai lágyan simították a bőrét…  
Ed egészen ellazult a férfi kezei alatt. Elégedett sóhajt hallatott és lecsukta a szemeit.  
Havoc örömmel nézte, ez legalább használt valamennyit. Ed teste túl meleg volt, tehát továbbra is lázas… ha egy kis uzsonnát tudna enni, adna egy lázcsillapítót…  
Edward ismét a hátára fordult, de jelenleg eléggé melege volt, tehát esze ágában sem volt visszavenni a vékony pólóját... Mintha Havoc gondolataiban olvasna, megjegyezte, enni kellene valamit.  
- Mit hozzak? Egyél rendesen és akkor én is tudok lázcsillapítót adni…  
Edward felült az ágyban.  
- Kimegyek a konyhába. Ehetnénk együtt, és akkor legalább te is nyugodtan meguzsonnázol.  
- Rendben, legalább tudod mondani, mit szeretnél… tudod, nem vagyok egy nagy szakács… - vallotta csendesen, eddig csak magát kellett ellátni…  
Edward felkelt és elbotorkált az asztalig.  
- Minden jobb, mint éhezni - mondta, majd még hozzátette. - Mindegy mit csinálsz, de tejet nem iszok...  
- Akkor marad a tea… tej érzékeny vagy? – kérdezte mit sem sejtve Ed ilyesfajta viszolygásáról… Tojást vert fel egy tálba, mást nem nagyon tudott volna készíteni, nem úgy készült, hogy főzzön…  
- Nem, csak rühellem a tejet... soha nem is voltam képes meginni. - lóbázta a lábát a széken és Havoc ténykedését követte figyelemmel.  
- Oh… vagy úgy… ezt nem gondoltam volna… - mondta, őszintén meglepődve. Éve óta „kollégák", mégsem tud róla sokat… azt főleg nem gondolta, hogy a srác nem issza meg a tejet…  
- Pedig ezzel szoktak piszkálni... Hughes is az ebédlőben. Hogy nem növök nagyobbra, ha nem iszom meg. - húzta el a száját.  
- Azért az ezredes úr sem egy nagydarab ember… bár ha az egója is számít, Armstrongot is simán túlszárnyalja… - vigyorgott Havoc, valóba Roy a férfiak közt nem volt túl magas…  
- Mégis piszkálnak... - nyűgösködött és várta az ételt, amint megkapta néhány falat után már csak turkált benne... Pedig nagyon is ízlett neki, de valahogy nem ment le a torkán.  
- Te meg az ételt piszkálod! – lépett Ed mögé és kezeire ráfogva beleszúrt egy nagyobb falatba és elengedte. – Egyél, hogy erős legyél!  
Ed figyelte a férfi kezét, majd piruló arccal vette szájába a villát és rágta le róla a falatot.  
- Egész jól főzöl... - jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen.  
- Örülök, hogy ízlik… ez már nem sok, edd meg… - támaszkodott a konyhapultnak, kezeit karba fonta.  
Edward a férfit figyelte, majd miután párszor végigmérte lesütötte a szemét és ismét az evéssel foglalkozott. Szép fokozatosan mindent eltüntetett a tányérról, majd letette a villát.  
Jól esett neki az a kis étel, de már igényelte a puha ágyat, hogy visszadőlhessen.  
Havocnak elég volt csak ránézzen, látta rajta a fáradságot.  
Míg Ed visszament aludni elpakolt, és ahogy végzett, átjött Falmann és Breda, hátha lenne kedve kimozdulni…

* * *

Maes ez idő tájt végzett a lemaradással és jött volna az aznapi munka... letette a dossziét és az órára nézett. Öt óra... és túlóra ide vagy oda, márpedig hazamegy Royhoz...  
Roy otthon már lezuhanyozott, és hálóköntösben ült a kanapén, előtte sovány kupac irat… Néhányat hazahozott, nehogy Riza hamarabb jöjjön vissza és essen a torkának…  
Maes aránylag vidáman lépett be a házba és elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta Royt.  
- Hello... - mérte végig a hálóköntösben ülő férfit, jól megnézve magának az anyaggal nem fedett bőrfelületet.  
Roy felé kapta a pillantását és elmosolyodott.  
- Egész korán végeztél… - állapította meg az órájáért nyúlva és felpattintva azt.  
- Tegnaphoz képest igen... lett volna még néhány dolog - ült le mellé és karolta át - De hiányoztál, ezért inkább hazajöttem.  
- Hiányzott a munkakerülő felettesed… – szemtelenkedett Roy komiz arccal, le is téve a kezében tartott jelentést…  
Maes átkarolta és egy csókot nyomott a homlokára.  
- A szemtelen kedvesem hiányzott...  
- Túlzás, hogy szemtelen vagyok, csak néha túl élénk… - mosolygott a fiatalabb férfi és döntötte fejét Maes vállának. – Nincs kedved elmenni valahová…?  
Maes Roy haját cirógatta.  
- Rád bízom, részemről elmehetünk...  
- Talán pár kedves kollégával is összefutunk, akik betérnek egy italra, hogy fölmelegedjenek… - hajolt az arcához, beszéd közben finoman simogatva kedvese ajkait…  
Maes elmosolyodott és Roy tarkóját cirógatta.  
- Menjünk, csak még zuhanyzom egyet.  
- Az pont elég idő, hogy felöltözzek… - állt fel és húzta maga után a férfit.

* * *

Falmann biztatta a szőke férfit.  
- Tegnap sem voltál... rád férne már a kimozdulás! Vagy még nem heverted ki a tegnap előtti estét? - emlékezett rá, hogy Havocot úgy kellett ágyba rakni és másnap nem is látták szinte...  
- Ez igaz… de Edward beteg, nem szeretném egyedül hagyni… - vallotta meg az idősebb katonának. Breda arcán rögtön átsuhant egy furcsa kis mosolyféleség…  
- Gyanúsan sokat aggódsz érte…  
Falmann hasonlóan reagált.  
- Nem fogjuk erőltetni... - mondta vállat vonva, ekkortájt ébredt fel ismét Ed és a fél beszélgetést hallotta a szobába. Felkelt, majd elbotorkált az ajtóig.  
- Hello... - köszönt kissé bágyadtan a többieknek, majd Havoc felé fordult. - Menj el nyugodtan... már jobban vagyok. - mondta. Kissé bűntudata volt, hogy ideláncolja a férfit. Hadd menjen el szórakozni a többiekkel...  
- Szervusz Edward! De jó, hogy Te is itt laksz, ha meggyógyulsz, te is jöhetnél… - köszönt vidáman Breda, elnézegetve, Ednek a térdéig ér a pulcsi…  
- Ed, boldogulsz egyedül? – nézett rá Havoc a szöszire, nem nagyon volt szíve magára hagyni, de Bredaékkal már megszokott volt, hogy összeülnek beszélgetni.  
Ed bólintott és az ajtófélfának támasztotta a fejét. Hirtelen nagyon nehéznek érezte.  
- Persze, megleszek - mutatott magabiztos vigyort Havoc felé. - Menj csak nyugodtan... Al úgyis itt van közel, ha baj van tudok neki szólni.  
Falmann végignézett a beteg fiún és ebben a ruhában meg kellett állapítania, amit már sokszor... Edward tényleg kicsi.  
- Mire visszaérek, lehet már aludni fogsz… - biccentett Havoc és a fiú mellett elhaladva a hálóba ment átöltözni. Kivételesen civilbe ment italozni…  
Falmann csak intett Ednek.  
- Pihenj le, nem nézel ki túl jól...  
- Ó remek, köszi... - sóhajtott, majd befordult a hálóba egyenesen rálátva az öltöző vagyis még vetkőző Havocra... számára egyelőre érthetetlen okból teljesen elvörösödött, majd sietve hasra feküdt az ágyon és a fejét a párnába temette. Mindketten férfiak, nem kellene ennyire kibukni egy öltözésen...  
Havoc ezzel szemben régóta katona volt, közös szálláson közös volt a fürdő, így részéről nem okozott gondot az aludni készülő Ed… Felöltözött és Ed haját megborzolva elköszönt…  
Ed felemelte kissé a fejét és utánanézett, majd ahogy záródott az ajtó, belebújt arcával a párnába, karjával magára húzta a takarót és már aludt is...


	8. Amiről már mindenki tud: Jean szerelmes

**8. rész – Amiről már mindenki tud: Jean szerelmes**

Havoc csak a kocsmáig úszta meg, amint belépett és helyet foglaltak, két barátja nyomban lecsapott rá, rendelve egy-egy italt neki.  
- Na, hogy bírsz vele? Tényleg olyan hisztis, mint mondják? – kérdezte Breda.  
- Tényleg itt maradnak télen? - érdeklődött Falmann is. - És nálad marad? Ha egy ágy van, hogyan alszotok?  
- Edward nem olyan hisztis, mint hiszitek… na, jó, kicsit nyűgös, de inkább mert beteg… - válaszolt finom mosollyal – maradna télre, igen… - hagyta ki az ággyal kapcsolatos problémát…  
Az idősebb katona közben felkelt, hogy italt rendeljen ismét és hamarosan meg is érkezett...  
Breda kitartóan figyelte Havocot, kezdett egy gondolat megfogalmazódni a fejében, de még elhamarkodott lett volna ilyet feltételezni… Havoc lehet csak tényleg szerencsétlen a nőkkel és azért nincs barátnője…  
Falmann ott volt azon az estén, amikor Havoc megjegyezte, hogy szimpatikus neki Edward ezért nem is nagyon firtatta tovább a témát. Nem akart indiszkrét lenni. Egy-két pohár után viszont lehet, hogy megint feljön a téma...

* * *

Maes a fürdőbe érve, gyorsan megszabadult a ruháitól és megnyitotta a zuhanyt.  
Roy csinosan öltözött fel szokás szerint, kevés parfümöt használva és kivételesen előbb végzett, mint Maes…  
A nyomozó sima inget húzott fel, majd a nadrágot. Kicsit megigazította a haját, majd kilépett Royhoz, mondván, hogy akár indulhatnak is.  
Roy felkapta még a kabátját, kint hideg volt…  
Az utcára érve felnézett az égre, hogy a hó ismét esni kezdett…  
Maes átkarolta Royt és a szokásos kocsma felé vette az irányt. Amint beléptek rögtön kiszúrta az asztalnál ülő hármast... Leporolta magáról a havat, majd Roy haját is lesöpörte.

* * *

Havoc közben talált fogást a pufibb katonán is…  
- A blöki még mindig megkerget reggelente..? – kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal, mire a férfit leverte a víz és látványosan megborzongott…  
- Az a dög minden reggel lesben áll, egy vérszomjas fenevad…! Utálom a kutyákat…  
- Pedig azt hallottam, csak egy játékos kiskutya…  
Az idősebb férfi bólintott.  
- Pontosan.. méghozzá egy dalmata kölyök... a légynek sem tudna ártani, általában el is megy, ha az ember megpaskolja a fejét...  
- Egy fehér szőrmébe bújt, pettyes oroszlán az, nekem elhihetitek! Egy kis vadállat! Nézzétek, mit művelt a bokámmal..! - húzta fel a nadrág szárát ahol a csizma amúgy is takarta a szóban forgó testrészt…

* * *

- Gyerünk Havocékhoz... Úgy látszik magára merte hagyni a kis betegünket...  
- A kis drága lehet addigra átrendezi neki a szobáját… - vigyorodott el Roy, megnyomva a kis jelzőt…  
- Most felesleges cinkelned, mert nincs itt... - vigyorgott Maes, majd a társasághoz lépett - Jó estét, jó nép...  
Havoc nevetve intett nekik Royéknak, akik ekkora értek az asztalhoz. Breda előadása túl fájdalmas volt, hogy visszatartsa nevetését…  
Falmann szintén nevetett, majd Breda és az újonnan jöttek elé tolt egy-egy pohárkát.  
- Igyál, hátha elfelejted azt a vadállatot...  
Maes vigyorogva ült le Roy mellé.  
- Nocsak Havoc.. a kis bolhazsák elengedett otthonról?  
- Bolha…? – rémült meg Breda, a bolha szóval egyből összekötötte a kutyák társaságát.  
- Miért ne engedne..? - értetlenkedett a férfi, és igazat kellett adjon Edwardnak: tényleg állandóan piszkálják, még akkoris, ha nincs jelen.  
- Mert egy kis hisztis, pattogós méregzsák… Te pedig remek tűrőképességgel rendelkezel, ami számára nyílván nagyon imponáló… nekem nem lenne hozzá türelmem, bár meg kell hagyni, aranyos tud lenni, mikor kiakad… - vigyorgott Roy, felidézve nagyjából minden beszélgetésük végét..  
Maes csak a fejét csóválta.  
- No igen Roy, mert egyikőtök sem tudja megállni, hogy vitába szálljon a másikkal. Mondd csak Havoc, jól kijöttök?  
Roy inkább nem mondott semmit – tényleg hobbijává vált Eden köszörülnie a nyelvét…  
- Jól… egész nap ágyban van, és csak a sötétben tapogatózok, mit tegyek érte… remélem azért jobban lesz holnapra…  
- Még szinte gyerek... a kisebbeket mindig jobban megviseli egy-egy ilyen betegség. - mondta Falmann csendesebben. - Legrosszabb esetben is általában csak pár napig tart. Viszont, ha rosszabbodik vidd el orvoshoz... Lázba bele is lehet halni.  
- Ne ijessz rá szegényre… szerzek neki egy szobatársat és te már temeted… - feddte meg Roy, Havoc aggódó arcát figyelve. – Tömény whisky, az meggyógyítja…  
- És azt hinné: le akarom itatni… - sóhajtott a szőke és hátra dőlt. Lehet, nem bírná, és becsípne…  
Maes felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
- Miért? Nem tennéd meg? Amúgy meg ne aggódj, Edward erős, sok mindent túlélt, nem egy lázba fog belehalni.  
- Veled ellentétben én nem… - vigyorgott a férfira, tekintve, Royt hányszor leitatta… - nos, remélem a legjobbakat… Amint jobban lesz, megpróbálom rávenni, csatlakozzon néha hozzánk…  
- Remek ötlet… - csillant fel Roy szeme. – Nem fogok unatkozni…  
- Előre sajnálom Edwardot... - vigyorgott Maes és az időközben elfogyasztott alkohol meghozta a kedvét. - De talán addigra lesz valaki, aki megvigasztalja - villant a szeme, ahogy ismét a szőke férfire pillantott.  
- Roy csípős nyelve ellen maga a hadsereg se nyújtana védelmet.. – rázta meg a fejét Havoc, Breda egyetértően vigyorgott.  
- Így van, de majd segítünk neki… túl sokat utazgat, kicsit ismerje meg a Centrali életet…!  
Falmann helyeslően bólogatott.  
Maes pedig közben hozott a társaságnak még egy pohárral. Különös tekintettel Royra.

* * *

Havoc érdeklődve figyelte Royt… nem fogja bírni… tulajdonképpen sosem bírja Maes tempóját… Breda most jóval visszafogottabb volt, ahogyan ő is… részegen ki tudja, miket kotyogna el..?  
Roy a pohárra majd Maesre nézett.  
- Te most ki akarsz ütni...?  
Maes átkarolta a vállát.  
- Ugyan dehogy... bírod te! Idd csak meg...  
- Inkább csak szopogatnám… szeretnék a saját lábamon hazamenni… - villant Roy szeme, négykézláb nem lenne túl elegáns a hóban kúszni-mászni…  
- Egy partyt vállaltok? – vett elő Breda egy csomag kártyát. – Persze valami izgalmas tétre, mint a karaoke… az Mustang erőssége…  
Maes biccentett.  
- Jó... a vesztest mindenki meghívja egy italra. hogy ne legyen annyira szomorú... aztán mehet a karaoke.  
- Részemről rendben… - bólintott Roy, fel se véve a piszkálódást. Nem is emlékszik, olyanra, hogy valaha is énekelt volna…  
Havocék is bólintottak, a szőke közben megígérte magában nem fog lerészegedni.

* * *

Maes átvette a kártyapaklit és gondosan megkeverte, majd gyönyörűen kiosztotta a lapokat mindenkinek.  
Rágyújtott egy cigarettára, amit az imént horgászott elő a zsebéből és várta, hogy lépjen az első, jelen esetben a mellette ülő Roy.  
Havocnak addigra szintén egy cigaretta lógott a szájába amihez Roy már fűzte is a kommentjét a férfihoz közelebb hajolva…  
- Edet nem zavarja…? – kérdezte hogy csak a szőke hallja és megtette a kezdő lépést…  
- Számít ez most…?  
- Igen… de majd később… - vigyorodott el, ami annyit tesz, megvárja, kollégája is többet igyon.

* * *

Ahogy pörögtek a körök, fogytak az italok és lassan már senkit nem érdekelt, hogy ki nyer és ki veszít... Maes még próbált mértéket tartani, de már előre látta, hogy egymást viszik haza Royjal...  
Havoc ahogy megígérte, józan maradt és egy kör után Roy próbálta neki elmagyarázni, mit akart még az elején mondani, de abból csak a csók szót értette. Roy nemes egyszerűséggel melléájult volna, de Havoc reflexből elkapta és a székére ültette…  
- Fiúk, én hazakísérem ezt a két jómadarat… - bökött Royra és a homályos tekintetű Maesre…

* * *

Maes átkarolta Roy vállát és szorosan magához ölelte, majd szinte gyilkos pillantást vetett Havocra.  
- Majd én hazakísérem... - mondta, bár nem volt már épp valami beszámítható.  
Falmann érdeklődve pillantott Havocra.  
- Mit magyarázott neked az imént? - bökött Roy felé.  
Havoc gondterhelten nézett előbb a kis párosra majd Falmannra.  
- Ha értettem volna… valami csókról magyarázott… segítesz..? Maes kinyír ha félreért…  
Roy egyáltalán nem szándékozott felébredni, az alkohol egyszerűen kiütötte.. Havoc elkönyvelt reggelre plusz két óra alvást és előre félt az ezredes helyett is, Riza és a Führer mit fognak rendezni, ha ezeket megtudják…  
Maes feltápászkodott és magával húzta Royt is. A szitu azzal ért véget, hogy mindketten a földre zuhantak. Hughes a padlóra Roy pedig rá...  
Fallman nyomban felpattant, aminek következtében ő is megszédült...  
- Tényleg jobb, ha hazavisszük őket...  
Havoc inkább Maest vállalta, Falmannra talán kevésbé féltékeny…  
Breda is ugrott segíteni, de végül úgy nézett ki a banda, mint akik épp kicsi a rakást játszanak… Havoc nehezen felrángatta Bredát és kilendítette a hóba, hogy magához térjen valamelyest,..  
Fallman kitámogatta Royt, majd odakint egy kicsit megállt végigmérni a társaságot.  
Maes bizonygatta Havocnak egy-egy botlás között, hogy ő bizony teljesen józan és haza tudja vinni Royt...  
- Te meg siess csak a szöszikéhez... biztos alig várja, hogy megérkezz...

* * *

Havoc fájdalmasan fogadta el a tényt, hogy mind a négy barátja tudja, vonzódik Edhez… Még jó, hogy nem rögtön az érintett tudja…  
- A szöszike üvöltve kirohanna a világból és többé a közelembe se jönne, ha megtudná… persze, csak miután ajtóstul rúgott ki a katonaság területéről is… - húzta maga után a férfit, Breda néha oldalról támogatta a csúszós úton…

* * *

…és útközben vidám vakkantással üdvözölte Bredát a kis dalmata kölyök, farkát sebesen csóvált. Más se kellett a férfinak, csúszós út ide vagy oda, hazáig repesztett, hogy már megint a vérét akarja ez a „pokolból előmászott ordenáré bestia…"

* * *

Maes a száguldó Breda után intett egy "jó éjszakát" kijelentéssel, majd egy fokkal komolyabban folytatta, mintha józanodott volna.  
- Nehogy azt hidd... Edward érzékenyebb, mint mutatja. Te pedig türelmes vagy vele és kedveled, neki pedig erre van szüksége. Hidd csak el nekem, nem reménytelen a dolog... tegnap este is... - itt csuklott egyet, majd vigyorogva nagy hanggal folytatta - ... olyan békésen aludtatok egymás mellett...!  
Fallman közben nem győzte vinni Royt.  
- Igen, én ki voltam ütve, őt meg legyűrte a láz… vagy 8 év van köztünk és ő nem hiszem, hogy a fiúkat szeretné… - morogta halkan, inkább csak magának…  
Maes csak sunyin vigyorgott.  
- Ne légy pesszimista... rosszul áll... - lépdelt Falmannhoz és Royhoz, hogy levadássza kedvesét... Óvatosan a hátára vette Royt és bizonytalan léptekkel indult meg az ajtó felé...  
Roy halkan nyöszörgött valamit, persze kivehetetlenül, és ellenvetés nélkül hagyta, Maes elcipelje. Fel se fogta, mi van körülötte.  
- Majd kiderül… holnapra hozd rendbe a Főnököt… - intett utána Havoc és sietett haza…

* * *

Fallman félúton elköszönt Havoctól és a saját helye felé vette az irányt.

* * *

Maes amint beléptek nagyjából leszedte Royról majd magáról a ruhákat, végül elvitte a hálóig kedvesét ott pedig az ágyba fektette. A fürdőbe még megmosta a saját arcát, de mivel a tükörben szinte nem is látta magát visszament a szobába és mint a zsák dőlt be Roy mellé.  
Annyi ereje még volt, hogy magukra húzta a takarót, utána elaludt.

* * *

Edward a szobában üldögélt az ágyon és lámpafénynél olvasott. Maga mellé vitt még egy pohár vizet is. Hőemelkedése volt, de aludni már tudott volna... viszont nem akart, amíg Havoc haza nem ér.  
Néha elgondolkozott rajta, hogy a férfi talán csak hajnalban esik be, de akkor legalább elmondhatja, hogy megpróbálta...  
Havoc a szállásra érve előrelátóan egyszer elfordította a kulcsot a zárban, nehogy leselkedő Maesek lopózzanak be… Előbb a hálóba nézett be, kicsit csodálva, Ed még ébren van.  
- Nem unatkoztál nagyon?  
- Olvastam... - mutatta fel a könyvet, majd nyújtózkodva ásított egyet. - Milyen volt a buli?  
- Remek volt… Falmannal maradtam csak józan, bár szegény Breda is kiheverte mámorát mikor meglátta a pokolból feljött démont...- mosolyodott el, de Maes szavai jutottak eszébe…  
Kicsit elkomorodott, hogy ő és Edo..?  
- Démon? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a srác, majd érdeklődve figyelte Havocot. - Valami baj van?  
- Egy ártatlan kis dalmata kölök.. de Breda köztudottan retteg a kutyáktól, rég nem látott sebességgel rohant el a szállására… - kuncogott az emléken, majd aprót sóhajtott. – Nincs semmi… legközelebb te is jöhetnél, legalább ismerkedsz egy kicsit a többiekkel is…  
Ed elképzelte a jelentet és kuncogott.  
- Rendben van, szívesen megyek... legalább ha te is jössz nem kell félnem, hogy eltévedek este... ennyi folyosón éjszaka ki tudja, hol kötnék ki.  
- Ennyi év után biztos nem tévedek el… lezuhanyozok, és jövök… - lépett a fürdő felé.

* * *

Hosszan mosdott, felfrissítve bőrét és agyát, lemosva a kocsma bűzét…  
A ruháját a hálóba hagyta, hát egy szál törülközőben visszament érte…  
Edward felpillantott, és ott helyben vörösebb lett az arca, mint 40 fokos lázzal...  
Havoc egy kellemes pamutpólót és alsót vett csak fel, nem gondolva, így elég jól látszik, milyen szép, sportos alakja van…  
Így Edward, mivel Havoc most nem rá koncentrált, gondosan végigmérte a férfit, majd sóhajtott és az orráig húzta a paplant... Utána eszébe jutott, hogy bizony Havockal is meg kell osztani a takarót...  
Havoc villanyt oltott így csak a félhold sejtelmes fénye maradt… óvatosan a fiú mellé bújt és lopott a takaróból. Apró sóhajjal érzékelte, Ed forró teste pont felmelegíthetné…  
A fiú kicsit közelebb bújt a férfihez, hogy elég takaró jusson mindkettejüknek. Magát ismerve hajnalra úgyis a felét lerángatja Havocról..  
A hadnagy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, de a fáradtság ellenére sem tudott sokáig elaludni. Hallgatta Ed légzését, morfondírozva, ő miért nem alszik..:?

* * *

Edward felemelte a fejét és Havoc arcát figyelte. Néhány pillanatig azt hitte, hogy alszik, ezért meglepődött, hogy a férfi visszanézett rá...  
Havoc pár pillanatig a szemébe nézett majd próbált aludni… Nehezen ment, és a kisördög is benne bujkált, hogy ölelje át Edward derekát legalább…  
Ed közelebb bújt a férfihez, egyik kezét Havoc mellkasára fektette és ott is hagyta, majd egy kisebb ásítás után lecsukta a szemeit, hogy végre alhasson.  
A hadnagy szája sarka felfelé görbült, mikor Ed derekára csúsztatta a kezét… nem durván, vagy bántó helyen, csak finoman, gyengéden..  
Ed félálomba sóhajtott egyet, majd ugyanolyan békésen aludt is tovább.


	9. Másnapos tanácsadás

**9.rész – Másnapos tanácsadás**

A férfi reggel arra ébredt, hogy egészen hozzásimult a srác… nem mintha nem esett volna jól neki, de hogy bújt hozzá…? Fel se tűnt neki…  
Az alkimista láza reggelre sem maradt, csak kisebb hőemelkedés...  
Lassan nyitotta ki a szemeit, majd csukta le ismét és bújt még közelebb Havochoz...  
Havoc hökkenten figyelte… Ed felébred és inkább visszaalszik miután közelebb bújik hozzá… vacillált, merje-e átölelni, hisz a fiú szorosan bújt hozzá, mellkasuk összeért, csípőjük is majdnem… Érdekes dolgokra figyelt fel, mint hogy Ednek sima a bőre, nem szőrös…  
A fiút eléggé megviselte az előbbi pár nap.. Havoc gondoskodott róla, ezért valahogy mellette sokkal nyugodtabbnak és békésebbnek érezte magát is és a világot is... ezért mert közelebb bújni hozzá és tovább aludni... álmában pedig a karjával átölelni...  
Havoc hagyta, hadd aludjon… Még szerencse, hogy bezárta az ajtót, és Royék se kelhettek korábban…

* * *

Roy épp csak felébredt, már aludt is vissza hogy a feje szétmegy, úgy fáj…  
Maes többször is felébredt, de egyszer sem fájt kevésbé a feje... felült, de olyan nehéznek érezte minden egyes tagját, hogy menten vissza is dőlt... Roy felé sandított és figyelte alvó kedvesét.  
Roy nyűgösen a hasára fordult és feje búbjáig húzta a takarót, kizárva mindenféle kellemetlenséget, mint a kinti világ…  
A nyomozó csak csendben figyelte és próbálta rávenni magát, hogy felkeljen és munkába induljon...

* * *

Havoc végigsimított Ed derekán, de lejjebb nem mert már… Inkább ujjait az arcán húzta végig…  
- Ed… én lassan indulok…  
Edward felemelte a fejét és Havocra pislogott, majd álmoskásan bólintott, elengedte a férfit és mellette gömbölyödött össze.  
Havoc erős késztetést érzett, hogy egy puszit adjon… de sürgősen elvetette…  
Gyorsan felöltözött és még egy teát bevitt a szöszinek, megígérve, siet haza…  
Edward halkan megköszönte, de még elég fáradt volt így nem kelt fel, aludt békésen tovább...

* * *

Maes rávette magát az ébredésre és kiment, hogy megmossa az arcát.  
Roy meg se moccant, ő bizony nem fog felkelni…

* * *

Havoc elsők közt ér a főhadiszállásra a csapatból, rajta kívül csak Breda és Fallmann voltak… utóbbi arca nyúzott és feszült…  
- Nocsak, de vidám vagy ma reggel... - nyújtózkodott az idősebb katona.  
- Igen? – lepődött meg Havoc, nem sejtve, arca mennyivel boldogabb, mint a szokásos… - A kialvás csodákra képes.. – vont vállat.  
- Csak a kialvás? - kérdezte sunyi mosollyal a férfi.  
- Mondhatjuk így is… - mosolyodott a szőke hadnagy, Ed mellett nagyon békésen és boldogan alszik… az ébredésről nem is beszélve…

* * *

Maes leült az ágy szélére és Roy arcát simogatta...  
Roy mint egy sértődött kiscica, bújt el és morgott, hogy fáj a feje és nem, egyáltalán nem kívánt felkelni…  
Maes leült mellé és takarón keresztül simogatta a fejét.  
- Igyál egy kis vizet... jobb lesz hidd el... sajnos nem feküdhetsz egész nap...  
- Tényleg… dolgozni… te meg leitattál! – rántotta lejjebb a takaróját és válla felett fáradt, de mégis gyilkos pillantást vetett kedvesére.  
Maes békítően simogatta az arcát.  
- Én sem így terveztem az estét...  
- Kezdem megszokni… - morgott tovább miközben feltápászkodott. Fejét fogva kiszédelgett a mosdóba, és megfogadta, amit mindig egy ferde éjszaka után…  
- Nem iszok többet… nem….  
Maes lassan követte.  
- De kevesebbet se... mindjárt készítek neked valamit...  
- Nem… eszek a menzán… menjünk is, mielőtt a Führer meg akar ölni…- sóhajtott a férfi, piszkosul hasogatott a feje.  
Maes bólintott, majd felkapta az egyenruháját. Nem érezte magát ő se jobban. A feje szét akart robbanni és az sem segített a kedélyállapotán, hogy egy rakat papírmunka várja és hogy Roy is talán mérges rá az előző este miatt...

* * *

Aznap reggel még többen megszólták Havocot, hogy milyen jó kedve van... egy fiatal katona például megkérdezte tőle, hogy összejött e végre valami lánnyal, akit nem csaptak le a kezéről?  
Havoc csak nevetett… nem, semmilyen lánnyal nem jött össze… Felidézte az érzést, milyen volt a fiút ölelni, és hogy viszonzást talált…

* * *

Roy az utcára lépve gyorsan összébb húzta kabátját.  
- Ha ez sem élénkít fel, akkor semmi sem…- nézett a havas utcára, ami állandóan takarítást igényelt, és az egyik kis háziasszony rögtön meg is találta őket.  
- Fiatalúr, tessék ezt a szakaszt elkotorni! Én reggel óta itt takarítom az utcát, mert az ilyen fess férfiak az orrukat se dobják elő!  
Roy kómásan nézett vissza az idős asszonyra.  
- Repülni készül...?  
Maes a fejét fogta, majd mielőtt a nő reagált volna átkarolta Roy vállát és inkább a kerülőút felé terelte...  
- Néha tegyél lakatot a szádra - nézett vissza a seprűvel hadonászó boszorkányra...  
- Hogy? Miért? – nézett ártatlanul Roy, mellette egy seprű landolt, de utasa nélkül… - ez a néne, hogy mindig megtalál…  
Maes szépen elkalauzolta Royt egészen a katonaságig, ahol miért is ne, éppen a vidám Havocba botlottak...

* * *

- Jó reggelt… ejnye, főnök, de el van kenődve! – nézett végig két felettesén és akadt meg szeme a tompa Mustangon.  
- Egyeseknek pedig nagyon jó kedvük van… csak nem….?  
Hughes érdeklődve figyelte a szőke férfit és furcsa gondolatok és képek jelentek meg a fejében...  
- Nem… ilyenre ne is gondolj… - rázta meg a fejét határozottan, de Roy már elkapta a gondolatot…  
- Jó, tudom… hozzá sem érsz… - legyintett Roy pajkos vigyorral, már el is képzelve egy kis jelenetet…  
Maes gondolatai talán a másnaposság miatt szárnyaltak kellőképpen... Sunyi mosoly suhant át az arcán.  
- Kicsit sem értél hozzá?  
- Legalább hozzábújni..? Hidegek az éjszakák… egy ágy van és gondolom nem siettél takarót szerezni számára is… és persze meg van hűlve, szükségre van a melegre…. Ne mond, hogy nem simultál legalább hozzá… - nyúzta Roy is, kiugratva a tigrist a bokorból…  
- Csak közel voltunk egymáshoz… Nem történt semmi… - vörösödött el Jean, Roy félelmetes volt…  
- Nem történt semmi? De most komolyan! Nem volt köztetek semmi? Se ruha, se levegő, ugyebár... - figyelte Havoc vörös arcát Maes.  
Havoc látványosan elsápadt, Roy Maesre nézett majd Havocra is kitört belőle a nevetés…  
- Úgy kell azt… egy embert legjobban egy másik ember tud felmelegíteni, de annak feltétele, hogy ruha ne legyen egyiken se… a végén még ápoló lesz belőled! – veregette vállon, vizuálisan is elképzelve a jelenetet.  
- Szörnyűek vagytok… én nem élek vissza a lehetőséggel…  
- Pedig lehet kicsit lenyugodna… egy forró éjszaka után…  
- Kicsit? - Maes felnevetett. - Szerintem kezes bárány lenne. És az arcodra van írva Havoc, hogy megfordult a fejedben a gondolat...

* * *

Havoc észre se vette, hogy közben az irodába értek… Roy hazai pályán még kegyetlenebb tudott lenni…  
- Légy már férfi, Havoc… mielőtt másnak is megfordulnak a fejében hasonló gondolatok…  
Hughes hevesen bólogatott és leült a kanapéra.  
- Így van Jean... most, hogy hosszabb időt töltenek itt lehetséges, hogy másoknak is feltűnik a srác... és hidd el nagyon sok praktika van, amivel közelebb lehet kerülni egy fiatal, ilyen téren még - talán- tapasztalatlan fiúhoz...  
- Mégis honnan veszitek, hogy Edwardot a fiúk érdeklik? – kérdezte azt, ami a leginkább aggasztotta. – barátnője nincs, de az nem jelent semmit…  
- Csak annyit tesz, hogy nem érdeklik a nők… és a termetéből ítélve a nyunyók se, mert ő is az… a kemény külső mögött szerintem nagyon is vágyik arra, hogy valaki szeresse… - mondta Roy komolyan, elhagyva fellengzős stílusát. És azt is, hogy egy ilyen srácnak ő sem állna ellen, ha nem lenne Maes…  
- Meg nézz csak rá... szeretnivaló egy kiskölyök... és valahogy nem is tudom elképzelni, hogy barátnője legyen. - vont vállat Maes. A korabeliek nem foglalkoznak Eddel, mert alacsony... idősebbek meg nem illenek hozzá. Az ovisok meg túl kicsik...  
- Előbb gyógyuljon meg… beteg, nem szeretném, ha azt hinné, kihasználom a helyzetet… - mondta és ennyivel lezárta… így is nehezen állta meg Edward látványát, hogy ne simogassa meg legalább…  
Maes a fájó fejét fogta és elmotyogott, egy "te tudod"-ot. Majd felkelt és az ajtó felé lépett.  
- Mennem kell, vár a munka...  
Hughes fáradtan lépett be az irodába és roskadt le a papírok mellé.. mit volt mit tenni, kezébe vette az elsőt.

* * *

- Havoc, minket is vár a munka… ha segítesz, segítek meghódítani… - ajánlotta Roy amint Maes az irodán kívülre ért…  
- Még mit nem… Ed beléd szeretne…  
- Akkor távol tartom magam tőle… - vigyorgott a férfi, legbájosabb mosolyát elővéve.  
- Így már jobban hangzik…! – bólintott rá Havoc, fél perc múlva már ketten túrták a papírhalmot, érezve vesztüket… Riza napokon belül hazajön….  
Havoc negyed óra után unta meg az egészet, de nem mutatta… erőt merített abból, hogy legalább nincs rajta az teher, barátai közt mikor derül ki a dolog…

* * *

A délelőtt gyorsan eltelt. Ed gyakorlatilag végigaludta az egészet... Amikor felébredt még mindig hőemelkedése volt, de már az is múlóban, bár a karját még fájlalta és egyedül lenni sem volt valami kellemes.  
Valamicskét emlékezett a reggelre, hogy mintha Havochoz bújt volna, majd sóhajtva borult arccal a párnába. A férfi túl kedves vele... és épp ezért észrevette magán, hogy mintha ragaszkodni kezdene hozzá. Ezen pedig sürgősen változtatni akart... rossz emlékek miatt inkább távol kellene maradnia a férfitől.

* * *

Al délelőtt Chris könyveit olvasgatta, mielőtt átnézett volna Edhez. Már egyáltalán nem aggódott testvéréért: Havoc úgy tűnik, nagyon kedves lehet vele, és a nyűgössége se olyan súlyos… Minden elismerése a hadnagynak…  
- Bátyó, azon gondolkoztam… - kezdte mondókáját óvatosan, leülve az ágy melletti székre. – szóval… Mustang szánt szándékkal így osztott be minket…  
Ed felemelte a fejét és érdeklődve fordult Al felé.  
- Miért? Hogy érted? Ez vészmegoldás volt... nem volt ideje gondolkozni, neki ahhoz fél nap szükséges...  
- Gondold csak át! Chris megbízható és segítségre van szüksége, ugyanakkor kedves fiú… nagyon jól kijövünk, és melletted Havoc van… ő rendes ember, ne vedd a szívedre, de hihetetlen türelemmel van feléd… - fogalmazott óvatosan, nehogy testvére felkapja a vizet, amiért úgymond nehéz természetűnek ítélte…  
Ed kissé elgondolkozott, majd egy vállrándítással elintézte.  
- Biztos csak véletlen volt...  
- Jól érzed itt magad? – kérdezgette tovább, közben egy zacskó kekszet varázsolt elő a kis bőrtáskából. – Egyél kekszet, ha nem kívánsz semmit… jót tesz…  
Ed elvette a kekszet és lassan majszolgatni kezdte.  
- Jól, vagyis most már jobban vagyok... - tolta is el a csomagot. Forgott tőle a gyomra.  
Al aggódva nézte bátyját…  
- Nincs túl jó étvágyad….  
- Volt már jobb is... - pillantott ki az ablakon a szőke és elgondolkozott, hogy vajon szobatársa meddig van munkában.

* * *

Havoc Royjal volt összezárva egész nap az irodában, le is fárasztották egymást… Jean mindenképp kitartott amellett, hogy Roy csak ne akarjon hódítási tanácsokat adni, mert a végén Ed beleszeretne… Roy pedig a saját álláspontját védte, hogy addig fogja húzni, míg más csap le az ifjúra… A kisebb civakodás a munkaidő lejárta szakította félbe, Havoc sietett a szállásra a KIS betegéhez…  
Elgondolkodva lépkedett hazafelé. Roy szerint ha nem lép, még végén valaki lecsapja a kezéről… De elsietni sem akarta…

* * *

- Jajj, Bátyó… úgy örülök, hogy a hadnagy ilyen kedves veled… nem tudnék ennyit segíteni, hisz még azt se érzem meg, ha hőemelkedésed van…  
- Tényleg nagyon kedves... és igazán felesleges aggódnod. Pár nap és jobban leszek. Talán van rá egy kis esély, hogy szerzek néhány papírt és el tudunk menni még télen is innen... Nem akarom Havocot zavarni és Mustanghoz sincs kedvem... - dőlt vissza kényelmesen az ágyba és valahogy arra gondolt, hogy hiányzik mellőle a szőke férfi.  
- Én nem akarok innen elmenni… - motyogta Al zavartan, most először érezte, milyen, ha van barátja… - szeretek itt lenni… - mondta immár egészen halkan…  
- De kutatnunk kell továbbra is! - mondta kissé bizonytalanabbul. Most ő is szívesen maradt volna, de attól félt, hogy ideszokik és akkor még nehezebb lesz elmenni...  
- Télen úgyse tudunk elérni semmit! A legtöbb járat órákat késik, nincs biztos szállásunk, megbetegedhetsz…! Amestrisben nagyon hidegek a telek, legutóbb is hetekig voltunk egy fogadóban, mert nem jártak normálisan a vonatok! – érvelt Al, most nem szerette volna elveszteni frissen szerzett barátját… és a vizsgák csak hetek múlva lesznek, még szeretné látni, hogy sikerül lakótársának…!  
Edward nem vitatkozott tovább. Hagyta magát meggyőzni egyelőre. Nem is volt ereje hozzá, hogy veszekedjen most bárkivel is.  
- Rendben, akkor maradjunk...  
- De jó! Köszönöm, Bátyó! – hálálkodott Al. Havoc ekkor lépett be az ajtón, havas ruháját gyorsan a fogasra akasztotta és megnézte, hogy van a Kis betege.  
- Szervusztok… Ed, jobban vagy már? – nézett a szöszire aggodalmasan, hisz még az ágyat nyomta.  
- Élek - húzta jobban magára a takarót. Havoc rengeteget törődik vele... a miértekre a válasz mégsem fért a fejébe.  
- Ezt azért reméltem… - lépett az ágy mellé Havoc, megszokásból a homlokára téve kicsit még hűvös kezét.  
- Bátyó, én akkor most mennék vissza Chrishez, jó? A hadnagy biztos vigyáz rád…  
Ed lehunyt szemmel élvezte Havoc hűvös kezének érintését. Nem volt már csak kisebb láza, de még mindig jól esett neki.  
Al felé pillantott és lassan bólintott.  
- Rendben van.. ha baj van szólok.  
- Köszi Al, hogy vigyázol rá, míg nem vagyok itthon… - pillantott hálásan a fiatalabb fiút, az csak zavartan megrázta a fejét.  
- Ugyan, én örülök, hogy ennyire gondoskodik róla… ha bármi van, csak szóljatok! …és bátyó, ne okozz felfordulást!  
- Hé! Én nem szoktam felfordulást okozni! A baj talál meg engem... én meg próbálom megoldani... néha ledől egy-egy épület az még nem felfordulás! - mondta kissé hevesebben.  
Al kuncogott és még visszanézett az ajtóból.  
- Valóban nem bátyó! Csak egy egész bányát is betudsz omlasztani… Röpke percek alatt…! – lépett ki jókedvűen.  
- Egész bányákat? – sandított rá Havoc de szája sarkában mosoly bujkált.  
Edward kissé duzzogva nézett Alra, hogy elárulta, majd ugyanolyan durcásan elfordult.  
- Az baleset volt..  
Al ezt már nem hallotta, Ed kettesben maradt Havockal.


	10. Vad játék

**10.rész – Vad játék**

- Jól telt a napod? – huppant le mellé, nehezen visszatartva, ne simogassa meg legalább a nyakánál..  
- Igen... itt volt Al, jól megvoltunk... - ért a férfi kezéhez és néhány ujjával szórakozottan simogatta a kézfejét.  
- Ezt örömmel hallom, én Mustanggal voltam összezárva, nehezen ment a munka, és alig haladtunk valamit. Testvéred jól ki jön a leendő kis alkimistával? – érdeklődött kedvesen, tudva, Mustang hogy osztotta be őket.  
A srác elmerengve figyelte Jean ujjait és tovább simogatta a kezet.  
- Azt hiszem igen... Lehet, hogy inkább még betegen fekszek egy hétig, minthogy Royjal kelljen dolgoznom...  
- Engem nem zavarsz… csak legyél jobban, olyan rossz sápadtnak látni… - simított fel Ed arcára. – Roy rendes fickó, csak más oldalát is meg kell ismerni. Tegnap annyira szerencsétlen volt, hogy meg sem ismerted volna…! – kuncogott, felidézve maga előtt a jelenetet, hogy mászott négykézláb a nagy Roy Mustang…  
Ed Havoc arcát figyelte.  
- Nem tart sokáig... hamarosan jobban leszek! Mustangot meg lesz alkalmam egész télen megismerni... - nézett elmerengve a férfi szemeibe.  
- Télen lesz két hetes szabadságunk még pluszba, karácsony körül keveset kell dolgozni… De a te kedvedért biztos a nyakadon lógna… - jegyezte meg komiszan, jól kiismerte az elmúlt évek alatt az ezredest. Néha a legjobb pillanatban képes megjelenni…  
Edward elhúzta a kezét a férfiétől.  
- Páros lábbal rúgom ki innen, ha nem hívta senki... de biztos van valami barátnője, akivel eltölti az ünnepet...  
- Arra befizetnék… - nevetett. – Élettársa van jó ideje, és ünnepli a karácsonyt… Megyek, lefürdök, addig találd ki, mit kérsz vacsorának…  
- Leginkább semmit - bújt vissza a takaró alá.  
- Enni kell, mert sosem erősödsz meg! Magas lázad volt, legyengültél, de nem erőltetem, később ha kívánsz valamit, szólj csak! – vetkőzött alsóra és keresett otthoni ruhát…  
Edward figyelte a vetkőző férfit és emberesen végigmérte a tekintetével...  
- Nyugodj meg szólni fogok... - méregette továbbra is.

* * *

Roy hótól elázva, átfagyva ért haza a lakására… Nem vágyott másra pillanatnyilag, mint forró fürdőre és ölelésre…  
Maes nem törődve a munkával lelépett már hamarabb így frissen lezuhanyozva és átöltözve várta kedvesét.  
Roy előbb a fürdőbe ment majd felmelegedve, szó nélkül bújt Maeshez… Szavak nélkül is éreztette a férfival, jól érzi magát, ha vele van…  
Maes szorosan átölelte és magához húzta. Egész nap csak Royra gondolt, örült, hogy végre ismét mellette lehet.  
- Régóta vársz…? – kúszott feljebb az ezredes Maeshez, forró testével szorosan simult hozzá.  
Maes nemet intett a fejével.  
- Csak egy órája értem haza  
- És kipihented magad? – érdeklődött csillogó tekintettel, centikre Maes ajkaitól…  
- Nagyjából... és ha nem gondolok a munkára...  
- Akkor megmasszírozhatnál… - vigyorodott el a fiatalabb katona egy csókot adva Maes ajkaira, majd feküdt is mellé…  
- Ejnye - vonta fel a szemöldökét. - De kényelmes valaki - hajolt fölé és kezdte finoman nyomkodni a vállát.  
- Csak szeretethiányom van… - sóhajtozott Roy, izmai fokozatosan lazultak el Maes kezei alatt.  
Maes mosolygott és kicsit erőteljesebben masszírozta a férfit.  
- Csak finoman… - kényeskedett Roy, egyre jobban felélénkülve.  
Maes a fiatalabb férfi nyakához hajolt és néhány csókot adott rá.  
- Gyengéd maradok, ne aggódj...  
Roy hümmögött és kivárta, míg a görcs kiáll a hátából.  
- Cserélhetünk…  
Maes elégedetten nyújtózkodott.  
- Jól hangzik.

* * *

Havoc ráérősen öltözött fel, majd ment zuhanyozni. Hamar végzett, de bőre így is beitta a kellemes illatú tusfürdőt. Szeretett volna rágyújtani egy cigarettára, de ha Ed mellé dohányszagúan befekszik, ki is vágja…  
Pár perc múlva haját törölgetve lépett be a szobába, alsótestén csak egy törülköző…  
Edward az ágyán ült és ismét végigmérte Jeant.  
- Mondd csak.. miért szambázol előttem egy szál semmibe?  
Jean kérdőn nézett Edre…  
- Voltál már a közös zuhanyzóban? Ahol a szállásod lett volna… nos, ott meztelenül mászkálnának előttem, rajtam viszont van törülköző… - mosolygott elnézően…  
- Az egy dolog... - vonta fel a szemöldökét. - De itt most ketten vagyunk... célozgatni akarsz ezzel vagy csak nem szoktad meg hogy itt vagyok?  
Jean Ed mellé huppant, karjaival mellette támaszkodott meg, kék szemét Edre függesztette.  
- Nem volt eddig szobatársam, az előbbit pedig fejtsd ki… - mondta komolytalanul, nem várva választ.  
- El van felejtve. - vont vállat a fiú, és a konyha felé pillantott. - Egy szendvicset viszont lehet, hogy megennék.  
Jean a szemét forgatta és kilibbent a fürdő felé. Visszaúton a konyhába is tett kitérőt, készíteni egy szendvicset Ednek.  
- Főtt étel jobb lenne, de ez is haladás… - adta át és dőlt mellé. A vékony pólón át így is kirajzolódtak a körvonalai….  
Ed szép lassan megette a szendvicset, majd oldalt letette a tányért. Bebújt a takaró alá és közelebb húzódott Jeanhez. Kezét a férfi mellkasán nyugtatta, majd ujjaival végigsimított rajta.  
- Sokat edzesz igaz? Régebben is ilyen izmos voltál?  
Jean teste kissé megfeszült a gyengéd érintéstől.  
- Igen, ha tehetem, minden nap… mióta a seregnél vagyok, erősebb is lettem… De azért te sem panaszkodhatsz… - érintette meg az izmos hasfalat, Ed a magassága ellenére izmosabb volt, mint egy átlag felnőtt…  
- Volt időm edzeni... mindenáron be akartam kerülni... - figyelte a férfi testét, majd lecsukta a szemét, halkan sóhajtott és fejét Jean válla mellett tette le a párnára. - Jó éjszakát...  
- Jó éjt… - húzta feljebb a pokrócot és elégedetten hümmögött. - Örülök, hogy nem vagy nagyobb… nem férnél el mellettem...  
Ed fogott egy kispárnát és Havoc arcába nyomta.  
- Pofa be... - morgott. Már megint a mérete...  
- Most mi rosszat mondtam..? – nyögte Jean a párna alól és átölelte a kis testet. – Ne verekedj… - döntötte homlokát a vállának és aludni próbált.  
Ed visszaigazította a feje alá a párnát, majd félig átkarolta a férfit és szintén megpróbált elszunnyadni.  
Jeant el is nyomta az álom, tovább ölelve Edet…

* * *

Roy felült a férfi hátára, ujjaival finoman masszírozta a nyakát. Kedvese leggyakrabban a nyakát fájlalta, megszokott mozdulatokkal cirógatta, nyomkodta…  
Maes elégedetten hümmögött. Roy nagyon is tudta mire van szüksége...  
Roy jó 10 percig kitartóan masszírozta majd mellé ült.  
- Jeanék vajon hogy jönnek ki egymással…  
Maes felült és hálásan csókolta meg Royt.  
- Fogalmam sincs.. Jean türelmes, Edward pedig vad...  
Roy forrón viszonozta a csókot.  
- Majd lebirkózzák egymást, kérdés, hogy… Jean nem akarta, hogy segítsek neki… olyan kis féltékeny lett, rá sem ismerek…  
- Még az is lehet, hogy szerelmes lett... - mosolygott Maes. - Bár Eddel nem lesz könnyű dolga...  
- Ed amilyen helyes, olyan hisztis… kiábrándító, de Jean rendelkezik valamivel, amivel én nem… rengeteg türelemmel… - fintorgott és felnevetett. – Megnevelik egymást…  
- Tényleg csinos fiúcska... de túl fiatal lenne hozzád... Téged kényeztetni kell, nem pedig kikészíteni... - húzódott hozzá közelebb.  
- A liliomtiprást meghagyom Jeannek… - bújt rögtön a férfihoz, selymes hajával csikizve a bőrét.  
- Nem biztos, hogy lilomtiprásról lesz szó... Edward se gyerek már... - karolta át szorosabban.  
- Alig múlt 15… és olyan gyerekes… de ez Jean baja, szenvedjen csak vele, legalább lenyugtatja. – szimatolt Maes nyakánál. – De jó illatod van… mi ez…?  
- Nem tudom... talán a barátnőm új parfümje... - piszkálta kicsit Royt.  
- Ugyan, egy nő se merne hozzád közeledni, míg én itt vagyok… - fogta meg Maes csuklóit és szorította lejjebb az ágyra.  
- Nem is engedném túl közel őket... - figyelte mosolyogva társát.  
Roy szeme vadul megvillant, ahogy Maest hátrébb döntötte. A hasára ült és ujjaival a mellkasát cirógatta.  
- Helyes….nem tűrök riválisokat…  
- A közelembe se mernek jönni... téged bezzeg megkörnyékeznek bőven... - simogatta a férfi derekát.  
- Mondjam, hogy a szépség hátránya…? – húzta lejjebb a kezét és hátrébb csusszant az ágyékára.  
Maes visszafojtott egy nyögést, de az arcára így is kirajzolódtak az érzelmei.  
- Valami gond van..? – nézett rá érdeklődő arckifejezéssel Roy, kissé közelebb hajolva az arcához. Még mocorgott is egy sort…  
- Ugyan... végülis csak az ágyékomnál mocorogsz elég intenzíven... - markolt rá Roy fenekére. - De állíts kicsit magadon, különben itt helyben beteperlek...  
- Na! Fenyegetőzünk..? – húzta ki magát lendületesen Roy, rendesen megnyomva Maest az ágyékánál. – Nem tudlak komolyan venni… - rázta a fejét fintorogva és lefogta Maes csuklóit azért gyorsan.  
Maes épp ki akarta volna rántani a kezét, de végülis már nem jutott rá ideje...  
- Kapjalak csak el... - ígérte hangos morranással.  
- Kapj… - mosolyodott el kihívóan, csípőjével aprót mozdulva hogy megtalálja a neki kényelmes ülést. – Kényelmetlen vagy… - sóhajtott, célozva, milyen állapotban van már Maes.  
Maesnek ennyi bőven sok volt. Kiszabadította a karját, elkapta Royt és pillanatok alatt fordított az álláson.  
- Ne hisztizz... azt nem szeretem.  
Roy felnyögött és morogva próbálta kiszabadítani magát.  
- Nem hagysz kibontakozni… mióta vagy így kiéhezve…? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, csípőjét dörgölve Maes ágyékához…  
Maes közelebb hajolt és néhány milliméterre állt meg Roy ajakitól.  
- Mióta így viselkedsz...  
- Semmi szokatlant nem csinálok… - mondta majd harapott a férfi ajkaiba. Élvezte, amit művelt a férfival és ahogy lereagálta…  
Maes forró szenvedéllyel csókolta párját, kezével a hasát simogatta.  
Roy beletörődve adta át magát Maesnek. Lábait kisebb terpeszbe húzta, még közelebb kerüljön hozzá.  
Maes amennyire lehet hozzásimult a férfihez. Ágyékuk szinte összeforrt a fellobbanó vágytól.  
A fiatalabb katona vadul harapdálta Maes ajkait majd a nyakát szívogatta.  
- Kihozom belőled mindig a vadállatot.  
Maes felnyögött és szorosabban nyomta magát a férfihez.  
- Hogy te...? Te bárkiből ki tudod hozni...  
- Mégis csak te szoktál leteperni… - vonta fel a szemöldökét Roy és felszisszent. Maes mozdulatai már túlzottan jól estek neki.  
Maes vágyakozva figyelte a törékenynek tűnő testet.  
- Más nem érhet hozzád! - súgta a fülébe.  
- Pedig van konkurenciád… - susogta Roy azt, amivel mindig megfogja Maest… és ami után mindig be akarja bizonyítani, ő a jobb…  
Maes belecsókolt Roy nyakába és felült a kanapén.  
- És ennyire jók a többiek, hogy mindig felhozod őket? - mondta. Kissé sértődött volt. Roy csinos és megnézik, de miért kell mindig féltékenységet szítania benne?  
- Akad… - felelt higgadtan Roy. – De csak ideig-óráig érdeklődnének…

* * *

Maes kissé bosszúsnak tűnt. Nem válaszolt...  
Roy sóhajtott és ügyesen kibújt Maes karjai közül, Feltérdelt és őszintén nézett a férfira.  
- Nem maradnék veled, ha komolyan érdekelnének….  
- Akkor ne hozd fel őket... olyan mintha minden egyes nap velük kellene megmérkőznöm! - mondta egy fokkal szelídebben.  
- Az, hogy ellenfélnek tekinted-e őket, a te dolgod… én nem engedem őket közel, a többi rád van bízva… - vigyorodott el. Elmúltak azok az évek, hogy el tudták csavarni a fejét, Maes mellett tökéletesen boldog volt…  
Maes átkarolta és magához húzta. Amikor Roy mindig a többi hódolójával jött elgondolkozott, hogy meddig lehet övé a férfi. Bízott benne és nagyon szerette, mégis amikor fáradt volt rosszul esett neki.  
Roy szeretettel karolta át, ezt az oldalát kevesen ismerték… Nagyon is ragaszkodó, sőt, hűséges tudott lenni… beleszuszogott a férfi fülébe és elmosolyodott.  
- Szeretem, ha féltékeny vagy… tudom, hogy nem fogsz lerázni…  
Maes beletúrt Roy hajába.  
- Már miért hagynálak el? Ahhoz túlságosan is fontos vagy nekem... tudod, hogy szeretlek - suttogta neki halkan.

* * *

- Te a férfiakra vagy féltékeny…. Én a nőkre…. – mosolygott Roy, Maest már környékezték meg olyan nők, akik a családapát láthatták benne, és ez Roynak nem tetszett.  
- Összehozhatnánk egymással az udvarlóinkat és akkor leszállnak rólunk... - csókolta meg az orrát.  
- Nem is rossz gondolat, de most rám figyelj, ne a hódolókra… jönnek, mennek, nem érintenek, maradjunk ennyiben… - lökte meg tenyerével a férfi mellkasát.  
Maes hátradőlt, elégedetten méregetve kedvesét.  
Roy finoman ráhajolt, elkapta Maes kezeit és a csípőjére húzta.  
Maes gyengéden cirógatni kezdte a férfit és mosolyogva figyelte az arcát.  
Roy a mosolytól jókedvűen simult hozzá.  
- Ezt mindig elviselném. Csak a türelmem hamarabb elfogy… - ült mellé az ágyra és nyúlt az alsóhoz. Szöveten keresztül érintette Maes férfiasságát, kínozva ezzel is.  
Maes visszafogottabban nyögött fel és közelebb húzódott Royhoz.  
Roy lehunyta szemét és csak az érintésekre figyelt. Lassan az alsó szegélyén húzta végig ujjait,érintve mellette az alhasat is.  
Maes ujjai fel-le jártak Roy gerincén és hátán gyengéden cirógatva őt.  
Roy közelebb bújt, arcát kedvese vállára hajtotta. Ujjai lassú határozottsággal bújtak a nadrág alá, érintve a merev testrészt. Rövid hatásszünet után a férfi nyakába csókolt, ezzel egy időben fogva finoman a másik férfiasságára.  
Maes szorosabban karolta át Royt és fejét a mellkasába fúrva mélyet sóhajtott.  
Roy vad pillantással nézett rá.  
- Tetszik…?  
Maes forró csókot nyomott Roy nyakára.  
- Szerinted? - kérdezett vissza.  
- Fogsz te hangosabb is lenni… - csóválta a fejét a fiatalabb katona, miután fejébe vette, hosszan játszadozik Maessel. Persze csak ha nem veszíti el a türelmét valamelyikük…  
Maes forróbban csókolta Roy nyakát.  
- Majd meglátjuk...

* * *

Roy kihívóan pillantott a sárga szempárba.  
- Fenyegetsz…? – incselkedett arcához bújva, orra hegyével érintve. Ujjai laza szorítással kulcsolódtak a büszke testrészre, ő maga kényelmesen feküdt az oldalán, kedveséhez simulva. Ismerte az alezredest, majdnem végtelen türelme volt. De csak majdnem, ő mindig ki tudta hozni belőle a türelmetlent, a vadállatot…  
- Te pedig megint játszol... - rándult meg a férfi és kéjesebben nyögött fel.  
- Már megszokhattad volna… Nem bírok magammal, az az igazság… - puszilgatta a Láng Alkimista kedvese arcát, keze lejjebb határozottabban mozdult.  
Maes hátrarántotta a fejét és erősebben szisszent fel. Keze felkúszott kedvese derekára.  
Roy ügyesen simogatta Maes legérzékenyebb pontját, mindig csak annyira, hogy az ne legyen túl vad… játszott Maessel, ahogy macska az egérrel…  
Maes kezdte megelégelni ezt a fajta játékot. Rászorított Roy csuklójára, majd egy hevesebb mozdulattal maga alá teperte a férfit.  
Roy kisebb harcot folytatott a pozíciója megtartásáért, de az erőviszonyok is ellene szóltak… kicsit lihegve nézett felhúzott kedvesére.  
- Hm…?  
- Hm...? Ennyit tudsz kinyögni? Mindig eléred, hogy elveszítem a fejem - súgta a fülébe, majd forró hévvel csókolgatta tovább Roy nyakát.  
- Tehetek én róla, hogy ki vagy éhezve…? – váltott újra szemtelenre Roy és elengedte magát. Úgy helyezkedett, hogy a legkívánatosabbnak látsszon…  
Maes Roy lába közé simított.  
- Tehetsz! Mivel te vagy a párom neked kell gondoskodni róla, hogy ne legyek kiéhezve...  
- Ó, de sajnálom, Alezredes úr… tehetek valamit…? – kérdezte bársonyos hangon, kezeit kihúzva Maes szorításából és a feje fölé helyezte… Pillantása csábító lett…

* * *

- Fordulj meg, ha nem bánod... - simogatta meg a férfi arcát.  
Roy szemében kíváncsiság csillant, majd engedelmes engedelmesen bólintott. Csak a szája szélén bujkáló mosoly árulta el, tényleg nagyon élénk. Lassan, testével a legelőnyösebben játszva fordult meg…  
Maes végigsimított Roy fenekén, és a combjára tévedt a keze. Amikor nem lehetett vele minden pillanatban vágyódott a férfi után...  
Roy megfeszítette a hátát, fenekét kicsit megemelte. Egész testével, lelkével kívánta Maest…  
Hughes kezeit rácsúsztatta Roy derekára és gyakorlott mozdulattal hatolt a férfibe...  
Roy teljesen ellazult és halkan felnyögött…  
- Maes… - sóhajtotta csendesen…  
Maes előrehajolt és lassan megmozdult. Kedvese suttogása mintha csak jobban feltüzelte volna a vérét. Keze rákulcsolódott Roy merevedésére, ujjaival gyengéden kényeztette, simogatta.  
Roy a kéjtől remegve vette fel a ritmust, Maes lökéseire, simogatásaira nyöszörgött… Fél kézzel tartotta meg magát, másik kezével Maes tarkójára kulcsolt…  
Maest ahogy egyre inkább elöntötte a vágy, egyre intenzívebben mozdult. Ujjait továbbra is Roy férfiasságán mozgatva.  
Roy közel járt a beteljesüléshez, hangja akadozott és belemarkolt a férfi hajába, majd teste hirtelen megrándult, hangja elcsuklott. Keze összecsuklott, mellkasa az ágy finom anyagához ért…  
Maes a férfi alhasát simogatta, majd várt egy kicsit, végül néhány mozdulat után ő is elérte a csúcsot. Hangosan nyögött fel, majd fáradtan feküdt el kedvese mellett.  
A Láng Alkimista zihálva feküdt az oldalára és szemét behunyta. Minden ereje elhagyta, helyette kellemes fáradtságot érzett…  
Hughes halvány mosollyal az arcán figyelte kedvesét. Ujjaival kissé megcirógatta az arcát és magához húzta.  
- Aludj csak nyugodtan...  
- Nem vagyok álmos… - motyogta Roy, kényelmesen elfészkelve magát Maes karjaiban. – Nem maradt semmi energiám…  
Maes szorosan magához karolta Royt. Kedvesével ellentétben ő igencsak álmos volt... hamar elaludt, reggelig meg sem mozdult.


	11. Feszegetni a határt

**11.rész – Feszegetni a határt**

Edward néhány óra szundikálás után ásítva ébredt fel és nézett körül. Havoc még mindig elég közel volt és még mindig átkarolta. A láz utóhatását még érezte magán és mintha egy kis hőemelkedése lett volna, de most sokkal érdekesebb volt a mellette fekvő férfi...  
A szőke srác felkönyökölt és érdeklődve figyelte a halvány derengésben a férfi körvonalait... főleg a takaró alól kilógó csupasz mellkasát. Közelebb hajolt és meg-meglengette a kezét Jean arca előtt, de semmi... tehát mélyen alszik. Nyilván nem gond ha egy kicsit hozzáér... nem árt megtapintani, milyen egy jól kidolgozott izomzat...  
Bal kezének ujjaival finoman hozzáért a férfi vállához, lesimított a karján, majd áttért a mellkasára...  
Jean halkan felsóhajtott, de nem ébredt fel.  
Edward érdeklődve figyelte a férfi arcát, kíváncsisága hajtotta, így ujjai lentebb siklottak érintve a férfi mellbimbóját...  
Jean viszont még most is békésen aludt, bőre néha megremegett, de nem került az éberséghez közelebb…  
Edward békésen cirógatta tapogatta továbbra is a férfi mellkasát. Az egészben volt valami izgalmas... itt fekszik Jeannel és a sötétben simogatja, érinti.  
A fiú keze lentebb csúszott egészen Jean alhasáig. Odébb lökte a takarót és többször is végigmérte a férfit. Kicsit irigyelte is ilyen magas termetű és igazán férfias...  
Jean egy halk-elégedett morgással, félálomban ráfogott Ed egyik csuklójára és bújt közelebb.  
Edward kissé meglepődött, majd rájött, hogy nem tudja mozdítani a csuklóját... ez így nem lesz jó.. reggelre mozdítani sem fogja tudni, ha Jean rajta alszik... ráadásul pont a férfi alhasánál ragadt a keze. Nincs mese fel kell ébreszteni... magyarázkodni majd akkor fog, ha szükséges.

* * *

Auto-mail karjával kissé megbökte a férfi vállát.  
Jean kinyitotta a szemeit, de a sötétben semmit sem látott. Arra ébredt, hogy Ed kezei az alhasánál, rákulcsolva a saját kezével a fiúéra… Lassan tudatosult benne, az előbbi érzéseket nem álmodta… Ed végigsimogatta…!  
- Hallgatlak… - súgta halkan.  
A srác kissé zavartan mozgatta meg a bal kezét.  
- Rám feküdtél... nem bírom kihúzni a kezem... - motyogta kissé zavartan. Remélte, hogy nem kerül elő a téma, hogy mit csinált a keze a férfi alhasánál...  
Jean hirtelen vett levegőt, Ed keze nem épp olyan helyen volt, ahol megszokott lenne.  
- Hm, érdekes álmom volt… - vigyorodott el – pont illik a szituációhoz…  
Edward felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Álmodban is ráfeküdtél a kezemre? Megemelkednél végre?  
- Mikor felébresztettél… az akkor volt…. De előtte mintha egy gyengéd kéz… hm… simogatott volna… - halkult el a hangja. – Vajon csak álom volt...?  
- Talán álom... - próbálta kihúzni ismét a kezét, de Havoc mintha már szándékosan nem engedte volna...  
Jean hátrébb húzódott de Ed mindkét kezét lefogta balkezével, jobbal pedig végigsimított Ed mellkasán. – Aludj… nem akarok hülyeséget csinálni… - sóhajtott és elengedte teljesen a fiút.  
Edward felült és fejét kissé oldalt döntve figyelte a férfit, majd közelebb ült hozzá és megérintette a vállát.  
- Miféle hülyeséget? - adta a kis ártatlant...  
- Hagyjuk, aludjunk… - próbált nem megborzongani a férfi, Ed annyira kis ártatlan, hogy inkább tényleg jobb, ha kipiheni magát…  
Edward tovább simogatta Jean vállát. Nem minden hátsó szándék nélkül szerette volna feszegetni még azt a bizonyos határt.  
- De nekem nyugodtan elmondhatnád, ha valami bajod van. Hátha tudok segíteni, végülis lakótársak vagyunk...

* * *

Jean úgy helyezkedett, hogy arca Edével egy vonalba legyen. Jobb, ha tisztáz bizonyos dolgokat, bár azt kihagyja, mit érez iránta.  
- Jajj Ed… arra ébredni… hogy simogatnak… nem akarlak zavarba hozni, ahogy fürdés után… - fejezte be a mondatot sután. Sosem volt ebben túl jó, pedig néha csak a kezdő lépést kellett volna megtennie. Ahogy most is…  
- Ki simogatott? Elég erőteljes álmaid lehetnek... És nem is jöttem zavarba. - pislogott a férfi kék szemeibe.  
- Régen Breda volt a szobatársam, mellette az ember megtanul mélyen aludni, de beteg mellett akkor is éber marad… de lehet csak álmodtam, ahogy azt is, hol volt az előbb a kezed… - mondta halkan, és hálát adott a szoba sötétjének. nem látszott így, milyen vörös az arca.  
- Csak vakaróztam és ahogy elhúztam a kezem véletlenül hozzád értem... te meg pont úgy mozdultál, hogy rám feküdtél... ennyi az egész... - ért ismét, nem véletlenül oda, ahol az előbb még simogatta Jeant.  
- Különös helyeken tudsz vakarózni… - súgta a fülébe, ebből még baj nem lehet… Mocskos gondolatait megpróbálta kikapcsolni…  
Edward kissé megremegett, majd újabb, most komiszabb mosoly futott fel az arcára.  
- Az ember bárhol viszkethet... ha ott vakaróztam, hát ott vakaróztam...  
- Ez érthető… de fordítva már lázadnál, igaz…? – érdeklődött Jean, nem szívesen lépve át a határt, de így hajnali órákban erre ébredni?  
- Fordítva? Lázadni? Nem hiszem... - húzódott kicsit el.  
Jean sóhajtott és arra gondolt, egyszer úgyis meg kell halni… Óvatosan érintette Ed arcát, majd haladt lejjebb…  
Ed látszólag mindenfajta reakció nélkül, csak csendben feküdt. Érezte, ahogy Jean végigsimít a bőrén és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el... néhány emléket is előhozva. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mi jár közben a férfi agyában.

* * *

Jean, ahogy lejjebb haladt, érezte, hogy saját magát is felhúzza ezzel. Nem törődve saját vágyaival, haladt lejjebb Ed hasára.  
Edward a félhomályban Jean arcát próbálta kivenni..  
- Mond csak, tulajdonképpen most mit csinálsz?  
- Ugyanazt, amit te… - válaszolt egyértelműen Jean. – Mondjam, hogy vakarózom…?  
Edward már egy ideje tisztában volt vele, hogy lebukott, most már minek tagadja?  
- Tényleg érezted?  
- Igen… - hagyta abba mélyet sóhajtva. Ha Ed ezt így folytatja, megőrjíti…  
Edward közelebb hajolt, szinte pár centire volt csak az arca a férfiétől.  
- És miért nem szóltál hamarabb?  
- Először azt hittem, álmodom… és különben is, jól esett… - vallotta meg alig halhatóan.  
Edward keze bizonytalanul ismét hozzáért a férfi mellkasához és szép lassan lentebb simított rajta...  
Jean torkán egy elégedett sóhaj szaladt ki… egyértelműen élvezte. Ágyéka megrándult és nem a szívére, érzéseire hallgatva kapta el a szöszi srác csuklóját.  
- Ezt… inkább ne…  
A sötétben is látszódott, hogy a srác szeme értetlenül csillog.  
- Miért...?  
Jean kínosan elmosolyodott, a fiú sötéthez szokott szeme talán még láthatta is: roppant mód zavarba jött.  
- Férfi vagyok… ha lejjebb simogatsz, az nekem jól esik. Túlságosan is… Biztos éreztél hasonlót… - mondta és nehezen türtőztette magát, hogy ne mutassa hozzá, mire is gondolt.  
- Hasonlót? - adta az ártatlant a srác, pedig valójában nagyon is tisztában volt vele, miről beszél Jean. Keze még lentebb csúszott, egészen a férfi nadrágjáig. Ujjaival érezte, hogy bizony a helyzet forrósodik errefelé, és a nadrág anyaga is mintha feszülne. - Kezdem érteni... - villant meg a szeme. - Úgy látszik nem csak téged ébresztettelek fel... - nézett Havoc arcába pimaszul.  
Jean érezte, hová téved Edward keze, agyából a vér lassan, de biztosan lejjebb vándorolt… Arcuk közel volt egymáshoz, Ed forró lehelete tovább tüzelte, épp csak aprót kéne mozduljon, hogy ajkaik összeérjenek… A helyzetet még élvezte is volna, ha nem attól fél, nem bírja magát visszatartani.  
Szólni szeretett volna, de csak egy sóhajra futotta, arcát Ed vállának támasztotta…  
- Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy érett katonát csak úgy fel tud izgatni egy ifjú alkimista... - simított ismét fentebb Jean mellkasára.  
Jean válasz helyett kissé remegő kézzel fogta meg Ed csuklóját, és tartotta. Szaporán vette a levegőt és szeretett volna gondolatolvasó lenni abban a pillanatban…  
- Egy hormonoktól izgága alkimistát se lenne nehezebb… - morogta…  
- Sajnálom, de én nem vonzódom a férfiakhoz. - vont vállat, majd elhúzódott Jeantől és magára húzta a takaróját.

* * *

Jean, mint akit fejbe csaptak, fordult a hasára és ejtette fejét a párnára… Nagyot sóhajtott, hogy miért vele történik ez…  
Edward kicsit köhögött és szipogott... fránya megfázás. De legalább a láza lement. Legalábbis az előbb ezt hitte. Most mégis hevesebben vert a szíve és a bőrét is forróbbnak érezte.  
Maga sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért csinálta ezt az egészet. Talán valami bosszúféle, amiért össze lett zárva Jean-nel és nem folytathatja egy ideig a kutatást... szegény szőke férfi pedig pont itt volt...

* * *

Jean halkan kiosont a konyhába, teát tett fel ő pedig inkább lezuhanyozott. Szigorúan langyos vízbe, hogy lehiggadjon…  
Edward nem tudott aludni. Szép nyugodtan kiment a konyhába, nem tartott tőle, hogy összefut Jean-nel, mert hallotta a zuhanyt. Belógatta a teafüvet, majd kis várakozás után töltött magának egy pohárral. Gyorsan megitta, majd mivel kezdte úgy érezni, megint gyengül, visszament a szobába és bebújt.

* * *

Jean a konyhába érve elmosolyodott. Ed élelmes volt…  
Megtörülközött, a hálóba gyorsan felöltözött és kiindult sétálni…  
Edward felült az ágyon és a kilépő Jeant figyelte.  
- Hova mész? - kérdezett utána.  
Jean összerezzent,arra számított, Edo már alszik.  
- Sétálok egyet kint… - válaszolt halkan, ne verje ki az álmot a szeméből Ednek.  
Edward nem volt igazán álmos. Oldalt fordította a fejét.  
- Hajnal van... - állapította meg, majd megvakargatta a feje tetejét. - Ennyire felkeltettelek?  
- Kiment az álom a szememből, majd jövök… Te aludj csak…  
Edward bólintott. Eléggé nyűgös volt, hogy leálljon a férfivel vitatkozni. Visszadőlt és kifele bámult az ablakon.

* * *

Jean kint futott pár kört a havas gyakorlópályán, visszafelé pedig nagyon megörültek neki a kiskatonák… Kellett a segítség…

* * *

Edward hajnaltájt ismét felkelt és Jeant kereste, de még akkor sem látta... kicsit csalódott volt, bár igaz, hogy rendesen megbánthatta, mégha ezt a férfi nem is mutatta ki, átfordult a másik oldalára majd aludt is tovább.

* * *

_Eddig voltunk afsen... :) Hamarosan várható a következő fejezet!_


	12. Konkurencia

**12. fejezet - Konkurencia**

Roy reggel szokatlanul jó kedvűen, bár kicsit fáradtan ébredt, de ez csak előnyére vált: nem volt olyan aktív. Óvatosan kibontakozott Maes öleléséből és a fürdő felé vette az irányt.

Maes csak annyit tett, hogy átfordult a másik oldalára és aludt is tovább.

Roy, dereka körül egy szál törülközővel ült le az ágyra. Még nedves kezével Maes hajába túrt, kíváncsian várva, mit fog erre reagálni.

A férfi erre félig felnyitotta a szemét és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Jó reggelt...

- Neked is… lassan munkába kell induljunk…- puszilt az arcára és el is illant öltözködni.

Maes felkelt és gyorsan elsietett zuhanyozni. Egész gyorsan sikerült felébrednie. Még így is hamarabb kész lett mint Roy...

Roy a ruhájával bíbelődött… majd a hajával… végül Maesssel… A nyakába ugrott egy forró csókért…

Maes átölelte a derekát és forrón viszonozta a csókot, bár kissé meglepődött. Royra nézett és megcirógatta az arcát.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen jó kedved van...

- Kifáradtam, jól aludtam… - simult a karjaiba. – Csak ne kelljen bemenni… de most még ez se lomboz le… - csókolta meg újra, hasonló szenvedéllyel.

- Ne is mondd... tegnap is ellógtam, egyre több a munka... - húzta el a száját.

- Akkor ideje kicsit összeszedni magad, nem…? – simult újra Maeshez, csábító arckifejezést felvéve. Ahogy testük összeért, fürgén el is lépett a kabátjáért. – Menjünk!

- Nehéz összeszedni magam, melletted... - sóhajtott. - Általában alig várom, hogy újra veled legyek... és rohanok haza a papírok mellől...

- Legalább sietsz haza, nem úgy, mint sokan mások… ma nekem is tovább kell maradjak, hónap vége van, ideje lenne már leadjam a jelentéseimet… El vagyok maradva…

- Akkor ma közösen maradunk bent... te is és én is el vagyunk maradva... - sóhajtott a férfi és kelletlenül engedte el Royt.

- Elleszünk… - ígérte komisz mosollyal Roy. – ki se fogunk látszódni a munkából…

Maes kilépett az ajtón.

- El tudom képzelni... - indult meg a főépület felé.

* * *

Jean reggelre végzett a kiskatonákkal az út eltakarításában. A hó már csak apró pelyhekben hullott, így jókedvűen beszélgettek. Az egyik fiatal fiú csillogó tekintettel figyelte a hadnagyot…

* * *

Edward felébredt reggel, majd nyűgösen vette tudomásul, hogy Jean még mindig nincs sehol... Kissé duzzogva húzott fel egy melegítőnadrágot, majd egy vékonyabb kabátot. Felkapta a cipőjét, majd sietett is lefelé, hogy megkeresse, mit csinál egész éjszaka a férfi. Hamarosan meg is pillantotta a sok kis katonával...

A katonák egy része a menzát akarta felkeresni, Jean pedig visszanézni a szállásra. Az a kiskatona viszont, aki annyira megbámulta, mindenképp a menzára akarta csalogatni.

- Hé… nincs kedve velem… mármint velünk tartani? – zárkózott fel Jean mellé aki a ruháját porolta épp le…

Edward kicsit még álldogált és figyelte a jelenetet, majd intett Havoc felé.

- Jean! - lépett kicsit a társaság felé. - Már mindenhol kerestelek!

- Nem, most nem… - mosolygott a srácra és lerázta ruhájáról a maradék havat. – Menjetek csak. – intett még és az erősen csalódott srác csúnyán méregette Edet.

Edward bevárta a férfit, majd szorosan mellé lépett és tüsszentett.

- Hol voltál? Már aggódtam...

- Egészségedre… sétáltam, majd futottam egyet, és segítettem a srácoknak. – válaszolt egy zsepit átnyújtva, majd cigarettát vett elő.

- Hajnal óta? - húzta kicsit összébb magát Ed. Még nem volt teljesen jól és nem tett jót neki a kinti séta...

Átvette a zsepit és kifújta az orrát.

- Mire gondolsz? – sandított a fiatalra és jólesően szippantott a szálból.

- Szinte éjszaka volt, amikor elmentél... azt hittem hamarabb vissza jössz... - vont vállat a srác, majd még egy tüsszentés után még egyszer kifújta az orrát.

- Nem kéne visszamenj a szállásra? – pillantott a szöszire. – Nem nézel ki túl jól…

- Kösz - húzta el a száját. - Amúgy jelenleg épp a szállás felé tartok, csak nem ártana reggelizni valamit.

- Azt mond… - fordította meg Jean és finoman irányba állította, hogy a menzát célozzák meg… Hamar beértek az épületbe, ami már tömve volt…. A kiskatona rögtön kiszúrta a hadnagyot és vigyorogva nézett körül… csak mellettük volt két szabad hely…

Edward a kiskatonát figyelte, majd a reggelijével kezdett foglalkozni.

Jean se különösebben figyelt a többiekre, csendben evett és mikor befejezte, várta Edet, ő is végezzen.

- Hé hadnagy, este nem jön velünk…? Elnézünk a közeli szórakozóhelyre, tarthatna velünk… - hajolt a szőke férfihoz a fiatal srác.

Edward kezében megrándult a villa és erősebben csapta le a tányérra, mint eredetileg szánta...

A fiatal srácot figyelte, majd Jeant...

* * *

Roy könnyed léptekkel, teljesen megelégedve magával, a világgal, úgy mindennel sétált. Az épületbe érve majd az irodába beülve a sok papír közé se lett rossz kedve.

Maesnek annál inkább betett az irodai levegő. Sokkal több papír volt, mint amire emlékezett és még annál is több, mint amit épp ésszel el tud viselni... pedig igazán nem volt sok baja a papírmunkával, legalábbis eddig.

* * *

Jean pont nem vette észre Ed kisebb kitörését, mert a barna hajú kissrác tovább nyaggatta…

- Ne utasítsa már vissza… ma a Führer elenged mindenkit hamarabb az időjárásra való tekintettel…

- Az lehet… még meggondolom… - sóhajtott Jean, szíve szerint ment volna szórakozni, hisz Ed szépen kikosarazta…

Edward megragadta Jean karját.

- Mi lenne, ha csak pár nap múlva mennél? Még nem vagyok túl jól, jó lenne, ha otthon maradnál... - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. A kiskatonáról tudomást sem vett igazán.

Jean pont kimondta volna, hogy tulajdonképpen jó lenne… Elfogadja.

Hökkenten nézett Edre, mi ütött belé, másik oldalán a nyunyó akaszkodott rá…

- Egy óra nem a világ… - győzködte könyörgő szemekkel.

- Hazakísérem Edet, nincs túl jól… utána vár rám a munka a főhadiszálláson, meglátom még az estét… - döntött végül, a fiatal katona elégedetten vigyorgott.

Edward felkelt az asztaltól és visszavitte a tálcáját, majd bevárta Havocot.

Zaklatott volt. Nem érette a saját érzéseit, hogy miért zavarja az, hogy egy másik fiú tapad Havocra... és éjszaka miért viselkedett ennyire borzalmasan.

Nem nagyon szólalt meg.

* * *

Roy álmodozó tekintettel olvasgatta a papírokat és csoportosította lelkesen. Attól sem hervadt el jókedve, hogy pár feladat is akadt közte: néhányat személyesen kellett elintézni, a városban…

* * *

Jean, ahogy megígérte, visszakísérte a szöszi alkimistát. Még az éjjeli csalódás hatása alatt állt…

Edward amint visszaértek csendben leült az ágyra és csak meredt maga elé.

Jean hirtelen leguggolt elé, így kicsit lejjebb volt, mint szemmagasságban.

- Rosszul vagy… ?

Ed megrázta a fejét jelezve, hogy nem. Megszólalni még most sem volt hajlandó.

Jean finoman hozzáérintette tenyerét a srác homlokához.

- Nincs lázad… hozzak valamit hazafelé? Most bekell menjek Mustanghoz, vár a munka.

Edward zavarba jött a férfi érintéstől és kissé dadogva rázta meg a fejét.

- Nem... nem kell semmi... Mustangnak üzenem, hogy pár nap múlva megyek én is dolgozni..

- Átadom neki. Örülni fog neked, el van úszva. No vigyázz magadra, étel, ital a konyhában! – simogatta meg tenyerével Ed fejét, kicsit összekócolva a haját és már el is sietett.

Edward utánanézett és arra gondolt, bár megsimogatta volna HAvoc az arcát is...

Amint rádöbbent, hogy min jár az esze inkább ledőlt az ágyra és elbújt saját gondolatai elől a takaró alá... már előző este is hasonló dolgok jártak a fejében, mégis csak szórakozott a férfivel...

* * *

Roy a várost járta, megkeresve a rá eső elszámolással tartozó katonákat. A tűzoltóságon frászt kaptak tőle, mikor a kesztyűjét piszkálta. Pedig csak megigazította.

Az egyik kiskatona a tűzoltóságon szinte csüngött a férfi szavain. Enyhén szólva is ráakaszkodott és végig a nyomában járt.

Roy nem volt jelen, csak amennyire muszáj volt… szerette Maest és már alig várta, hogy otthon lehessenek. Míg a tűzoltóság parancsnoka a papírokat töltötte ki, az ajtónak támaszkodva nyújtózkodott.

A srác nyomban a férfi mellé lépett.

- Jó napot! Segíthetek valamiben?

Roy álmatagon ránézett a srácra.

- Nem… azt hiszem. A kolléga már kitölti, amit kell…

A srác azonban nem adta fel.

- Nem úgy értem.. hanem akárhogy máshogy! Szívesen segítek bármiben. Biztos sok dolga van egy ezredesnek!

Roy semleges arckifejezéssel nézett a srácra majd elmosolyodott.

- Végülis segíthetnél! – bólintott és a papírokat átvéve húzta is maga után.

A srác lelkes vigyorral követte a férfit...

Roy az irodájáig vezette majd komisz mosollyal mutatott az asztalára.

- Ennyi papírhoz is lenne kedved?

A srác arca kissé lesápadt, de Royra gondolva valahogy erőt vett magán. Látszólag lelkesen bólintott.

- Persze! Szívesen segítek!

Roy édes mosollyal fogadta a lelkesedést.

- Kezdjünk is neki… - veregette meg a vállát.

* * *

Jean belibbent a hatalmas épületbe, előbb Maeshez…

- Hello… kell egy kis segítség?

Maes letette a tollat és Jeanre pillantott.

- Reggelt... El kellene bizony...

Jean nem kérette magát, leült Maes mellé és átvette a fél kupacot… Roy mellett már profikat megszégyenítve igazodott ki az irodai munkán.

* * *

A srác már ebéd körül már nagyjából egy mosott zoknira hasonlított... hamar kidőlt a sok papírtól...

Roy a kanapéra „helyezte" át a srácot és hagyta aludni, ő pedig folytatta a munkát, délutánra pedig mindet ki is végezte.

* * *

Maes nem győzött elég hálás lenni Jeannek... nélküle éjfélig itt ült volna, de így háromra már végeztek is...

- Köszönet még egyszer - mondta hálásan. - Edward gyógyul?

- Igazán nincs mit… Royt ismerve már talált valakit akit a szép mosolyával az irodájába csábított majd kiütött… Edward… nos rajta nem igazodok ki… éjjel nem hagy aludni majd felháborodik ha ezt a tudtára hozom…

Maes felnevetett.

- Igen, a fiatalabbakkal csak a baj van... főleg ha még ki is néz valahogy az illető. - gondolt Royra, majd megveregette Jean vállát. - Ha foglalkozol vele fontos leszel a számára, előbb vagy utóbb...

- Inkább csak érdekes alanya vagyok a kíváncsiságának… - sóhajtott és nyújtózott. – Nem lenne gond, ha hazamennék? Meghívtak egy italra…

- Egyáltalán nem gond... Menj csak és érezd jól magad! Eleget segítettél már - nézett az íróasztalára, ami végre üres volt.

- Remélem meglesz… add át üdvözletem a szépfiúnak! – intett Maesnek. Hazafelé vett süteményt a szőke kis alkimistának, hárha már van étvágya…

* * *

A szállására érve letette az asztalra a süteményt és megnézte Edet…

Edward az ágyon feküdt és a plafont bámulta. Még csak meg sem erőltette magát, hogy betakarózzon. Ráfeküdt és kész.

Felpillantott a belépő férfire.

- Végeztél?

Jean ahogy reggel is, most is leguggolt az ágy mellé.

- Igen, Maesnek segítettem. Roy feltalálja magát hogy más csinálja meg helyette a munkát. Hoztam egy szelet sütit, ha kívánod, megehetnéd… Jót tenne egy kis édesség, nem lennél ilyen sápadt… - állt fel és vette át a felsőjét, majd vissza a kabátot.

Edward felkelt és Jean után lépett.

- Elmész...? De ma már nem kell dolgoznod!

- Nem, mára vége a munkaidőnek, így is hajnal óta fent voltam, elmegyek egy kicsit italozni… - bólintott nyakig begombolkozva. – Nem maradok sokat.

Edward csalódott arccal figyelte.

- De... azzal a sráccal...? - húzta el a száját, az agya közben lázasan pörgött, hogy mit kellene csinálnia...

- Aki reggel hívott meg? Igen, vele, és a barátaival. Sietek! – ígérte magára hagyva a szöszit…

Edward csak nézett a férfi után, majd bepillantott a konyhába. A süttemény árván álldogált az asztalon. Legalább annyira szerencsétlennek látta, ahogy magát érezte... De talán még nincs veszve semmi... Kanalat fogott és megette az édességet, majd gyorsan lezuhanyzott, végül alsónadrágba bújt be a takaró alá.

* * *

_Folytatás következik..._


	13. Aggodalmas szobatárs

**13. fejezet – Aggodalmas szobatárs**

Maes összeszedett még néhány iratot, majd átsietett vele Royhoz.

Roy már mindennel végezve az asztalon ülve várta… a szemüveges férfi belépett és kiszúrta a kanapén alvó srácot.

- Roy... már megint? Vagy most ő ajánlotta fel a segítségét?

- Ő szeretett volna mindenképp segíteni… de tényleg! Győzködött… nem mondhattam nemet…

Maes átkarolta kedvesét.

- Igen tudom.. ilyenek is szoktak akadni... Szegény mire felébred már sehol sem leszel..

- Olyan lelkes volt… talán fel kéne ébreszteni, hogy holnap is szívesen látom…- tette csípőre a kezét Roy a kanapé előtt.

Maes megragadta Roy karját.

- Ha annyira akar, jön holnap is...

- Kísérjük legalább vissza… nem tett ellened semmit, ne morogj… - könyörgött Roy a szemeivel, bár sejtette, Maes emiatt a húzása miatt otthon még fog puffogni…

Maes megrázta a fejét.

- Én hazamentem... keltsd fel, ha gondolod...

Roy mérgesen nézett rá majd szótlanul követte… kellően távolságot tartva. Csak segítséget kért, és Maes máris kételkedik a hűségében…!

* * *

Jean próbálta kikapcsolni Edet, míg a fiatal katonákkal iszogatott. A kis barna hajú néha alig észrevehetően hozzásimult, jelezve, nem bánná, ha az éjszaka máshol folytatódna…

* * *

Edward sokáig várta Jeant. Kicsit elbóbiskolt, majd ismét éberen várt... utálta a gondolatot, hogy valaki más most vidáman iszogat a férfivel... Undok alakok...

A fiatalok hamar hazafelé vették az irányt, kivéve a kis nyunyót… Jeanbe karolt és egy darabig együtt mentek… keveset ittak, a kis srác inkább csak szopogatta az italt az este… Ha józan marad, könnyebben elcsábítja a férfit.

* * *

Edward nem tudott már nyugton feküdni... kinyitotta az ablakot és kifele bámult a kapura és a környékre... hogy jön e már Jean... baromira hiányzott neki a férfi. Üres volt a lakás, nem volt kihez szólni... és ugyan lemehetett volna a testvéréhez.. de az más.

* * *

Maes sokáig csendben ment, majd megállt és bevárta Royt.

- Nehogy te duzzogj!

Roy is megállt majd karba fonta kezeit.

- Mi bajod van….?

Maes sóhajtott.

- Semmi...csak túl könnyen elcsavarod akárki fejét.

Roy dacosan nézett rá.

- Nem tehetek róla… de ha nincs okod, miért rendezel jelenetet?

- Nem rendeztem jelenetet... na gyere, menjünk haza - nyújtotta felé a kezét. Érezte, hogy Roy rossz passzban van. Nem piszkálja tovább.

Roy szinte ráfújt Maesre és mellé érve a csípőjével lökte meg.

- Szörnyű vagy…

Maes átkarolta a derekát és lépkedett is tovább.

- Anyira nem...

- A féltékenységbe fogsz egyszer belehalni… - karolta át Roy is a férfit és mosolyogva indult az oldalán hazafelé.

- Nem... ha igazán féltékeny lennék akkor abba az aktuális veszélyforrás hal bele... - mosolyogott rá.

- Ó, mióta ilyen kis vad az alezredes úr? – piszkálta Roy, előre sajnálva azokat, akik közeledni próbálnak hozzá…

- Mindig ilyen vagyok, ha védem a kincseimet... - súgta a fülébe.

- A kis kincsed fázik, siessünk… - lépett ki Roy, de már jókedvűen mosolygott.

Maes jókedvűen követte, majd otthon kinyitotta az ajtót, ledobta a cipőjét és heveredett is le a kanapéra.

Roy inkább a fürdőt választotta első állomásának… hogy utána illatosan, kicsit még vizesen üljön Maes mellé… a férfi még pihent, majd utána maga is lefürdött...

Roy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett és elbóbiskolt… az ágyban, párja pedig mellé helyezkedett, átkarolta és hamarosan ő is elaludt.

* * *

Jean elkísérte az újoncot a szállására, illetve kísérte volna, de a srác a raktárok mellett félrehúzta. Karjára csúsztatta a kezét és vágyakozva nézett rá.

- Egy olyan férfi, mint te… miért ilyen magányos…?

A szőke férfi mélyet sóhajtott, a fiatal érintésétől megborzongott. Rögtön kitalálta, mit akar tőle… és ilyen állapotban lehet, nem tud neki ellenállni…

Jean a csinos pofiba nézett, tetszett neki a srác, hisz nagyon vonzó volt. A fiú is érezte, nyert ügye van és a raktár oldalának támaszkodva közelebb húzta magához…

A hadnagy bizonytalan volt, mást szeretett, de Ed nem viszonozza… a kiskatona pedig csak egy kalandot akart…

* * *

Edward megunta a várakozást... néhány katona visszatért a szállásra, azok közül, akikkel reggel Jean volt... de se a férfi sem az az idegesítő kissrác nem volt ott...

Magára kapott egy sálat és egy kabátot, felrántotta a cipőjét és már ment is a város felé, majd elmerengett... a raktárokon át is jöhetnek... ha a srác nyomul Havocra, akkor bizonyára arra jönnek...

Elindult hát a magas kihalt épületek között...

Vacogva húzta összébb magán a kabátját... Lassan bizonytalanul lépkedett a kihalt raktárépületek között... a szíve a torkában dobogott. Sok pletykát hallott és bár nem hitt bennük így egyedül éjszaka mégis ijesztő volt...

- Havoc...? - fordult be a sarkon, de nem látott senkit és semmit...

Jean messziről ugyan, de tisztán hallotta Edward hangját… Összerezzent és finoman megszakította a csókot, a kissrác csalódottan nézett rá…

- A szobatársam… biztos aggódott… - sóhajtott és rájött, tényleg odavan Edért… Máskülönben nem örülne úgy a hangjának és lenne lelkiismeret furdalása, hogy másra nézett…

- Ne már… Az a kis szöszi nagyon aggódhat érted… - nyafogott és egy csókra még lehúzta Jeant majd elengedte.

Edward kezdte feladni, hogy megtalálja a férfit. Köhögött egy sort, majd még összébb húzta a kabatáját. Közben fülelt, hátha mégis erre van Jean. Fázott és jobbnak látta, ha lassan visszafordul. Se részeggel se útonállóval nem akart most találkozni...

- Havoc! - tett még egy utolsó próbálkozást, bár inkább rekedt hangon kiáltott csak.

Jean mögötte bukkant fel.

- Menjünk haza, mielőtt jobban meghűlsz…

Edward kissé összerezzent, majd felpillantott a férfire. Körbenézett, hátha látja a másik srácod, de nem látta...

- Megijesztettél... - dörgölte meg az orrát. - Mit csinálsz itt...?

- Hazakísértem egy fiatalt… És te mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mi lelhette a kis alkimistát, hogy őt kereste… vagy mi történhetett.

Edward a cipőjét nézte, majd kicsit ingerülten válaszolt.

- Kijöttem hűsölni... mi mást? Olyan jó idő van, gondoltam sétálok itt az idilli raktárok között... - jegyezte meg cinikusan, majd tüsszentett.

Jean arcáról lehervadt a mosoly… Tehát nem érte jött…

- Ideje visszamenni, a meleg szállásra… - állította irányba a szöszi srácot és hátranézett. A fiatal katona intett neki és eltűnt a saját szállása felé.

Edward Jean arcát nézte, majd jóval csendesebben megjegyezte.

- A többiek már rég visszaértek... nem tudtam, hogy hol vagy...

Jean bólintott, de nem szólt mást. Ha részletezné, mi jót művelt épp a raktár falánál, a szöszi csak fintorogva odébb húzódik, hogy ő nem meleg…

- Aggódtam kicsit... - tette még hozzá felpillantva a szőke férfire... majd gyorsan kifújta az orrát... Kicsit még szöszmögött, majd erőt vett magán. - Téged kerestelek végülis... Beszélni akartam veled...

- Engem…? – lepődött meg őszintén. – Történt valami, hogy ilyen sürgős…?

Edward megállt és felnézett rá.

- Amit tegnap este mondtam... Rád nem vonatkozik - bökte ki zavart piros arccal és nyomban lesütötte a pillantását.

Jean is megállt, nem értette, mire gondol Ed…

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett inkább rá. A srác arca rákvörös volt, ezért aggódva emelte meg az állát és simított az arcára…

Edward nem bírt Havoc szemébe nézni. Inkább a felsőt figyelte a férfi nyakánál.

- Már nem is emlékszel? - vakargatta a tarkóját kissé idegesen, majd elvigyorodott. - Akkor inkább hagyjuk is.

Az jutott eszébe, hogy ha Havocot nagyon megbántotta volna azzal, hogy nem vonzódik pasikhoz, a férfi talán rögtön rájött volna, hogy mire gondol... ha nem bántotta annyira meg vele, akkor Jean nem érez semmit, tehát a dolog ismételten csak tárgytalanná vált...

- Sok mindent mondtál… nem tudom mire gondolsz most, de annyira nem lehet lényegtelen… vagy történt még valami, hogy lázasan itt vagy? – kérdezte még mindig Ed állát tartva. Átfutott az agyán, hogy talán a hajnalira gondol, de végül gyorsan kiverte a fejéből.

Edward sóhajtott, majd megrázta a fejét. Szédelgett és Havocnak igaza volt. Felszökött ismét a láza.

- Menjünk fel és lefekszem... majd elmondom...

Jean hosszan nézett a szemébe majd bólintott.

- Menjünk… - karolta át a vállát majd gyorsan el is kapta a kezét. Még félreérteni a szöszi…

Ed csak sóhajtott, majd kissé megtántorodott nem tett jót az esti séta. Szédült és köhögött..

Jean óvatosan, hogy még véletlenül se legyen Ednek kínos, hazatámogatta.

A szállásra érve a fürdőbe tolta, hogy míg rendbe szedi magát, ő csinál neki vacsorát…

Edward sietve lezuhanyozott forró vízben, majd dereka köré kapott egy törülközőt. Beteg volt ugyan, de a célért mindent! Felhívja magára Jean figyelmét, ha eddig ez nem történt volna meg.

Gyakorlatilag egy szál semmiben lépett ki a konyhába.

Jean konyhatündéreket megszégyenítően összeütött gyorsa, finomat… rántotta sok zöldséggel, felvágottal… A szájában ugyan egy cigaretta lógott, de nem gyújtotta meg…

Felpillantott a fiúra,kissé meglepve, milyen gyorsan végzett majd zavartan el is kapta a pillantását… Eden csak… egy törülköző…! Szeme sarkából megbizonyosodott róla, hogy jól látta-e és gyorsan felé tolta a tányért…

- Ha… felöltöztél… egyél valamit!

- Jó illata van - figyelte fél szemmel Havoc reakcióját, de úgy látta, hogy a férfi rá se néz... - Azonnal itt vagyok - lépett be a szobába, majd egy laza mozdulattal el is dobta a törülközőt. Sietve magára kapott egy alsót egy rövidnadrágot és egy melegítőt, felül legalább két pólót és szintén egy melegítőt. Kilépett és leült, vacogva húzva össze magát.

- Milyen volt a buli?

A hadnagy szomorkásan nézett utána… miért tette ezt Mustang…? Nap mint nap próbára teszi az idegeit…

Miután Ed visszajött nyakig beöltözve, Jean sóhajtott és megpiszkálta a saját adagját.

- Tűrhető… nem voltunk sokan… - vont vállat. – Le tudtad foglalni magad valamivel?

Edward cseppet ijedten nézett rá. Nem hallotta tisztán és félreértette a kérdést. Itt hagyja és visszamegy ahhoz a sráchoz?

- Elmész?

- Hova mennék? – kapta fel a fejét. – ma már maradok itthon…

- Akkor miért kérdezel olyat ami olyasmire utal, hogy le akarsz lépni? - tette le a kanalat, miután a vacsora felét eltüntette.

Jean kezébe megállt a villa… Semmi ilyet nem mondott…

- Hol mondtam én hogy még megyek valahova…?

- Kérdezted, hogy le tudom-e magam foglalni... vagyis kitalálok e valamit, hogy ne unatkozzak, ha esetleg nem vagy itt... legalábbis én erre következtettem... - tüsszentett, majd megtörölte az orrát. - Jobb lesz, ha megyek és alszom.

- Nem pont ezt kérdeztem… hanem, hogy le tudtad-e magad foglalni, míg egyedül voltál? Pihenj csak, sose fogsz jobban lenni, ha nem vigyázol magadra… kérsz még valamit…? – kérdezte még kedvesen, attól, hogy Ed kikosarazta, még nem fog összedőlni a világ….

- Akkor félreértettem. - fogta a fejét. Ez kezdett egyre rosszabb lenni. Nemcsak, hogy beteg, szédül még homályosan is lát... a szoba kezdett forogni vele. Lassan megrázta a fejét. - Ledőlök csak... majd gyere te is...

Jean békítőleg elmosolyodott és felállt, hogy Edet az ágyhoz támogassa…

- Még lefürdök és én is megyek…

Edward amint beesett az ágyba, magához karolta Jean párnáját és már el is nyomta az álom.

Jean megcirógatta az arcát, hogy milyen édesen tud aludni… ilyenkor nem hisztizik…

Gyors zuhanyt vett és egy kevés paplant visszacibált, figyelve, ne érjen nagyon Edhez…

* * *

_Folytatás hamarosan..._


	14. Kapcsolat születőben

**14. fejezet – Kapcsolat születőben**

Edward ismét hajnalig aludt... Ekkor azonban fentebb ment a láza, így már nem tudott pihenni... Oda-vissza mocorgott és mindig aggódott, nehogy megismétlődjön az előző éjszaka... ez persze elég nehéz volt, tekintve, hogy a szőke férfi néhány centire feküdt tőle.. érezte a szuszogását is.

Jean mozdulatlanul feküdt a hátán, egyik keze a feje felett. Ő egyáltalán nem fázott…

Edward felkönyökölt és kicsit közelebb hajolt.

- Jean...? - kérdezte bizonytalanul... nem kockáztatja meg, hogy megint lebukjon.

Jean nem reagált, hosszú napja volt, hisz ő hajnalban kelt előtte… volt pár ital.. és a randi a kissráccal…

Edward most csak alig-alig érintve simított végig a férfi karján... csendben figyelve arcának minden egyes rezdülését.

A hadnagy alig láthatóan megborzongott és aprót mozdult, de nem ébredt fel… Az a kevés paplan, ami neki jutott, épp csak csípőtől takarta, pólója fel volt csúszva…

Edward engedett a csábításnak... végülis nem csinál semmi rosszat...

Ujjai utat találtak a férfi mellkasára, fentebb simítva a bőrén.

A szőke katona kicsit fészkelődött, szusszant egyet… és aludt tovább…

Ed lentebb simogatta az alhasa felé, majd hirtelen abbahagyta, lehúzta Havoc felsőjét és dobott neki egy keveset a takarójából. Az oldalára fordult és igyekezett tovább aludni.

Havoc nyögött egyet és a hasára fordulva aludt tovább békésen.

Ed még figyelte, majd megsimogatta a férfi arcát, utána kisétált, hogy igyon egy pohár vizet. Nem tudott pihenni.

* * *

Jean erre már felébredt… hogy Ed eltűnt… Felült és aggódva nézett körbe de a konyhából zajok szűrődtek ki… Megnyugodott, hogy csak inni, vagy enni ment ki…

Ed visszajött kezében egy pohár vízzel.

- Felkeltettelek? - kérdezte és letette a vizet, majd visszabújt a takaró alá.

- A hiányod inkább… - válaszolta – mármint… nem voltál itt… - magyarázta csendesebben, fülig pirulva.

- A kettő ugyanaz... de a hiányom felkeltett verzió jobban tetszik... - bújt hozzá kicsit közelebb, de még pont nem ért a férfihez.

- Mit akartál mondani…? – fordult felé Jean óvatosan.

- Este? - pirult el kínjában. Remélte, hogy felejtős lesz a téma.

- Igen… mikor kijöttél a raktárokhoz… honnan tudtad, hogy ott leszek..? – kérdezett rá egy őt nagyon érdeklő témára.. tényleg, honnan tudta, hogy tegyen arra is kitérőt?

- Hogy honnan? Nos te és az a fiatal srác nem jöttetek vissza... gondoltam hátha arra jöttök és az hosszabb út és azért nem értetek még haza. Aggódtam kicsit ezért eléd siettem...

Jean elismerően bólintott.

- Ügyes… de a másik srác se térhetett vissza… a másik fiatal… az újoncoknak nem itt van szállása. Féltél egyedül? – kérdezte egy gonosz kis mosollyal.

- Nem... csak idegesített, hogy vele vagy... - utalt a kis újoncra.

- Tessék…? – lepődött meg Jean. – Ismered vagy miért fújsz így rá? Kedves srác…

- Nem ismerem, nem is akarom... idegesít, hogy tapad Rád... - mondta, majd fentebb húzta a takarót... sok a duma. Lecsukta a szemét, hátha el tud aludni.

Jean ledöbbenve nézte a srácot… most kicsit összezavarodott… előző nap tisztán érezte, Ed simogatta őt. Maga se tudta miért, de muszáj volt tudnia…

Közelebb hajolt Edhez, kicsit lejjebb húzva a takarót hogy lássa az arcát.

- Miért zavarna az a kiskatona…? Lehet, hogy te nem fogadod el, de engem érdekelnek… a fiúk…

Edward elég zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy ne gondolkodjon...

- Ne érdekeljen az a fiú! Egy csomó másik van - halkult el a hangja, majd zavarba jött. - Aludj inkább. - próbálta eltolni.

Jean egyáltalán nem akart aludni…

- Edward… én tiszteletben tartom az érzéseidet… - mondta ingerülten majd kicsit lehiggadva folytatta. – Ne aggódj, nem hozom fel ide…

- Ha tiszteledben tartod, akkor ne beszélj arról a fiúról... - rázta meg a fejét, hogy ne gondoljon bele, amit Jean mondott... - Mi tetszik benne?

- Te kérdeztél rá… - nézett rá továbbra is Jean az ártatlan, kék szemeivel. – Tetszik, hogy olyan kis vagány… de ha nem bírod a témát, ne firtasd… Nem hozlak kellemetlen helyzetbe. – feküdt el kényelmesen és feljebb húzta a paplant.

Edward felkönyökölt és a férfi fölé hajolt.

- Nem a téma zavar, hanem a kis vagányod... - hajolt picit közelebb.

Jean összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá, kezdte feladni, hogy megértse Edet… és különben is, Ednek mióta van ilyen finom illata? Arcuk egészen közel volt, érezte a tusfürdője illatát, látta az arany szempárban a dacot és valami mást is…

- Mit vétett ellened…? Tudtommal, nem ismeritek egymást…

- Nem akarom, hogy elvegyen Téged... - figyelte a kék szempárt összevont szemöldökkel. Gondterhelt volt egy kicsit és nagyon-nagyon féltékeny - tőlem... - tette még hozzá halkabban.

Jean szíve nagyot dobbant… Itt fekszik Eddel, és a srác azt magyarázza neki, hogy zavarja az a kissrác, akivel a fél napját töltötte.

- Használati útmutatót nem mellékelt hozzád Roy… - motyogta zavartan. – Tudod te egyáltalán, mit akarsz?

Edward hátrébb hajolt. Elbizonytalanodott.

- Nem igazán vagyok vele tisztában. Azért is idegesít az a katona... kicsit sürgetve érzem magam miatta, hogy helyre tegyem és feldolgozzam az érzéseim...

Jean utánakapott és visszahúzta tarkójára csúsztatva tenyerét.

- Engem pedig összezavarsz így… Attól, hogy valakivel foglalkozok, még hazajövök aludni… nem értem, miért zavarna ez téged…

Ed kissé zaklatottabban vette a levegőt, és a férfi arcát figyelte. Nagyon hülyének nem nézheti... az előbb ismerte be neki Jean, hogy tetszenek neki a fiúk...

- Este azt mondtam, hogy nem érdekelnek a férfiak... nem egészen igaz... vagyis a kijelentés Rád egyáltalán nem vonatkozik.

A hadnagy lassan bólintott, majd még lassabban leesett neki.

- Akkor mégsem álmodtam, hogy felfedezőútnak indultak az ujjaid…? – érdeklődött feszülten, a beszélgetésbe most jött el az a pillanat, hogy mert reménykedni…

Edward döbbenten nézett rá.

- Nem... miért bevetted a magyarázkodásom? - Jean tényleg ennyire nem vette észre...?

- Miután annyira tiltakoztál, tényleg azt hittem… - sóhajtott. – Most se értelek… ha hozzád érnék, nyílván agyoncsapnál…

- Tiltakoztam... mert rossz emlékeim vannak - motyogta halkan. - Nem tudom, lehet, hogy odacsapnék...

- Alig tudok rólad valamit… csak annyit, amennyit a közvélemény is… nem tudom, volt-e már szerelmed, mivel töltöd a napjaid… - húzta el a kezét a férfi, érintve közben Ed arcát, finoman, gyengéden.

- A közvélemény se tudhat mindent - csukta le a szemeit. - A magánéletemről nem szoktam beszélni.

- És mindig ennyire távol tartod magadtól az embereket? – kulcsolta össze két karját a férfi a feje alatt. Szíve hevesen vert, Ed érdeklődik iránta… de amit említett, hogy rossz emléke van, elbizonytalanította.

- Nem igazán érek rá másokkal foglalkozni az öcsém mellett... - pillantott a férfi felé. Ujjaival hozzáért Jean arcához és néhány pillanatig megcirógatta.

- Szomorúan hallom… - mondta a férfi és megborzongott a gyengéd érintéstől. Sóhajtott és kérdőn nézett Edre. – Fiatal vagy még… de attól még engedheted, hogy szeressen Téged is valaki…

A fiú elhúzta a kezét.

- Fiatal vagyok az egy dolog. De koraérett is. Ezt már sokan mondták. Néha nekem is szükségem van törődésre... meg, hogy mással is foglalkozzak.

- Igen, szükséged van a törődésre… amíg beteg vagy, vigyázok rád… még kóborolni indulsz nekem a sötét raktárak közt… - hagyta a témát és megfordult. Kényelmesen hasra feküdt és arra gondolt, úgy ver a szíve, hogy félő, Ed meghallja…

- Hogy? - döbbent meg. - Én nem így értettem! Nem szülőpótlékra van szükségem!

- Elhiheted, nem is apai szeretetet táplálok irántad…! – morrant Jean mielőtt Ed félreértené… Ha az ő ölébe ülne a srác, biztos nem tudna nyugton ülni… de a szöszi fiú se…

- Akkor ne viselkedj úgy! - ült fel az ágyban. Odakint már lehetett hallani a korán kelő ifjakat, akik ismét havat lapátolni indultak.

Edward azonban nem foglalkozott velük. Csak dacosan figyelte Jeant.

- Nem értelek… - fordult arccal Ed felé – ha itt hagylak egyedül, nem jó… ha próbálok veled törődni, az se jó… mit tegyek még…?

Ed felkönyökölt, majd egészen közel hajolt Jeanhez.

- Talán foglalkozhatnál velem másként is, mint egy beteggel... - suttogta néhány centire a férfi ajkaitól.

Jean is felkönyökölt, arcán egy mosoly suhant át.

- Talán igen… - biccentett kicsit közelebb húzódva, a gondolattal ő – Eddel ellentétben – már sokszor eljátszott…

Edward gyorsan kitörölt minden óvatosságra intő gondolatot a fejéből.

Megragadta a férfit, közelebb rántotta magához, apró puszit adva a szájára.

A hadnagy meglepődni se tudott, csak megtámasztotta magát gyorsan Ed mellett, ne essen rá… a puszit egy gyengéd csókkal viszonozta…

Ed mintha néhány pillanatig meg akarta volna szakítani a csókot, de végülis nem úgy tett. Gyengéden viszonozta kissé szorosabban karolva át a férfit.

Jean felbátorodva támaszkodott az egyik karjára. Szabad kezének ujjaival Ed tarkóját cirógatta, ajkaival egy pillanatra elvállt és megpuszilta az arcát.

A fiú arca kipirult és érdeklődő pillantással vizslatta a férfit aki az arcát simogatta.

- Félsz tőlem…? – kérdezte óvatosan. Ed azt mondta, van rossz emléke férfiról… nem akarta megijeszteni….

A srác megrázta a fejét.

- Dehogy... Amennyire ismerlek elég jámbor lélek vagy. Nem egy agresszív ember... Mustangtól lehet, hogy ilyen helyzetben már félnék.

Jean kuncogott a kijelentésen… Elmosolyodva megrázta a fejét.

- Roy is jámbor… nem is hinnéd, mennyire… - fordult az oldalára és húzta magához Edet. Szíve egyre hevesebben vert, a csókot szép lassan dolgozta csak fel…

Edward közelebb simult a férfihez, fejét a mellkasának döntötte.

- Nem hiszem... mégiscsak ő a Láng Alkimista.

- Az lehet… és roppant beképzelt… de vele dolgozok évek óta és nem olyan zabolátlan, mint mutatja… Gyenge pillanataiban nem is hinné az ember, hogy ezredes. De most mesélj valamit magadról… tele vagy meglepetésekkel.

- Gyenge pillanataiban? Csak nem volt vele viszonyod? - húzta fel a szemöldökét. - Amúgy meg mit meséljek?

- Nem, a kedvesével jóba vagyok, sose kezdenék ki vele… és ő egy érdekes férfi… - gondolt Royra, miket szokott művelni… mikor mondjuk négykézláb, riszálva a hátsóját szedegeti a papírjait. – olyat mesélj, ami rólad szól…

- Rólam? Például nem szeretem a tejet és a kakaót se igazán... a sajtot viszont imádom, és a süteményeket is! Illetve mindenfajta édességet...

- Nahát… Maes is említette, hogy a tejet nem iszod meg… akkor, ha jobban leszel, marad továbbra is a tea? Mesélj arról, mivel töltöd a napjaidat… volt-e valakid… bármit. Centralba nem voltál sokat…

- Olvasok, vagy tanulok! Kutatok és utazgatok. Nagyjából. Kivéve, ha kényszerszabadságon vagyok - húzta el kicsit a száját. Szívesebben olvasgatott volna a könyvtárban. - Valakim? Volt egyszer...

- És ő nem bánt veled jól? A hanglejtésedből is ítélve… - bújt hozzá közelebb, egy puszit adva a szájára.

- Nem annyira figyelt Rám... neki csak egy éjszaka volt - borzongott meg kissé. Ugyan leitatta őt a srác, de így is emlékezett mindenre...

- És 16 éves vagy…? Majd lesz szebb emléked, ami elhalványítja a rosszat…

- Most leszek tizenhat – mondta, kicsit elmerengett. – Azt hallottam, hogy az első azért meghatározó…

Jean kicsit megdöbbent, hogy csak 16 lesz… azt hitte, annyi múlt és most télen lesz 17…

- Igen, de nem lehet általánosítani… minden ember más, van, aki durvább… van, aki türelmes…

Edward kicsit elmerengett.

- Igen tudom…az a srác inkább volt akaratos és magabiztos, mint türelmes…

- Ne hagyd, hogy ez befolyásoljon… - simogatta Jean kedvesen a szép pofit. – Olyan szép szemeid vannak… nem jó látni bennük a szomorúságot…

Edward halványan elpirult.

- Annyira nem befolyásol…csak egy emlék – sóhajtott. – Szomorú csak akkor leszek, ha az a srác nem száll le végre rólad…

- Azért közeledett, mert látta, hogy egyedül vagyok… - sóhajtott Jean.

- Jó, én ezt értem... de most már nem lennél egyedül… - nézett rá nagy szemekkel.

- Ez igaz… - puszilt a homlokára.

- És… - kezdte bizonytalanul – nem lepődtél meg,hogy közeledtem? Kicsit olyan érzés mintha vártál volna rá…

Most Jeanen volt a sor, hogy elbizonytalanodjon… Voltaképp szerelmes Edbe vagy két éve…

- Meglepődtem, mert én nem mertem volna… ahogy eddig se mertem…

- Eddig sem? – számolgatott magában a fiú. – Mióta is?

- Hm…Úgy két éve… - válaszolt miután elgondolkozott ezen. – De azt sose gondoltam volna, hogy így alakul…

- Amennyit léptél az ügy irányába… a helyedben én sem hittem volna… - figyelte felvont szemöldökkel. Nem is nagyon tűnt fel neki, csak az elmúlt napokban.

- Most álltam volna eléd, hogy szeretlek…? Ha rád ijesztek, talán sose álltál volna elem szóba és azt nem akartam… Beértem azzal, hogy tudtam, jól vagy – magyarázta mosolyogva hogyan gondolt erre.

Edward figyelte a férfi arcát és belegondolt, hogy mennyire szeretheti őt Jean… Ilyesmire nem nagyon számított…

- Nem… valószínűleg messze kerültelek volna, ha elém állsz… de finoman utalgathattál volna – dőlt hátra kényelmesen az ágyban kissé közelebb húzódva a férfihoz. – De így is jó…

- 16 éves leszel… nem fogom liliomtiprónak érezni magam…! – ölelte át a derekát hogy testük összesimuljon. Gyengéden közeledett, érintései gyengédek, kedvesek voltak…

Ed csak csendesen bólintott. Lecsukta a szemeit és hamarosan újra békésen szuszogott.

* * *

_A többi még nincs felvágva, de igyekszem a folytatással... szóval hamarosan... ;)_


	15. Rakoncátlan törülköző

**15. fejezet – Rakoncátlan törülköző – ez történik, ha két uket összeeresztesz...**

Jean reggel Edet a karjaiba tartva ébredt. Lesimított a fiú hátán és egy csókot adott a nyakába. Kint már erősen világosodott, lassan indulhatott munkába, és itt kell hagynia a kis szöszit…

Ed lassan kissé bágyadtan nyitotta ki a szemeit. Felnézett a férfire majd ki az ablakon.

- Ugye még nem kell menned? – kérdezte ásítás közben. Csak halványan derengett neki a hajnali beszélgetés, de az ölelésből, meg a pusziból, amire felébredt arra következtetett, hogy nem csak álmodott.

- Lassan kéne… - bólintott nem túl lelkesen. Szívesebben maradt volna Eddel a karjaiban…

- Maradj itt… mondjuk majd Roynak, hogy még beteg vagyok, és muszáj volt maradnod.

- Lehet észre se venné…Tegnap is elkapott egy Nyunyót, hogy segítsen neki és én csak Maesnél voltam. Meddig maradjak…?

- Holnap reggelig… - vigyorgott rá,

- Talán rá tudsz venni… - nevetett Jean, bár maga se hitte, hogy már bemenne… Royék úgy se bírnának így vele…

- Talán…? – kérdezett vissza a srác, majd közelebb hajolt és egy puszit adott Jean arcára. – Igyekszem, hogy rávegyelek a maradásra.

- Kezdheted… - bíztatta és várakozóan nézett rá…

Edward felült és nyújtózkodott egyet.

- Készítesz reggelit? Addig letusolok… - nézett rá szépen. Részéről Jean már meg volt győzve.

- Jól van… - mosolyodott el, ennek a nézésnek nem tudott ellenállni. – kihasználod a cicaszemeidet…. Lehet neked nemet mondani? – kelt fel, pólója elcsúszva, haja kócosan…

- Biztosan lehet – vont vállat. Elég gyakran találkozott már zárt ajtókkal, ha enni akart pl. Fél kézzel megigazgatta a férfi haját, majd sietve eltűnt a zuhanyzóban.

Jean kényelmesen összedobott reggelinek valót, míg Ed piszmogott. Fel is öltözött otthoni ruhába: farmer, sima fekete felső…

Edward amint végzett a fürdőbe gyakorlatilag egy szál semmiben jelent meg a konyhában. Az oldalán megkötötte a kicsi törülközőt és úgy figyelte mit csinál Jean.

A hadnagy elismerő pillantással mérte végig Edet, majd sóhajtott.

- Kora reggel így ébreszteni…

- Hogy? – nézett ártatlanul, Elengedte a törülközőt, amíg tányért keresett magának, így az anyag kissé lecsúszott a csípőjén…

Jean megvárta, hogy Ed letegye a tányért majd finoman az ölébe húzta.

Edward először kissé döbbenten nézett a férfire és kicsit helyezkedett az ölében, amíg kényelmesen nem ült. A derekán továbbra is enyhén bizonytalan állapotban volt csak a szövet.

Jean átölelte a hasát és belecsókolt a nyakába.

- Egyél csak nyugodtan, ráérünk…

Edward kicsit megborzongott és a kötés is meglazult az oldalán…

- Nyugodt leszek… - kapott a törülköző után, ami igencsak le akart már csúszni róla.

- Lehet jobb is lesz… különben leesik a törülköződ… - simizte a derekát, amit már lassan semennyire sem takart anyag…

- Fogadok, hogy örülnél a lehetőségnek… - húzta fel a szemöldökét sunyin és igyekezett mozdulatlan maradni, de így is úgy tűnt a gravitáció fog győzedelmeskedni.

- Nem tagadom… de inkább én szedném le… - húzta azért feljebb, és ekkor vette észre, milyen kicsi törülközőt tett maga köré Ed… Egy sima kéztörlőt…

Edward erősebben elpirult, ahogy megérezte Jean meleg érintését igencsak közel az érzékeny pontjához. Kicsit hátrébb hajtotta a fejét, hogy a férfi ne lássa a pirulását. Próbált az előtte lévő reggelire koncentrálni.

Jean nem zaklatta, csak ölelte továbbra is. Karjai gyengéden fonták körbe derekát, majd a kávéjáért nyúlt.

Edward előre nyúlt a kávéért és odaadta a férfi kezébe.

- Kösz… - kortyolt a finom italba. – Te nem iszol, igaz?

- Nem… Még csak meg se kóstolom.. már a szaga is borzalmas… - nyelte le az utolsó falatot és kényelmesen hátradőlt a férfi mellkasára.

- Helyes… akkor marad a tea! – húzta Enek elérhető távolságba a kellemes illatú teát. Úgyis beteg még a srác, a hangján lehetett leginkább hallani.

Ed elvette a teát és belekortyolt, majd közelebb húzta a cukrot és tett még bele legalább négy kiskanállal.

- Nem rossz… csak az ízesítéssel van baj. Már akartam mondani, hogy kevés cukrot teszel bele, csak túl beteg voltam…

- Kevés cukrot…? – nézte döbbenten a több kanállal belepakoló fiút. – sziruposan iszod…? – kortyolt a teába és rögtön vissza is adta…

Edward beleivott a teájába.

- Ez nem szirup… - iszogatta a teát. – Így jobban szeretem… - mosolygott a férfire.

- Édesszájú… Majd észben tartom, hogy dupla adag cukorral szereted…

Ed biccentett.

- És mindenfajta édességet is nagyon szeretek – vigyorogott. – Te mit szeretsz? A cigin meg a kávén kívül persze…

- Az epret… - gondolkodott el. – Már az illata is nagyon finom… és a tejet… - utóbbit már vigyorogva…

- Remek! Ezen nem fogunk összeveszni… Minden tejet megihatsz, de az epret én is szeretem…

- A tej az enyém akkor… Ezekszerint már nem fogod kérni hogy áthelyezzenek?

- Nem tudom… Elég kicsi az ágy… biztos, hogy hosszú távon elférünk egymás mellett? – jelent meg sunyi mosoly az arcát és kicsit közelebb hajolt.

- Ha eddig elfértél, nyílván most is elfogsz… - vont vállat Jean nyugodtan. Nem aggódott ilyenekét… - legfeljebb hozzámbújsz…

Edward Jean vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Akár… de ideje lesz megmozdulni – nyújtózkodott, majd a törülköző után kapott, ami kis híján ismét leesett. – és persze felöltözni.

* * *

Maes Royjal ismét késett a munkából… Szerencsére, már nem volt annyi papír az asztalán, így kedvesével tarthatott. Szinte meg sem lepődött, hogy előző napról a srác ott állt az ajtó előtt…

Roy jókedvűen üdvözölte és elgondolkodott közben, merre lehet Jean…

- Sose akarnék gyereket… - jegyezte meg Jeanre gondolva, hogy biztos Edwarddal nyűglődik még…

Maes a lelkes srácra nézett, aki már ült is le a papírok mellé.

- Nem tudlak elképzelni gyerekkel… - derengett fel előtte a karjaiban babát tartó Roy Mustang. Felkuncogott. – Jean türelmes… majdcsak meglesznek.

- Én se magamat… - ült le a srác mellé és segített neki kiválogatni a papírokat. – A gyerekeket Rizára és Jeanre bízom… apropó, Riza.. lassan ő is hazajön…

A kissrác ekkor felnézett és vigyorogva közölte, Riza Főhadnagy már telefonált, hogy délbe befut a vonata….

Maes sóhajtott.

- Remek… akkor pakolj rendet! – utasította a srácot. – Az ezredesnek dolga van… - kapta el Roy karját, majd sietve kihúzta. – Gyere… megkeressük Jeant, mielőtt Riza keresi meg.

- Oké… - bólintott a srác és átült Roy helyére, átvéve azokat a papírokat is…

Roy nem túl lelkesen ment Maes után.

- Addig még van idő… több óránk…

- Igen… addig sétálunk és kiélvezzük, hogy itt egy lelkes srác és nincs itt Riza…

- Hm, mióta lettél ilyen munkakerülő…? – érdeklődött az ezredes, meglepődve kedvese lustaságán. – De legyen…

- Csak egy kicsit… Érdekel hogy alakul egyik legjobb barátunk szerelmi élete…

- Tehát megyünk kukkolni? – csillantak fel Roy szemei. – remek…

- Olyasmi – biccentett Maes. – Leellenőrizzük miért nem ért be ma reggel Jean Havoc munkába… és persze érdeklődünk Ed mikor lesz képes újra munkába állni…

- Cseles… - mosolyodott Roy és a szállás felé vette az irányt…

Maes megállt az ajtó előtt és Royra nézett.

- Csak utánad…

* * *

Jean erősebben tartotta a srácot, hogy ne essen le… majd kopogtattak… Hirtelen felült, de Ed erre nem számíthatott, a törülköző leesett, Ed reflexből belecsimpaszkodott…

Roy halál laza léptekkel nézett a konyha felé, hogy Jean vajon ott van-e… És a látványtól a szó is beléforrt…

Maes rögtön Roy után lépett be és kissé döbbenten nézte a konyhai jelenetet.

- He…llo… zavarunk? – kérdezte magára erőltetve egy komolyabb arcot. Valójában nem tudta, hogy zavarba legyen, vagy nevessen… főleg Ed arcán.

A szőke fülig pirulva próbálta takarni magát és a törülközőt kereste a tekintetével… hát persze, hogy Jean lába alatt volt…

- Ez nem kérdés….- csóválta a fejét a Láng Alkimista. - Csak jöttünk érdeklődni, Ed hogy van… de látom már nagyon jól… - vigyorgott Roy és mielőtt másodjára is megcsodálta volna Edet, Jean kedvesen behúzta a háta mögé…

- Már jobban érzi magát… Épp a zuhanyból jött… - próbálta menteni a menthető a hadnagy, de Roy tekintetétől már előre tudta, mit fog ezért kapni…

- Igen… láthatóan jobban van, ha ilyen lenge khm… öltözetben mászkál… - nézett oldalt Maes Royra. A srác haja szinte száraz volt, ahogy egy vízcsepp sem volt rajta… tehát már egy ideje a törülközőben szambázhatott a lakásban.

Edward lehajolt és maga köré kapta ismét a törülközőt.

- Mi lenne ezredes, ha nem esne ki a szeme és nem rontanának be csak úgy…?

- Fürdés után az ember törülközőbe szokott lenni… - védte tovább Jean, Roy viszont élvezte a helyzetet.

- Nem rontottunk be… kopogtunk… Jean elvileg már a főhadiszálláson van, gondoltuk, meglátogatunk… - adta elő a mesét és magában megjegyezte, Ed igencsak formás srác…

- Milyen kedves… - mordult a srác. – De igenis berontottak, mivel szívbajt kaptam… amúgy is kopogás után nem árt várni egy kicsit…

- Nyugi – emelte békítőleg a kezét Maes. – Tényleg csak látogatóba jöttünk!

- Munkaidőben? – hőbörgött továbbra is Ed. Persze végig Jean mögött maradt… Roy furcsán mérte végig és ez idegesítette.

- Munkaidőben… a főhadnagyunk vonata hamarosan befut, útba estél Chibi alkimista…

- Roy, ne cukkold inkább… - próbálta Jean is békíteni a társaságot, Ed ha kell, törülközőben ugrik kedvenc ezredesének..

- Chibi…? – hajtotta le a fejét Ed. A keze ökölbe szorult, a hangja vészjóslóan megremegett.

- Szeretnénk még egybe látni a szállást… így is kevés a férőhely, nem kell ide egy kisebb bomba… - mondta, majd vissza is akarta vonni. – Jól van Jean, fogd le inkább…

Jean inkább Edward derekát kapta el… így egyben maradt Roy is, és a törülköző se indult délnek…

- Ejnye Chibi, hát bántanád a felettesed…? – kérdezte Roy nyugodt hangon, Jean itt már érezte, Ed harapni, rúgni fog, de mindenképp bosszút állni, ha nem tesznek valamit.

- Inkább hagyd, gond nélkül átmaszkírozza az arcod…

Edward próbált kiszakadni Jean karjaiból, de rájött, hogy a törülköző nem tart olyan erősen… maradt a szájalásnál.

- Hogy bántanám-e? Külön kínzási lexikont tanulmányoztam át, kizárólag az Ön számára!

- Nyugi, Ed… csak fel akar húzni… - nyugtatta a srácot, Roy pedig kinevette a szöszi alkimistát.

- Mégis hogy képzelted ezt el…? Nem tudnám megkínozni, gyerekeknek nem adnak ki kínzóeszközöket…

- Sajnálom, de nekem nem kellenek külön kínzóeszközök! Először is alkimista vagyok, másodszor pedig bármivel megölném! Elég egy csipesz is…

- Jól van, Edward. Tedd meg, hogy nem elemzed…

Jean is kuncogott már ezen… Nem esett nehezére elképzelni Edet egy csipesszel, ahogy azzal épp Royt kínozza.

- Roy, kezdj félni…

- Ugyan. Amelyik kutya ugat, az nem harap… - vigyorgott Roy majd a szájához kapott. – Bocsi… a kutya bolhájára gondoltam…

Maes megfogta Roy karját és segélykérőn nézett Jeanre, hogy továbbra is erősen fogja le a fiút.

- Hagyd már őt békén Roy… még beteg, piros az arca, Ne idegesítsd fel…

Edward morogva nézte a férfit, majd Jeanre pillantott.

- Eressz el…

- Most tehetek én arról, hogy a méreteivel egyenesen arányos az idegrendszere…? – kérdezte a Láng alkimista de azért hátrébb lépett. – Kicsit feltüzeljük, Jean majd lenyugtatja…

- Nem eresztelek, majd veritek egymást a pályán… - tartotta még erősebben, de Ed addig mozgolódott mígnem a törülköző sokadjára is a földön kötött ki…

Edward eléggé mérges volt hozzá, hogy először ne tűnjön fel neki, hogy leesett a törülköző… aztán mégiscsak észrevette és pirulva próbálta takarni magát.

- Jean, ereszd el… - lépett Maes Roy elé – és öltöztesd fel, mert még jobban megfázik. Mi pedig visszaindulunk.. – igyekezett megelőzni a bajt. Ha Ed felöltözik tényleg neki fog menni Roynak.

- Ez jó ötletnek tűnik… - sóhajtott Jean, gondolva, aznapra béke lesz… de nem, mert Roy képtelen volt megállni hogy ne cukkolja a fiút.

- Azért annyira nem vagy már gyerek… - jegyezte meg miután végigmérte a szöszit és úgy tűnt, azért belé is szorult némi kedvesség: legombolta a kabátját és Edhez lépett, átnyújtva a kabátot…

- Amíg átlibbensz felöltözni, odaadom… ez a törülköző még neked is kicsi…

Edward mérgesen ellökte a kabátot és a törülközővel a derekán ment be a szobába, majd erősen bevágta az ajtót.

- Nocsak… nem kellett neki az ezredes kabátja. Nem is tudom miért… - jegyezte meg Maes.

Roy gonoszan nézett utána.

- Jean, bírsz vele…? Bár, nem rólad hiányzik a ruha… - tette gyorsan hozzá.

- Persze, eddig nem volt vele gond… Rád ilyen zabos, de nem csodálom.

Maes biccentett.

- Akkor nyugtasd meg. Nem szeretném, ha legközelebb megölné Royt…

- Nem fogja, ha Roy se cukkolja… volt, hogy éjjel engem is megtámadt, bár csak párnával… - vont vállat higgadtan, nem ő volt életveszélybe…

- Kis heves… no, mi megyünk… láttuk már, hogy jól elvagytok… de csak óvatosan, kicsi Chibi de hisztis..! – köszönt el az ezredes és részéről ennyi piszkálódás kielégítő volt.

* * *

_Egy gyors vágás és itt is az új fejezet :) Ezt most Kainak ;) Folytatás hamarosan..._


End file.
